Niirer en Ithil'Quessir
by Callisto Star
Summary: LotR-SM. TragedyAngst. Born as a child of Middle Earth, she was destined to one day save the world. But can she save the world from herself? Other senshi play big roles! NO CLICHE and very True to Tolkien.
1. Prologue: The Tapestry of Fate

**Niirer en Ithil****'Quessir **(aka "Tears of a Silver Moon")

Prologue 

::the audience reads the translation of the title::

::half of them get angry and move to run away from the mass of Usagi-centered LotR/SM fics::

No wait! Yes, this fic will mostly be following Celebithil/Cosmos, but I guarantee originality (::hurls cliche into the fires of Mt Doom::) and a depth to the other senshi as well, including many featured scenes for them (I'm especially working on lime-lighting Hotaru and Rei).

There will be many parallels to BSSM and the Moon Kingdom as I show this first life of Cosmos (on Middle Earth). Thus, Celebithil is the daughter of "Agent Smelrond" and her senshi are actually her maidens/childhood friends. But there will be NO cliche, NO joining the Fellowship, and NO even touching the Ring! Rather, "Niirer" shows a different group of people that have their own role to play in the War of the Ring...

Please excuse the lack of accents. Whenever I try uploading with them, they become a mass of gibberish. _Amin hiraetha! _"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Sit back, enjoy, and please remember to review...

[NOTE: This prologue was first added after the fic had been out for almost a year. It shows the beginning of the cycle of the lives of Cosmos. You will see more links to these 'sisters' one day when I conclude this fic and with a certain sequel.]

********************************************

They always have been, always are, and forever will be. They are beings beyond comprehension, made of Light and Emptiness and very things they control. They are among us and yet far from us; gigantic and yet too small to be seen by the human eye; formless and yet formed.

In ancient times they were called the Fates, thought of as the three sisters controlling the path of the universe. While the humanity aspect of the idea was not accurate, the theory behind it was. They are the Force [AN: of nature- like gravity] powered by the Balance of Light and Darkness. These nameless incomprehensible beings chose which soul to be given life and at what time, controlling coincidences and Destinies, and as they give life they also chose to end it.

So it was as any other time that She Who Draws the Thread chose a Thread of Life and straightened it between her fingers, long ago in ages lost amid the endless streams of Time.

Her 'sisters' froze, staring at the Thread. The universe was yet young to the timeless beings, but they had known the time would come soon.

The Thread was gold.

She Who Measures the Thread did not measure and She Who Cuts did not cut. Instead, She Who Measures took the golden Thread from her sister and moved into an adjoining room.

A great loom sat in the center of the ancient room. Upon it hung a great white cloth, prepared before Time for the one who would be called the Mistress of the Universe, the Keeper of the Balance.

She Who Measures the Thread sat at the loom and began to weave. Inch by inch, she wove the golden Thread into the great tapestry as her sisters stood by, singing softly in mysterious tunes.

The thin line of gold was not swallowed up in the mass of whiteness as a mortal would expect. Instead, it shone radiantly and seemed to make the surrounding white even purer and simply brilliant.

"And so it begins," said She Who Cuts the Thread, as the golden soul was given life- the first of her many lives. "How long until the innocence is marred?"

**********************************************************************

************************************************************************

AN: Thus begins the first life of Cosmos. Hopefully this prologue wasn't *too* confusing. The rest of the fic isn't so weird or (semi-) philosophical. But it's definitely not your usual LotR/SM fic either. This is a very complex and different story, and I have *so* much planned for it. (I need more time to write! Argh.)

P.S. And don't forget check out my other LotR/SM fic "The Gathering Starlight"! Very different from this one, I warn you. But "starlight" is probably the most unique LotR/SM fic out there, with an excellent plot, every senshi featured, and rare LotR characters (MAGLOR!). Enjoy.

Now, on to Laurelindorinan and Middle Earth! -------------------------------------------


	2. The Golden Thread

AN: Just to warn some of you that are looking for instant romance: this fic is long for a reason. Consider "Niirer" as a roller coaster: slowly, over time, Celebithil will meet Boromir and a relationship will develop from hostility to eventual love... and then of course, Boromir will leave forever and the car will reach the top and go plunging down through twists and turns and endless loops and Celebithil struggles to keep going with life, and remains vulnerable to Sauron...

Eep! But only on chapter 1 now! ;D

And remember, this is what I'm calling an AF fic-- an Alternate Future. The souls of the senshi are born into Middle Earth as their first life (before the Silver Millenium), so they will not actually because sailor soldiers, though they may posess similar powers.

Sorry again for the lack of accent marks. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition (mini-elvish dictionary coming next time, and gomen if I mix up Sindarin and Quenya!), (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Onto the fic!

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lady Galadriel was bent over her mirror. Images flashed before her eyes as she let the waters work their own magic. Dark tunnels. Sparkling caves. Walking trees. Deadly spiders. Ships, many ships. Fires. War. Darkness. And a great fiery eye searching, always searching.

There was a faint rustle in the bushes behind her. The Lady of the Golden Wood pushed the disturbing images aside and smiled fondly. "You need to be more cautious, Celebithil. More like the hobbits."

There was a sigh, and a golden-haired elf rose from her hiding spot. "How did you know it was I?"

"How many times have you hidden in the same spot, hoping to catch a glimpse of my mirror?"

The girl called Celebithil gave up and hopped down to where the elder elf stood. Her appearance gave the impression of a girl in her late teens to early twenty's by Men's standards, but in actuality she was nearly two millennia old. Her face shone with a youthful sheen, and her eyes were the clearest blue. Her golden hair- or was it silver?- was done up in two buns on either side of her head, and the rest streamed down to sweep the ground, considered long even among her people.

"Hobbits?" she questioned. "What did you mean by 'hobbits'?"

"The _Perriannath_, or Halflings in the Common Tongue."

"_Mani?!_ [What?!] They still exist? It has been many long years since I have heard that name."

Galadriel only nodded. "_Ume_ [Yes], and now it seems that the fate of Middle Earth rests in their hands."

Celebithil's blue eyes looked up at the Elven queen's immaculate face. "_Amin n'rangwa._ What do you mean?" [I don't understand.] 

Galadriel didn't respond immediately. Instead she walked back over to the basin of water. "Come, it is time for your first look into the Mirror of Galadriel."

Celebithil was quickly at her side. "Will I be free to let it work on its own?"

Galadriel smiled but shook her head, her motherly concern obvious for the much younger elf. "_N'ume_, no not yet. The Mirror shows many dangerous things when left to work on its own, things that you are not yet ready to see. I will command it to show you what should be seen."

Celebithil's face fell a bit, but she looked intently into the waters.

At first, she saw only her own reflection. But slowly the waters changed. She recognized the protected valley of her home, Imladris [Rivendell]. Colorful leaves were falling- it was autumn. There was her father, seated and holding some type of council. Representatives of all peoples sat around him- Elves, Men, Dwarves, and even _Perriannath_.

Then the scene changed again. Nine companions leaving the refuge of Imladris- One for the Elves, two for the Men, one for the Dwarves, four for the _Perriannath_, and one for the _Istari_ [Wizards]. Even as the scene flashed by, she recognized Mithrandir [Gandalf's name amongst the elves] and Aragorn, both of whom she had known for many years and was close in friendship.

She watched them pass through the ancient land of Eregion and struggle through the snows of Caradhras. They battled the wolves and fled to the Elven gate of Moria that glowed silver in the Moonlight. She watched as they entered into the darkness of the ancient Dwarven realm and the doors were slammed shut. Then the mirror went black and returned to normal.

She looked up at the Lady of the Wood, her face full of questions. "I still don't understand. What was that?"

Galadriel looked at her seriously. "That, my dear child, was the Fellowship of the Ring. Messengers have been sent from your father in Imladris concerning them. Nine there were that set out: Aragorn Elessar, heir of Isildur of the Dunedain; Boromir son of Denethor of Gondor; Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meridoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took of the Shire, representing the _Periannath_; Gimli son of Gloin of Erebor [Lonely Mountain]; Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil of Mirkwood; and Lord Mithrandir of the _Istari_, their leader. You witnessed the progress and trials of this company. Their disaster on Caradhras is only firmer proof of how unsafe travel is these days. I fear it may be many long years before we are able to return you to Imladris once more, if indeed ever again."

Celebithil turned away as she looked up, remembering. Ten years had passed since her father had sent for her. Ten long years. Her sister, Arwen Undomiel, and she had been in the land of their mother's people, Lothlorien. Her father had sent for them to return to Imladris. Evil was growing. Arwen had returned unscathed. Celebithil had not.

Her grandmother's mirror sent many warnings of the perils that would befall the girl, were she to leave. Much had already been lost in the Redhorn Pass when Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel and mother of Celebithil, had been poisoned. Neither the Galadhrim nor the people of Imladris wished to meddle with Fate, and risk losing the Silvermoon that, though stubborn and insubordinate, they loved so much. She remained guarded in Lothlorien.

So it had been ten years since she had seen her dear sister. More than ten years had passed since she had seen her twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. More than ten years since she had seen the beautiful valley of Imladris. More than ten years since she had seen her father, Lord Elrond Peredhel. 

Ten years may be nothing to immortality, but it is forever to the aching heart.

She missed them all dearly. But the safety of the Pass had only worsened over the years. Today it was death to all who dared attempt it.

Water began to fill her clear eyes at the sharp truth in her grandmother's words. She tried vainly to hold them back. Galadriel bent down and took the girl into her arms. "_Amin hiraetha,_" [I am sorry] she said soothingly. "Each day his heart aches for his silver moon. Every night he prays to Elbereth and our beloved Gil-Estel, Earendil, to bring you home. They all do."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said almost angrily. She attempted to lock up her pain once more.

Galadriel bent down to the smaller elf. "I feel his pain each day. You are not the only one who regrets the past. I cannot communicate how much he wishes to take back the rash words that were exchanged."

Galadriel had broken down the proud dam. Sobs escaped the girl's throat, and for the first time in years, she let out the lonely tears she held inside and cried for the family she missed so much. 

At length, she began to recover. She quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and attempted to recover her dignity as well as her composure. "But-- but Aragorn and Mithrandir will be coming to Lorien?" she said, changing the subject to friends she had not seen for decades.

Galadriel sighed. "_Amin n'sinta_. [I do not know.] It is true that they intended to lead the Company here, but as always, Mithrandir is covered by a grey mist in my eyes. They have entered the Mines of Moria, Khazad-dum. I do not know what they may find there."

Celebithil's face blanched- she had heard the tales of the horrors of Moria. "But why need they go to Moria? Why do they travel? Why did they set out to begin with?" 

Her grandmother sighed again. "Do you recall the tale of the Rings of Power?"

"How could we of Lorien forget?" she replied, glancing at Nenya, the elven ring of Adament, that sat on her grandmother's finger.

"_Ume,_ but do you remember the full tale? Do you remember the song? "

In response, Celebithil began to sing the mysterious ancient tune softly, barely above a whisper, and yet clear as a silvery mountain stream meandering towards the Sea.

_"Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_

"Yes," responded Galadriel seriously. "Well, the One Ring has been found again..."

************************************************************************ 

************************************************************************ 

AN: Never fear to anti-Mary Sue-ers. Celebithil (or Usagi) is far from a Mary Sue, as you will soon see. She is anything but perfect and has a lot to learn from harsh reality. But also, the character Celebithil is descended from the fairest ever (extra brownie points if you know who!) and so she's going to be at least pretty. And all elves are renowned for their lovely voices, though the true great voice of this tale is Narfea, whom you shall meet later. 

If you missed it, Celebithil means Silver Moon. It is more of a title, like Undomiel [Evenstar] for Arwen. Her true name is Eldasil, which means Silver Light of the Stars.

Hope you liked it. Other senshi arrive next time! Please review! _Namarie!_

~Calli-chan


	3. The Friends that Be

AN: I'm kinda annoyed at the Grey Company website. Many of you may know it as a popular place to learn elvish; it's what I've been primarily using. But I believe it is faulty. Besides the fact that the site mixes Quenya and Sindarin (i.e. "ear", Quenya for sea, is listed while "celeb", Sindarin for silver, is listed), I can't seem to find many uses of the pronouns (amin, lle, etc) taught by the Grey Company in the books or movie. Hopefully I'm wrong and I'll figure this out soon.

And maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, but I already have nearly this whole fic planned out (on little slips of paper with numbers ^_^'). I'm very excited on the way it's turning out. I guarantee, it will be good. Thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 2! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted.

2/9 UPDATE: Here's a mini elvish dictionary to help everyone gradually learn more. It's a mix of Official Tolkien Sindarin/Quenya, Grey Company elvish, and other tidbits I've picked up.__

**Calli-chan's Frequently Used Elvish Dictionary**__

_Ume_ - yes

_N'ume_ - no

_Namarie_ - 'Farewell'

_Suliad_ - friendly greeting (i.e. 'Hi!')

_Amin hiraetha_ - I'm sorry

_Diola lle_ - Thank you (according to the Grey Company)

_Hennaid_ - Thank you (according to the movie)

_Mani?_ - What?

_Ai_ - little or small (so_ Aicath_ is 'little cat' and_ Aikuu_ is 'little crescent moon')

_Tarien_ Ð Princess__

_Periannath_ - elvish name for Hobbits

_Istari_ - wizards

_Imladris_ - Rivendell

_Mithrandir_ - Gandalf ('Grey Pilgrim')

_Vakhar_ - the elite group of guards on the borders of Lorien. (singular:_ Vakha_)

_mellyrn_ - 'mallorn'; these are the golden trees of Lorien

_talan_ - 'flet'; basically tree-houses

_lembas_ - 'waybread'; the nourishing bread of the elves for long journeys

Hope this helps! Enjoy the fic! 

****************************************************************

It was early morning, three days later. The tree-palace of Galadriel and Celeborn in Caras Galadhon was full of laughter and merriment. A young elf practiced his harp in a corner, while his elder accompanied on the piccolo. A female elf guided a group of young ones, all less than fifty years old, in the well known song of Nimrodel and tried vainly to keep hold their short attentions. A group of older elves, several as old as Celeborn himself, were sharing memories and laughter in a corner. 

Celebithil entered late, as usual, munching on some type of bread with a half-awake expression on her face. It was well into the morning, but the Silvermoon was always a late riser, preferring rather the night with the stars and the moon.

"Celebithil?" said Galadriel questioningly, noticing what she was eating. "Is that _lembas_?"

Celebithil hastily tried to conceal the waybread behind her back, but her grandmother had already seen.

"Eldasil," she said with a scolding tone in her voice. "You know that bread is for the guards watching the borders."

Celebithil suddenly became interested in her toes. 

"That could have been an entire day's meal for Haldir," Galadriel said with an almost pitying note to her voice. Celebithil looked up quickly.

Haldir was the Head of the Northwestern _Vakhar_ on the borders of Lothlorien. He was like a brother, if not more, to Celebithil. She had known him almost her entire life, since she was first introduced to him millennia ago when her mother first brought the elven toddler to her homeland. Haldir had only been a few centuries older, and the two almost grew up together. Nowadays, though, he spent most of his time tracking and hunting orcs that came from the Misty Mountains to keep Lorien safe. [_Vakha_ literally means "guard", but I'm using it as the name of the elite force that guards the borders of Lorien.]

"Why won't you let *me* join the _Vakhar_?" Celebithil asked for the hundredth time that month. 

"I believe we've had this conversation before," said Galadriel sternly.

"Please," said Celebithil almost sarcastically, "remind me again of the lack of reasons."

Galadriel looked at her scoldingly for a moment before replying. "You well know that danger is a constant aspect of life as a _Vakha_ and death often comes swiftly and unlooked for. You have been kept in Lorien to preserve your life, not to throw it away."  
"But I can defend myself!"

"I do not doubt your abilities. But the unexpected leaves even the greatest swordsman vulnerable. And your father would not want you in such danger."

Celebithil glared at the mention of her father. "He never understood me and never tried. He did not care about my interests; he only wants me to be a pretty lady, a prize to be won."

Galadriel was silent a moment as the words sunk in. When she finally spoke again, her voice was soft and gentle. "Despite what you may think, Silvermoon, your father is not trying to ruin your life. He has been left alone with four children, whom at times he does not understand. Yet, he is only doing what he thinks is best for you. He knows that warrior women are not generally accepted among the elves, and he only wants you to be happy. He grew up not knowing where he belonged, at times being shunned by both elves and men. He does not want you to experience the pain he felt. Plus, he wants guarantee that you will be returned to Imladris in one piece. In his eyes, the only way to secure this is to limit your activities and mold you as a High-elven lady rather than a warrior princess." Celebithil remained silent but turned her head away, vainly trying to gather the remnants of her grudge together to form a retort against the truth.

The doors of the huge _talan_ suddenly burst open, ending the conversation, and a messenger hurried inside. "My Lord, My Lady!" he called. Singing and laughter ceased as he spoke.

He bowed before them. "_Yrch!_ They have invaded from the northeastern border near Moria. Most of the orcs have already been destroyed, but a few have escaped death and are being pursued." 

Celeborn nodded and the messenger continued. "Also, the company you spoke of, My Lady, has arrived. They crossed the Nimrodel last night and are now being led here by Haldir. They have all been blindfolded, as there is one of the _Naugrim_, a dwarf, (he spat out the name) among them and they wished to be treated alike."

"Bring them here," said Celeborn.

"Let them walk free," said Galadriel. The messenger nodded and without another word, was gone.

Celebithil looked at her grandmother with surprise, remembrance of their argument seemingly forgotten. "The Fellowship?" she asked eagerly, "the company from the Mirror? They are here?"

Galadriel smiled almost sadly and nodded. "_Ume_, they have finally arrived."

~o~o~o~o~o~

[Before you get too confused, 'Hinenmel' means 'Child of Love'; 'Taurenreil' means 'Garlanded maiden of the forest'. See below.]

_"O! Will you be staying,_

_Or will you be flying?_

_Your ponies are straying!_

_The daylight is dying!_

_Oh tra-la-la-lally, _

_way down in the valley, ha! ha!"_ *

Hinenmel and Taurenreil broke into laughter as they finished the upbeat greeting song of Rivendell, recalling the strange company of thirteen dwarves and a halfing that had entered the valley with surprise bordering on shock at the song. Naurfea shook her head and smiled in remembrance of the fun-filled event. ['Naurfea' means 'Fire Spirit']

A sudden excited voice joined into their laughter as Celebithil literally bounced towards her friends. 

"Oh guess what, guess what, guess what?!" she squealed as Naurfea smiled but rolled her eyes.

"What now, _koron'dol_?" the dark-haired elf smirked. ["koron'dol" is basically Rei's elvish nickname for Usa-- similar to "odango amata" or "meatball head".]

Celebithil stuck out her tongue and deliberately turned towards the other two, her back to Naurfea. (Behind her, Naurfea responded by sticking out her own tongue). 

"The Fellowship is here!" exclaimed Celebithil.

The brewing arguement quickly vanished as the other three caught on to Celebithil's excitement.

"What?!" "The nine foreigners?!" "They're already here!" *moan* "Oh no! My hair's a mess and I'm a wreck!" "There's NINE of them!?" "And Mithrandir and Estel are back!" "ARAGORN?!!! HERE?!!!!!" *moan*

Celebithil bounced up and down impatiently, waiting for her friends to simmer down. "C'mon, c'mon!" she squealed. "We've got to run out there and meet them!"

She was met with blank looks. "Uh, Ithil?" said Taurenreil slowly. "You intend to *run* out there and *meet* them?!"

Celebithil shrugged. "Um... I guess."

"Well, Ithil," said Taurenreil cautiously again. "I know running among the trees is fun and all... but do you have any idea how far away the Fellowship probably is? I mean, I don't think Galadriel would be too happy if you randomly decided to leave Caras Galadhon on a long-distance run to the Borders..."

"Plus," said Hinenmel quickly, "wouldn't it be better to wait for them here and have time to get ready?" She ran a concerned hair through her long golden hair.

"Well..." began a still determined Celebithil. "Okay, so maybe I won't run all the way to the Borders, but won't you come with me part of the way? To the Tree maybe?"

The others lowered their heads. 

"I really need to get ready."

"Inyakard wanted me to sweep up the stairs and Tarien before the visitors came..."

Celebithil turned hopefully to Taurenreil, the most athletic of the group. Taurenreil lowered her head. "I would, Ithil, I really would, but I'm in the Kitchens today. And I don't know if the others can handle a meal without me, with Vasatura away.

"And Nenloth...?" ['Nenloth' = 'Water Flower'; 'Kemenuial' = 'Twilight of the Earth' (Hotaru)]

"Nenloth's tutoring Kemenuial and some others in the Common Tongue. I'm really sorry, Ithil."

"Hey, it's okay!" said Celebithil, her excitement returning as she began to bounce again. "Your loss really." She winked and stuck out her tongue at Naurfea. "After all, it's not every day that *nine* strangers are permitted to enter Lorien, led by Haldir. Nine *good-looking* strangers, from what I hear." She laughed at Hinenmel and Taurenreil's oogling expressions. "See you all later!" she cried, sprinted from the small group.

"Don't do anything stupid, _koron'dol_!" Naufea called after her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A _Lindor_ bird of Lorien sang softly in the branches of a _mellyrn_ tree in the woods beyond Caras Galadhon. [_Lindor_ is just the elvish word for 'songbird']. He turned to the westering sun and sang to the otherwise silent wood of the coming spring and the new nest he would build with golden leaves and silver twigs. He threw out his chest as he sang, anticipating the young ones and all the new things to come. 

Below, someone interrupted his song. In annoyance at the loss of a silent audience, he looked down to see a she-elf in a tunic and leggings, running speedily from tree to tree, paying little heed to the songmaster of the wood. The _Lindor_ ruffled his feathers and turned away with a "huff".

Celebithil's bare feet fell softly and swiftly. Barely did one touch the golden cushioned ground, and it was up again, flying through the air. 

Her legs moved in a blur, but her mind was elsewhere. It was rare indeed that foreigners were admitted into Lorien. Whenever a stranger entered the eaves of the wood, they were usually destroyed before they could live another day. Yet not one but nine foreigners, seven of which had never before seen the Golden Wood were welcomed. This was unheard of! And one of the _Naugrim_ accompanied them! None of the Galadhrim, save perhaps Celeborn or Galadriel herself, could remember the last time a dwarf had been seen in Lothlorien.

At last, she reached the hill she had been looking for. Its sides sloped upward from the generally flat ground to a rounded summit, where there sat a single silver tree- the tallest tree within miles of Caras Galadhon. 

With a smile, Celebithil sprinted up the final slope to the base of the tree. She felt its familiar trunk and placed a hand on the lowest branch. The tree was tall and strong, but too slim to hold its own _talan_. Instead of broadening out like the other _mellyrn_ trees, it seemed to just keep rising. Celebithil smiled. As she had learned over the years, it provided an excellent hiding spot, place to be alone, and watch tower. She swung herself up onto the lowest branch.

She stood carefully and sprang up to grab the next branch. As she hung from the sturdier branch above, she carefully swung herself up onto this one. This act of grabbing and swinging continued as she followed the natural ladder-path she had found and memorized long ago. 

She paused on one of the last large branches at the top of the tree and looked out. Above the roofs of the other trees, she could see much farther than what someone could see from the ground. Her sight distance stretched until the far horizon when the edge of the land melted together with the blue sky. She could see the sparkling Anduin hurrying along toward the sea. She could see beyond the eaves of Lorien to the plains beyond. She could see a black shadow growing in the east, but she quickly turned her eyes from it. And near the edge of her vision, to the west, she could see the beginnings of another forest. She assumed this was the haunted Fangorn.

But she was still facing the South. Tearing her eyes away from the sight, she reached up and grabbed a branch on her right, easily pulling herself up.

Now facing the northwest, she scanned the treetops for any movement or hints of newcomers. She shaded her eyes from the lowering afternoon sun that glared on the peaks of the Misty Mountains. She glanced at the Mirrormere, the silent deep dark pool of the Dwares near the eastern entrance to Moria. Celebithil suddenly looked at the pool with more interest and strained her eyes to see more clearly. Unless her eyes deceived her, the still pool was rippling, as if something disturbed it at the core of the earth. She searched for a source or cause for the movement, but could see none. Rather suspiciously, she turned her eyes back to the treetops.

She gasped and jumped to her feet to stand and stare. Ever so slightly, trees near the edge of the Naith of Lorien swayed. There was a small breeze, but the other trees seemed to move together in the same dance with the wind. The few trees near the Celebrant seemed to move randomly, one by one interrupting their wind dance. Unless it was her imagination, it was almost as if they whispered to each other of newcomers below and strange things coming to Lorien. 

"They will not arrive until tomorrow's eve," said a sudden voice below.

With a gasp of shock, Celebithil lost her balance and fell. She squealed and she hit some smaller upper branches that snapped under the sudden increase in weight. Finally, she managed to grab onto a sturdier branch in the middle of the tree. She hung below for a moment, catching her breath and regaining control. Looking down, she squealed in surprise and delight at the visitors below and accidentally let go of the branch, falling the rest of the way to the ground. She tumbled down and landed on her bottom. The visitors winced.

"Remind me not to do that again," she muttered.

A woman with dark, almost midnight blue hair rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" she asked with motherly concern, kneeling down in her cloak and traveling dress. Pushing a strand of wavy hair behind her pointed ear, she scanned Celebithil with her eyes. "That fall looked painful. Can you feel everything? Is anything broken? Will you be able to stand and walk?"

Celebithil smiled, remembering her old friend's worry about her wellbeing. "I'm fine, really, Mirengaer. Just a little bruised. Nothing a bit of extra sleep can't cure." [Mirengaer means 'Jewel of the sea'].

The new elves laughed. Another woman with short sandy hair who, like Celebithil, wore leggings and a tunic, stepped forward and pulled the Silvermoon to her feet. "Are you sure you're steady, _Aicath?" _[_Aicath_ means 'small cat' or kitten].

Celebithil laughed at the old endearment. "I'm used to falling, Menelsul," she admitted. [Menelsul means 'Heaven Wind' or Wind from the Heavens]. "But I don't let it stop me anymore. And I can at least pretend to be a perfect princess when I want to," she said, sticking out her chin and raising her neck. The elves laughed.

"And I imagine that that is not very often, _Tarien_," said a woman who had not stepped forward. [Guess what that might mean. ^_^'] 

Celebithil dropped the act and stared for a moment. "It really is you," she whispered.

Suddenly she ran to the woman and hugged her. "It really is you, Ertirhiril! I knew you'd come back!" [Ertirhiril means 'lonely watch lady' or Lonely (female) Guardian].

The woman, Ertirhiril, smiled and patted her back fondly. "Yes, I am finally back. I am sorry my other affairs kept me away so long."

It had been nearly 100 years since Ertirhiril had visited Celebithil. She was counted as one of the _Istari, _but she was different from the others. Little was known about her, less than any other wizard. She was called 'Ertirhiril' among the elves, with whom she visited most often. But among men, she was more of a legend; she was named 'Setsuna' but she was rarely seen among them. She rarely traveled through Middle Earth at all, except perhaps with Celebithil on her journeys between Imladris and Lorien. At times she might go unseen for decades or centuries and seemed to vanish from the world. Celebithil was told that Ertirhiril first was seen wandering in Middle Earth only a few years before she was born. On Celebithil's first birthday, Ertirhiril finally came to Imladris and found her. It was said that she stayed in Imladris for a few months, but then she vanished for several years. But she would always return to Celebithil and listen to all her stories, but never tell any of her own.

Celebithil took one final look at the tall dark-haired woman to be sure she was really there and not a memory. A breeze swayed her cloak and green-streaked hair, but the staff she always carried remained firmly planted in the ground. Celebithil smiled, then turned back to the other two.

"To what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" she asked. "I was looking for strangers, yet I was blessed to find friends."

Mirengaer smiled sadly. "Even out of evil comes good. Late last night, a band of orcs from the Misty Mountains entered Lorien. You may have heard the news in Caras Galadhon. It was rumored that the monsters were pursuing a small group of foreigners, though I'm not sure if this is true. The orcs have been destroyed by now, but at the time they were strong and numerous. Our village lay in their direct path. We faced them and fought, but they torched and destroyed our homes and _talans_." 

Celebithil gasped and looked horrified. Menelsul and Mirengaer had worked long and hard to establish their small village. At last, about 700 years ago, the two women had gathered a small number of elves willing to live near the border of Lorien. The village was tiny and often forgotten, but its people were proud of their accomplishment and fought hard to defend their land from evil. This time, it looked like evil had conquered.

"It was a risk we knowingly took when we built our town," said Menelsul. "We all understood that this day would come. Ertirhiril found us early this morning and helped us escape with barely a scratch. We will be living in Caras Galadhon, at least for awhile."

Celebithil smiled. "And you will be welcomed as heroes." She glanced over Menelsul's shoulder to the small group of elves looking up from below. "Come, I will lead you to the city!" She set off at a light run down the hill and through the wood. The trio on the hill smiled at her optimism and followed.

****************************************************************

* A bit modified from the elves' song in The Hobbit, but it's basically the same.

AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Arigato and please review. Ja ne! Namarie!

~Calli-chan


	4. The Life that Was

AN: Wow! Thank you everyone for the wonderful response! _Diola lle! _It was very unexpected and I'm so flattered.

**Teleute**- ::cheers:: There's so few fans who know anything about the Simarillion. And I've found an expert! Any helpful hints on other Elvish tutorials, etc.? The majority of the other fics were bugging me too, which is one of the reasons why (after correcting numerous authors) that I made this fic a priority (besides the fact that I fell in love with it). 

**Princess of the Fae**- ::hits head:: I knew it was late when I was typing, but I can't believe I spelled Aragorn's name wrong. Seems my eyes and fingers are plotting against me. ^_^' Thanks!

**Lana**- Yea, I knew some of the words were made up, though most had Tolkien-ish roots. But I thought the majority was truly his. ::sigh:: That site is plotting against me. I need to see if I can get my hands on a true Tolkien paper (and not virtual) book about the languages. I believe there is one... somewhere... 

**Tomoyo Sakura**- _Diola lle!_ You will find that this will become much better than it was originally (or so I hope). At least the plot is. Thank you so much for faithfully reading!

Once again, thank you EVERYONE! Reviews work miracles for updates, so keep 'em coming! ^_^' Some of you asked about the names and pairings. Well, 

Simarillion names, pairing I'm proud to say that the names were all formed with the mini-elvish dictionary in the back of the Simarillion, and nothing else (which is the reason why they might not be 100% grammatically correct). After reading through it several times, I almost memorized it so it wasn't too hard. 

And as for the pairing... well, I can't really give a one word answer. It will be complicated, I can guarantee that. And anyone who has read my other fics knows I HATE cliches, so (though we all love him) don't come looking for a popular elvish prince to be the knight in shining armor. Sorry to disappoint (some) of you! Now Tilion, Teleute, that would make an _excellent_ pairing. Especially Selenity/Tilion (or perhaps Celebrian/Tilion if you look at it my way ^_^'). Unfortunately, that won't work for this fic, but that's a really great idea. I'll keep what I have in mind secret for a bit, but you'll find out (some of) it soon enough. ^^;;

Also, for those that haven't already, check out the Very Secret Diaries by Cassandra Claire. Some of you might know her as a popular HP author, but she writes LotR too! Warning that some of the content of the diaries might not be, erm, appropriate for some of the younger audience, but they are SO hilarious. Be sure to check them out! ; (also ; for the newest ones) Hopefully she'll get Legolas Part 2 up soon: _Still the prettiest._

"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted, **AND ^^^^ indicates a TIME CHANGE (this chapter is mostly a flashback/dream). **Sorry for the excessively long AN. Enjoy the fic!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The land was fair and full of life. Birds twittered and danced through the sky while trees swayed joyously with the wind. A mighty waterfall poured down a cliff to nourish the valley, and all around flowers bloomed and grass sprouted and good things grew. 

A youthful dark-haired elf, the son of Earendil Half-Elven, stared at the valley, nibbling on a blade of grass and forming a vision in his mind. Gradually, his vision took shape as white buildings and useful paths and golden citadels appeared from the water's mist. More elves gathered, working hard to complete the buildings. The dark-haired elf worked beside them as one of them to build the Last Homely House east of the Sea.

^^^^(Flash to new scene later in time)^^^^

Gardens blossomed and ivory roofs gleamed in the fair land as the dark-haired lord of the valley sat again on the same slope, nibbling a blade of grass. He wrung his hands nervously, watching the entrance to the valley.

At last, she came. For the first time, he beheld the daughter of Lorien, and she beheld the fair valley that would come to be called Imladris, Rivendell. Yet the beauty could not overcome her sorrow. She walked slowly, her head covered by a white veil and her face pale, as if she were leaving her childhood behind because of an arrangement in which she had no say. She was surrounded by a mass of excited elven women who led her into the valley, but she did not share their joy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The lord and lady stood beside each other under a golden tree. Even in daylight, her hair gleamed silver, in contrast with his hair, darker than twilight. Both faces looked equally nervous as they joined hands to forge the eternal bond between Imladris and Lorien.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

They had been married for countless years, yet at times it seemed as if they never knew each other. Four children watched while their parents argued. 

"I go to Lorien, _hir en amin_," [my lord (distant)] said the silver-haired woman.

"But you have barely returned," he replied.

"I have tarried here nearly a year, _hir en amin_. I long to return."

The man grew angry. "It is time you realize where you belong, _hirilamin_," he said, stressing the second syllable. [*my* lady]

"Very well then," said the lady, her face white and angry. "I shall go home."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

From that day on, the children remembered being ushered back and forth between their mother and father in Lothlorien and Imladris. At age 1500, Elladan and Elrohir, the eldest twins, convinced their father to let them build their own lives. They were given more freedom, and at times it seemed they avoided both Lorien and Rivendell and spent their days hunting whenever possible.

Still, Arwen and her younger sister Celebithil moved back and forth, remaining in one land for a score of years before crossing the Red Horn Pass to return to the other.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sisters were journeying home to Rivendell on the Red Horn Pass. They were shocked to learn, the morning of their departure, that their mother would be accompanying them for the first time in hundreds of years. Celebrian walked behind the sisters, head held high, but her eyes betrayed fear and anxiety. Celebithil wondered what had caused the sudden change in her mother, but she had reason to believe her grandmother had something to do with it.

The sisters entered the valley smiling, for the first time in years. Celebithil had hurried down the slope, but her mother stopped.

"I go no further," she said simply, standing on the mountainside overlooking the fair valley. "Go on, he will be waiting for you."

The girls reluctantly walked away from their mother down the slope. Elrond looked up from his balcony with shock to behold his wife standing in the distance above, like a memory or a dream: cold and white and beautiful like a star. She smiled once, sad and forgiving, then was gone.

Two days later, a runner arrived in Rivendell bearing news. On her return trip to Lorien, Celebrian had been captured by orcs and poisoned.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next year, Celebrian departed over the Sea. She finally came to Imladris to bid her husband and children farewell.

She spent a long time alone with Elrond, and what words were exchanged, none could guess and neither would say. But after she left, Elrond locked himself in his chambers, and refused to even open the door to his own sons.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Not much changed after Celebrian departed. Understanding his sons, he gave them free rein to hunt and fight and travel as they wished, as long as they returned to the valley. He continued to usher the sisters to and from Lorien, keeping the ties between the two elvish sanctuaries strong.

But it was his youngest daughter that caused him the most difficulty. She was a mystery to him. Try as he might, he could not make her a proper elvish lady. She was clumsy and hasty with an unquenchable spirit for adventure. The only solution Elrond saw was to try to stomp it out of her. In Imladris, he made her remain in the valley and never wander far from the buildings. When her sister occasionally went riding with her brothers, he forbade her to join them. When he discovered her secret lessons in blacksmithry, the lessons were immediately ended. He ordered her to be inside at sundown each night as a curfew. He understood Arwen, who took after Luthien, far better than he ever hoped to comprehend Celebithil.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was the night before the girls' departure for Lorien. [It is Feb. 2980 T.A. for those watching closely with the RotK timeline]. Celebithil cautiously stepped into her father's study.

"Yes Eldasil?" he asked, not looking up from his letter.

"I speak on behalf of Arwen, Father, yet she did not ask me to speak."

"Then speak!" said Elrond impatiently.

Celebithil gulped. "She would not admit it to you, but she wishes to remain in Imladris. Although I still wish to journey to the Golden Wood, it seems her heart has finally chosen her true home," she said evasively, not sure whether her father had guessed the true reason Arwen wished to stay, which took the form of a tall dark-haired mortal called Estel.

Knowing Arwen and Aragorn's 'secret' for many years, Elrond well knew what Arwen hoped, but did not reveal this to his other daughter. "If it is not for herself, than it is for you that she must go," he replied.

"But Father," Celebithil insisted. "Many times you have let Arwen travel without me. Will you not let me travel without her?"

"You forget, Eldasil, that Arwen is one thousand years your elder."

"Arwen is only 926 years older than I!" she boldly declared.

"Do not mock me!" shouted Elrond in annoyance. 

"I am one thousand, eight hundred and thirteen years old, and yet you treat me as if I were barely a century!" she cried, letting loose all the pent up frustration that had built up inside over the years. "I am *not* a child anymore, _atar en amin!_ ['father of mine', expressing distance] I doubt you've noticed it, but there are some silvan elves who have been married for nearly 500 years at my age. Yet you continue to limit my activities and not allow me to do the things I wish. When Arwen was my age she was constantly riding and wandering alone, and I'm sure you'd have let *her* go hunting if she wished. Yet you have treated me the same since the day I entered this world! I am not an _Aihin _[little child] and it's about time you realized it!" [AN: Don't get me wrong, Celebithil dearly loves her sister, but she's using her as a weapon against her father].

Elrond's face was red, and his eyebrows were at a perfect 90 degree angle. "You are NOT one of the silvan elves!" he roared. "You are Eldasil Peredhel, one of the few High-Elven women remaining in Middle Earth, with a lineage far greater than any other. It's about time you lived up to it! Your great ancestors fought hard and suffered long for the future, at times giving their lives, yet you toss aside the gift to share their blood to be simple forest-dweller!!!"

His voice went deadly quiet. "Yet you insist that you are an adult. Very well then. Be prepared to face the consequences."

He stormed out of the room, leaving a very angry daughter behind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The next morning, the sisters and a company of elves prepared to depart for Lorien. Elrond embraced his eldest daughter, wishing her a safe and speedy journey. He did not even glance at Celebithil. Turning a cold shoulder, she put up an indifferent facade to an aching heart, and strutted from the valley, the last time she ever departed from Rivendell for the Golden Wood.

~o~o~o~o~END DREAM~o~o~o~o~

Celebithil awoke in her bed sobbing. 'Curse those stupid memories,' she thought as she hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. 'Forty years pass and still they haunt me.' Tears streamed down her face.

Someone entered the room, sheltering a candle. The girl looked up from the light, with a pale face and dark hair and smiled. "I thought you might want a friend," she said simply as she sat on the bed.

"Kemenuial, it's the dream again. It keeps making me relive it. It's so horrible!"

"Shh..." said the much younger elf. "I know."

Kemenuial was little more than 500 years old, but she did know. Her parents had been killed by orcs, and Menelsul and Mirengaer themselves had taken her in and raised her. During Celebithil's visits to the village, she had become very close to the strange girl who could almost read minds. The child was wiser than elves ten times her age, yet she was weak and vulnerable. The people of the village feared her uncanny abilities, and Menelsul and Mirengaer worried what might happen to the small girl if orcs attacked again. So with Celebithil's help, they arranged a home for her in Caras Galadhon- as Celebithil's maiden. She flourished among the five girls close(r) to her age, and the six became almost like sisters. [Kemenuial means 'Twilight of the Earth'].

Celebithil didn't have to tell her anything. Even at her young age, Kemenuial understood the thoughts and fears and wishes of the others. "He regrets it," she said simply. "He wishes more than anything to welcome you home. If only you could see what thirty-nine years of worry has done to him." She smiled. "If only you could see how much you really are like him."

Celebithil looked up from her knees. "You're joking, right? I'm nothing like my father. How could I possibly be like _him?"_

Kemenuial stood up and smiled. "You're more like him than you could ever imagine. You deny it, and he is blind too it, but with your dominant stubborn streaks, you are definitely your father's daughter."

_"Mani!?!"_ ['What!?!'] said Celebithil raising her eyebrows, with a look of disgust on her face. "I'm not stubborn!" (She didn't ask how Kemenuial could compare her to the man she had never met.)

Kemenuial snickered. "Oh yes you are! Remember that time Lady Galadriel tried to make you do the wash? Or when Nenloth tried to convince you to wear a gown to supper?" Kemenuial erupted into giggles and almost dropped the candle.

Celebithil threw a pillow at her and pouted. "I am not."

"_Ume,_ you are," Kemenuial insisted.

"Am not, am not, am not!"

Kemenuial burst out laughing again. "There you go!"

Celebithil was about to retort when there was a groan next door. The two girls immediately quieted and shrunk against the wall, Kemenuial shielding the candle. After several moments without breathing, the girls relaxed.

"I better go," Kemenuial whispered. "You don't want old Adanedhel waking up again and causing another ruckus. I was sore for weeks after all the chores Galadriel made us do."

Celebithil nodded in painful remembrance. "Be careful not to wake up the others," she advised as Kemenuial slipped out the door. "Last time Hinenmel woke up in the middle of the night, she insisted on having a big slumber party. They usually end up with stolen _lembas_ batter and shaving cream in Naurfea's hair. And more cleaning for us."

Kemenuial turned and smiled. "_Diola lle, _Celebithil," she said sincerely. "Thank you for everything." She disappeared into the shadows of the _talan_ and was gone.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN: Well, now we've met all the Outers, but what about the Inners? They're coming soon enough. All but Taurenreil have already been mentioned. See if you can figure out who's who. ^_^'

The Fellowship finally arrives next time!!! ::happy dance:: Thank you for reading and please review! Also, my updates will be less frequent and probably mostly on weekends/late at night now that exam week is over (we got half days during exam week). If you'd like to be alerted via email when I update, say so in a review and leave your email. Thanks! Namarie, mellonae!

~Calli-chan


	5. The Arrival

AN: ::dances around ecstatically:: For a long time I have been searching for the meaning of Celebrian's name. I knew it meant 'silver' something, but I had no idea what 'rian' meant. But finally, with the book I bought, I have discovered and it is perfect! Celebrian means 'Silver Maiden'!!!! ::dances happily:: How much closer to Selenity could we ask for her to be?

And I've reached a compromise with the Grey Company website. I'm not mad that they simplified Tolkien's language (as it is complex) or that they expanded it (as it is not entirely complete). I'm annoyed because they combined two different languages. I've purchased several books by Tolkien and elvish experts to try to learn and write elvish (Sindarin and Quenya separately) on my own. However, the Grey Company site is still more complete than anything else that I've found. So I'm going to use a mix of both Grey Company elvish (which is still mostly Tolkien's elvish, just revised and combined) and my own true Tolkien elvish. (i.e. I can't seem to find Tolkien's word for 'small', but the Grey Company says the word is 'ai', so until I find otherwise, I will use 'ai').

I'd also like to make it clear with this chapter about Haldir. One of my complaints about the movie is that his character was distorted almost as horribly as Faramir's. In the books, he is much kinder and welcoming (as Faramir is wiser and able to resist the Ring, unlike his brother). Therefore, in this fic you will not see Haldir and Faramir as portrayed in the movie. You will see, as I happily call them, book!Haldir and book!Faramir. ^_^'

See the bottom for replies to reviews. Thank you and enjoy! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted.

************************************************************************************************************************************

The golden sun was sinking as the Fellowship continued their trek across the woodland realm of Lorien. Finally free of the blindfolds, they looked in awe at the golden and silver trees reflecting the last light of the fading sun. Aragorn smiled sadly to himself as he walked along, lost in a memory of the last time he visited the fair land, forty years before. After all the sorrows of Moria, the eight companions felt their hearts uplifted as they walked in the land that seemed to be a memory of the Elder days.

Haldir paused and smiled as he reached a ledge. The Fellowship gathered and gazed in awe at the timeless land below. A great city rose from the midst of a forest, and in the twilight the tall mallorn trees appeared to be living towers. Green and gold and silver lights gleamed from the fair city, and they could catch hints of lovely song and music.

"Caras Galadhon," said Haldir proudly, "the heart of the Elvendom on earth, realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

~o~o~o~o~o~

An elven girl lay on her back on her bed as the sun's last rays desperately reached out above the trees for one final attempt before sinking below the world. It seemed as though the girl had layed there for hours, if not longer. Yet, she did not move as her room darkened and continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, waiting... waiting...

The stars winked into existence above. Finally, far below the great tree-palace, a silver horn rang out. The girl sat up quickly. An answering horn from above rang out once, twice, three times. 

By the third call, she was gone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Celebithil lifted her skirts and sprinted through the corridor towards the center of the palace. Some of the older elves looked at her disapprovingly as she flew by, but others smiled at her impatience and eagerness and moved to leave her a cleared path.

As she sped into the spacious central room, a familiar pale golden head finished the long climb up to the palace. "Haldir!" she cried out as she ran to him.

He looked up with surprise but smiled as she glomped him. [For non-FAPers, glomp means to hug with enthusiasm. Couldn't think of another word to describe it here. ^_^']

"Suilad,_ Aikuu. _['Little Crescent Moon' -endearment of Haldir for Celebithil]. I've only been gone for a year, you know." [AN: I'm assuming Elves handle time very differently from Men].

Celebithil gave him a final squeeze before releasing him. "But it's not the same as before you were a _Vakha._ Then I could see you every day. And we'd explore and fish and play and learn together. Which reminds me," she said teasingly, "you still owe me those advanced archery lessons."

He laughed. "Then you shall get them. Shall we plan for tomorrow morning?" He paused and smirked. "But you would probably not awaken until the afternoon."

Celebithil stuck her tongue out at him. "So I'm not a morning person! Nothing much happens in the morning anyways."

Haldir didn't reply. He looked at Celebithil strangely, blinked, and then stared at her. "_Kuu,_ are you *actually* wearing a dress?"

Celebithil put her hands on her hips. "What?! Why does everyone think I hate dresses! I don't hate them, I just hate how you can't properly do anything in them. When you wear a gown, you're not socially allowed to run or climb trees or fish, let alone even hold a bow."

Haldir was barely listening as he spun her around. "Plus," she continued as she turned, "if I wore a dress every day, it wouldn't be special when I did finally wear one."

_"Lle maa lirima,"_ [You look lovely] Haldir murmured as he looked at the simple white gown with a silver hem and flaring sleeves. "Like fair Nimrodel of old." Celebithil blushed.

Someone panted for breath behind them as he struggled to complete the long climb. Celebithil turned to see the smallest man she had even laid eyes on slowly standing and walking towards them.

"The _Periannath,"_ she whispered.

"Forgive me," Haldir said to her. "I have forgotten my duty." He left her and walked towards the seats of Galadriel and Celeborn.

"My Lord and Lady," he said, bowing. "I have returned, leading the Company of Imladris to Caras Galadhon."

One by one, the Fellowship of the Ring entered the tree-palace of the fair city in Lothlorien. The Halfling, whom Celeborn greeted as "Frodo of the Shire", was soon followed by seven others- Aragorn, and elf of Mirkwood, a dwarf of Durin's line, another man, and three other _Periannath_. Celebithil watched expectantly for a pointy hat to come climbing up to the _talan_ and the Grey Pilgrim to return to the palace.

Celeborn seemed to share her thoughts as he looked at the Fellowship standing before him. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." 

The company lowered their heads and sorrow returned to their faces. "He has fallen into shadow," said Galadriel softly, looking at the downcast faces.

In the back of the room, Celebithil looked up quickly, her eyes wide with shock. "_N'ume,_" she whispered. "No, it cannot be. Not Mithrandir."__

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," explained Legolas of Mirkwood. "A balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Many of the elves cried out in surprise at the sudden loss, but in the back of the _talan_, Celebithil stood motionless in shock, unable to form words.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," replied Galadriel. "We do not yet know his full purpose."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" said Celeborn desperately. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost." 

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all," said Galadriel, and she looked into the eyes of each of the company. Her eyes were piercing as they stared into the soul of the person, and in their minds she offered him what he most wanted as compared to the hopeless quest before them. None could hold her gaze for long, and many tore their eyes away to break down almost to tears. 

"Yet hope remains while the company is true," she said after searching them and knowing that all were resolved to go onward, and her words lightened their heavy hearts. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

But Celebithil heard none of this. In the back of the room, her mind had closed off the present world. In her mind's eye, she found herself in the forests of Imladris, centuries ago, dancing merrily around the Grey Pilgrim as he walked with her on the way back to the citadel. He was old even then, but she was barely a century- young, happy, and completely naive. He smiled at her constant joy in learning the tales of lore, and he happily told her the tales of the Two Trees of Valinor and the early ages of the world many times. She remembered the numerous times throughout her nearly two thousand years that he had always been there for her- teaching, listening, and guiding.

She suddenly found herself in the great _talan_ of Lorien again and realized that never again would she see his smile or hear his happy laugh. Like a weighty lead hammer, it hit her heart suddenly and heavily. She felt as if her entire mind, heart, and being was about to collapse.

"_N'ume,"_ she murmured desperately, breaking free from the trance. "_Gilthoniel! A Elbereth!_ Please no! Not Mithrandir!" [Elbereth is the Lady of the Stars of Valinor. Along with Earendil, elves and elf-friends of Arda most often cry out to her for help. Long story. Read the Simarillion. ^_^']

She cried out again, a strangled sob of an aching heart, and fled down the western corridor.

************************************************************************************************************************************

AN:Gomen nasi for the shortness. Unfortunately, this and the last chapter had to be kinda dull to establish the foundations of the story. Here's the Review Replies I promised:

**Tomoyo Sakura-** Thank you again for constantly being such a loyal reader. Your reviews always cheer me up. ::gives Sakura-chan the shiny badge that reads "Calli-chan's Most Devoted Reader":: ^_^' Also, I had been using the Grey Company website, http://www.grey-company.org/ Their elvish is based in Tolkien's works, but has been simplified and adapted. For Quenya tutorial, you might try Ardalambion, http://www.uib.no/People/hnohf/ I've also purchased a book called The Languages of Middle Earth (I believe it is by Ruth Nole) to learn more in a non-online addition. And there are several sites out there that have attempted to translate the non-subtitled movie elvish too. Good luck and have fun!

**Li Raeth-** *bounces higher* Eek! Thank you for reading! Thank you! Is the sequel to 'Always with you' coming out soon? ::glares:: ^_^' _Hennaid! _(I picked this up from Aragorn in FotR. Apparently it means 'thank you', but I'm not sure if it's Sindarin or Quenya. I'm assuming Sindarin).

**shinigami no baka**- ::winks:: I'm so pleased that some people are back from the original. But don't give it away to everyone else! :D The pairing is basically the same, but a lot of complications have been added. The basic story is still here, but greatly enriched, and towards the end of where I left off before, everything will change from what I originally planned. Glad you like it! 

**Sunshine Fia-** Actually, Aragorn is a man, but as a man he is mortal. But, ::tries to shorten a very long explanation::, his forefathers were the great leaders of men, almost super-humans. The "Rangers" as they are called are the remnants of these super-humans. Their lifespan is 3x that of a normal man. So actually, according to the timeline in RotK, Aragorn is 88 when the Fellowship was formed. (But he lives to be 240-ish). Does this make any sense? 

**moon-** Gomen, but I doubt this pairing will happen. Keep reading though! There's a chance, and you might find you like other pairings even better! ::winks::

**alexz**- I'll try to keep updating quickly, but unfortunately delays will be frequent. Gomen nasi! Enjoy the new chappie!

**Solus Nox-** You should be getting an email soon if you haven't already. And yea, I agree this chapter was slow. I needed it, but I didn't like writing it very much because while my mind was already far far ahead at Helm's Deep, my fingers had to write about what happened thousands of years before. ^_^'

**Gionna-** Yep! Celebithil is Usa. You will probably be able to guess most from their names or descriptions. (Hotaru is Kemenuial- this was probably the toughest name to guess). And though I adore Legolas/Usa pairings as much (if not more) than everyone else, it seems like that's all there is anymore, so I must be different. Of course, all things are liable to change, but I wouldn't count on it here. There might be a side pairing with one of the other senshi and Legolas, though. 

**Tenshi-chan-** Thank you! Thank you!

****************************************

Thank you everyone for your devotion. Next time, I promise you shall learn more about the pairing, if you haven't guessed (some of) it already. _Hennaid, Diola lle, _and domo arigato for reading, and please review. _Namarie, mellonae!_  
  


~Calli-chan


	6. The Intruder

AN: Thank you SO much *everyone* for all the reviews! A lot of people are thinking Haldir/Celebithil. But I said it takes much more than a one-word answer to explain, neh? We'll see what you think after this chapter. Mwhahaha! ^_^'

**Tenshi-chan**- I'm flattered that you're comparing Niirer to Always With You. _Hennaid! _But I assure you, as you will soon discover, that this will take a very different twist. ::grins evilly:: And don't give up on the H/H idea! That's unique and we need more creativity around here! Just think for yourself and don't worry if two minds think of a similar good idea. :D Anyways, I'm planning a H/Elrohir/Elladan triangle. Can't get much weirder than that. ^_^'

And gomen nasi to Kiwi and anyone else who is having trouble with the elvish. Guess I got a little carried away. ^_^' I complied a mini-dictionary to help. It's a mix of Official Tolkien Sindarin/Quenya, Grey Company elvish, and other tidbits I've picked up.__

**Calli-chan's Frequently Used Elvish Dictionary**__

_Ume_ - yes

_N'ume_ - no

_Namarie_ - 'Farewell'

_Suliad_ - friendly greeting (i.e. 'Hi!')

_Amin hiraetha_ - I'm sorry

_Diola lle_ - Thank you (according to the Grey Company)

_Hennaid_ - Thank you (according to the movie)

_Mani?_ - What?

_Ai_ - little or small (so_ Aicath_ is 'little cat' and_ Aikuu_ is 'little crescent moon')

_Tarien_ - Princess

_Periannath_ - elvish name for Hobbits

_Istari_ - wizards

_Imladris_ - Rivendell

_Mithrandir_ - Gandalf ('Grey Pilgrim')

_Vakhar_ - the elite group of guards on the borders of Lorien. (singular:_ Vakha_)

_mellyrn_ - 'mallorn'; these are the golden trees of Lorien

_talan_ - 'flet'; basically tree-houses

_lembas_ - 'waybread'; the nourishing bread of the elves for long journeys

This has also been posted at the beginning of chapter 2 and will be posted randomly in the future to help. Thank you all again and please review!

*************************************************************

*********

For one time in her life, she wished only to cry. But the tears would not come. In shock, her tear ducts had dried up like a desert, but her heart was inundated with pain.

She pulled her dark cloak closer around her. She did not possess the powers of Luthien to weave a cloak of secrecy, but for once she wanted to be, like her foremother, nothing more than a shadow, alone and unnoticed.

She hugged her knees and sobbed into them. How could he be gone? He was Mithrandir, wisest and greatest of the Istari. He was her friend. She saw him in the Mirror two days before. How could he suddenly leave the living world?

A thin salty tear slid down her cheek. She tasted it on her lips, and her eyes began to fill with water. Curling up and ducking her head down, she cried to her knees of the sudden loss.

Below, the small silvery steam sang softly and sadly. Celebithil gradually quieted and listened to its mournful but comforting song. Lifting her head, Celebithil found that in her blind grief she had fled to the branch of a tree overlooking the water, where she now sat huddled between the trunk and the limb. Stars glimmered above, especially Gil-Estel, and _Rana_ shone brightly, comforting the heart of the Silvermoon. ['Rana' name for the Moon among the Noldor elves. 'Gil-Estel', Star of Hope, is Earendil].

In a dream, it seemed, she heard elven voices begin to sing. Leading them all, she picked out the familiar voice of Naurfea, her beloved (though sometimes arguesome) friend and maiden, singing in the ancient tongue of the elves.

_"A Olorin i yaresse _[Olorin who once was...] 

_Mentaner i Numeherui _[Sent by the Lords of the West] 

_Tirien i Romenori _[To guard the lands of the East] 

_Maiaron i Oiosaila _[Wisest of all Maiar] 

_Manan elye etevanne _[What drove you to leave] 

_Norie i melanelye?" _[That which you loved?]

Celebithil listened and her heart lifted as she recalled the great deeds of Gandalf in his life. "Mithrandir," she softly sang with Naurfea, her voice full of sorrow. _"Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren."_ [Mithrandir, O Pilgrim Grey] 

_"U-reniathach i amar galen _[No more will you wander the green fields of this earth] 

_I reniad lin ne mor, nuithannen _[Your journey has ended in darkness.] 

_In gwith ristennin, i fae narchannen _[The bonds cut, the spirit broken] 

_I lach Anored ardhon gwannen _[The flame of Anor has left this world] 

_Caled Veleg, ethuiannen." _[A great light, has gone out.]

_"Hiro hon hidh ab 'wanath,"_ she prayed to the stars. [May he find peace after death (May he rest in peace)]. Earendil shone down upon her, sadly and brightly.

In that upper world, above the ground and seemingly an arm's reach from the heavens, time had little meaning. Celebithil had no idea how long she sat there, alone and quiet, far from the bustle of the tree-palace.

At length, soft noises below caught her attention and awakened her from her stupor. A tall broad-shouldered figure sat beside the stream, half-heartedly dropping pebbles into the silvery waters. Above, Celebithil stealthily crawled from her leafy hiding spot out onto the branch to get a better view of the intruder.

"How can there be any hope for Gondor?" the figure, now clearly a man, muttered as he watched the golden sands of Lorien slip from his palm through his calloused fingers. Celebithil, far out on the branch, leaned down to catch his soft-spoken words. 

"How can there be any hope for Middle Earth? We are taking the Ring to darkness. And Gandalf... Gandalf has already succumbed to the Darkness. There is no hope for us." He took his head in his hands and began to weep. Celebithil looked down with similar sorrow.

"Why?" he murmured suddenly. "WHY?! ARRRGH!!!" He jumped up and began running along the banks of the steam, aggressively kicking sand and pebbles into the waters, trying to take out his frustration and sorrow on the ground itself.

Leafy foliage from a branch above blocked Celebithil's vision as he ran along, so she quickly climbed further out on the branch to watch the strange actions of this man as he ran madly around the steam.

There was a sickening groan that brought Celebithil back to the branch on which she lay. She gulped as she realized too late that she had gone out too far on the thinning branch and it could no longer support her weight, even as an elf. There was a nasty snap as the part of the limb was suddenly set free from the tree and it plummeted to the earth with the Silvermoon. She tumbled to the ground unhurt, but tangled among bushes and shrubs. [AN: I know, I know. What a surprise. ^_^'].

The man froze. "Who disturbs my solitude?" he said, turning. Celebithil, freed from the shrub, shrank against the tree trunk and tried not to breathe. "Who dares mock my grief?" he called louder as he madly ran towards the tree. "You shall not leave this place alive!!"

In an instant, the man's sword was in hand, and he was hacking at the bushes concealing Celebithil. "I see you, creature! Do not move and your death shall be swift. For you come to mock and destroy me, and then befoul this fair land. But you shall do neither! For I am your death and your doom!"

Celebithil ducked quickly as the sharp sword swiped the air where her head had been a moment before. Giving no chance for rest, he immediately plunged his sword again towards the figure cloaked in darkness. She squealed and rolled aside just in time. The sword point was embedded in the tree.

_"Amin hiraetha, toror'orn,"_ she whispered to the poor tree as she quickly fled from the madman as he tried to free his sword from the wood. ['I'm sorry, brother tree.'] She set off in a desperate sprint for her life in the opposite direction. But in a matter of moments, the heavy boots of a crazed man pursued her light elven feet.

She ran, without direction or course or path. She had no idea whether she ran towards the city or from it. Her mind was a blur, only focused on the trees before her to put space between herself and the madman with a sword.

She leapt, ducked, turned, and zigzagged, but nothing seemed to lose her hunter. The insane predator ran straight and true, never faltering and heedless of all before him but to destroy the shadowy figure.

She had no idea how long or far she led this wild chase. So she was surprised when she heard a strange gurgling sound before her. She might have guessed its source, had she not been distracted by the abrupt halt to the heavy sound of pursuing feet.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "So I finally lost him," she said to herself as she slowed to a light jog. She approached the source of the gurgling noise, a river, and stopped to bend over and catch her breath. She took in large gulps of air, trying desperately to return oxygen to her limbs and not pass out after the long sprint for life.

"The Celebrant," she muttered, looking out at its silvery waters in the moonlight. "I had no idea I had come this far. It will be a long hike back to Caras Galadhon, that is sure. And I will have to be sure that these strange foreigners are watched closely and do not go mad again to kill one of us."

There was a strange yell behind her, and in a split second, before even her elven senses could react, she found herself pushed over and her face in the dirt, the weight of someone many times heavier than herself holding her down. Her breath came in short frightened gasps, and she tried not to cry out in pain as her arms were crossed and crushed behind her back. The man smiled evilly and triumphantly. He stood, adjusting all his weight to his one foot which was pressed on top of her crossed arms, crushing them against her back and almost grinding her body to the ground. She closed her eyes; if he did not kill her soon, she felt sure she'd die from the heartless crushing.

Celebithil thought she saw something gleam in the starlight out of the corner of her eye as he held his sword aloft. "Now you die," he said, his voice deadly quiet as he prepared to plunge the sharp metal into her back.

_"Ed' i'ear ar'elena, tampa!"_ she cried desperately. _"N'awra amin!"_ ['By the Sea and Stars, stop! Don't hurt me!']

Above her vulnerable body, his arm paused. Celebithil's heart pounded wildly in her ears as she felt the breeze blow hints of the cold metal near her helpless flesh.

But slowly the curtain of madness was lifted from the man's eyes. "But you are one of the Fair Folk!" he said with surprise, lowering his sword and lifting his foot from her crushed arms.

_"Lle nowa, Unguer?"_ she said sarcastically. ['You think, Hollow One?']

He sheathed his sword and stepped back as she slowly sat up while rubbing her arms and massaging her back, trying to regain normal circulation.

"I thought you to be a shadow of the Nameless Realm," the man explained as Celebithil tested her feet, to be sure they would hold her, and slowly stood. "I never guessed . . . But who are you? And why did you spy on me?"

He reached out and pulled back the hood, which still concealed Celebithil's face. Furious crystalline eyes glared up at him as her silvery hair spilled down her shoulders. There was a sharp intake of breath from the man.

"It was you whom invaded my sorrow, _Engwa,_" she said angrily before he could comment on her being a she-elf. "You are not the only one who mourns the loss of Lord Mithrandir." ['Engwa' is a name for Men. It means 'Sickly'.]

The man looked surprised and shocked. "Gandalf. You. . . you knew him?"

"Far better than you could ever claim. I have known him all my life."

"And how long would that be?" asked the man almost hesitantly.

"One thousand, eight hundred and fifty-two years," said Celebithil proudly. "And six months," she added on an afterthought.

The man gasped in shock. "But... but that was nearly a thousand years before the Stewards began to rule Gondor, nearly a thousand years before King Earnur rode off to challenge the Witch-king of the Nazgul and never returned. And the Stewards have been ruling for hundreds upon hundreds of years! How can one so young as yourself claim such an age?"

Celebithil chuckled, shocking the man even more. "You know your history well, _Firima._ [This is another elvish name for men, which means 'Mortal']. You must be the man of Gondor from the Fellowship, Boro-... Boro--..." She paused and looked at him questioningly. "Borothor?"

"Nay, I am Boromir, son of Denethor. But how do you know my name? I did not proclaim it."

Celebithil hesitated. She quickly decided not to speak of the Mirror, nor even mention her grandmother. "You forget that foreigners are not often permitted in Lorien," she improvised. "So when eight strangers come, news spreads rapidly."

Boromir raised his eyebrows. "Then my companions and I are the talk of your fair country. Should I view this as a compliment?"

Celebithil laughed. "_Ume, _[Yes] it could be viewed as one. You crossed our borders only two days ago, yet already you are greatly renowned in our country."

"I am honored," he said softly. He inclined his head in a bow, but his eyes never left her face. Celebithil felt her breathing quicken as she almost fearfully held his strange gaze. The look on his face was foreign to her, and she was not sure she liked it.

"But it is obvious that you know little of elvish years and customs," she said, tearing her eyes away quickly and staring at the ground. She reminded herself that this mortal had just tried to kill her. She reminded herself that this was an unworthy _Engwa_ ['Sickly'] to whom she was speaking, and she was a High-Elven lady, considered a _Tarien en Edhil _[Princess of the Elves]. She turned her back on him and began to walk along the shore of the Celebrant while speaking at random. "To elves, you must be at least a millennium to be considered mature. Though our eternal appearances become permanent around a century old, our wisdom must still grow and multiply, year by year." She splashed her feet in the silvery waters of the river and paused, looking up at the stars. "At not even two millennia, I am still considered young to my people." Her face darkened. "A child to some." 

Her eyes drifted past Gil-Estel and all the glorious constellations to the setting moon and the eastern horizon. The night was dimming and a faint hue was appearing where the land became one with the sky. 

_"Vasa _returns," she said softly.

"Vasa?" said a voice behind her. 

"The Sun," she said quietly, more as an automatic reply than remembering the man behind her.

"I have tarried long," she said out loud to herself. "Punishment surely awaits me if my absence is discovered."

Without another thought, she turned quickly and began to sprint back to the golden woods. There was a cry behind her as she reached the eaves of the woods. She paused, suddenly remembering Boromir.

"A name, anything, lady! Who are you and how can I find you again?" he cried as she turned to leave.

She smiled slightly despite herself. "They call me Celebithil. Ask any, and they shall seek me, though I may be hidden from many eyes."

She quickly turned and, without waiting for a reply, sprinted from his sight, leaving Boromir to discover a few moments later that he had no idea how to return to Caras Galadhon.

************************************************************************

AN: Interesting turn of events, neh? Boromir acted weird in the beginning, I know. It was hard to explain. Call it 'Blind Grief' if you like. The way I see it, the Ring already had a foothold on him and was probably corrupting him even in Lorien. So it is quite possible that it could blind his eyes to do such a thing as almost kill an innocent.

As for Usa, I know it isn't likely that she'd recover from such a traumatizing experience quickly. And she won't. It was curiosity and amusement at this mortal that temporarily bridged the two, but it will be a while before she will trust him.

And the elvish of this chapter is a big mix of a lot of stuff. All the names for Men are directly from the Simarillion and other Tolkien things. The song is from the movie soundtrack. Several of Celebithil's outbursts are from the Grey Company site. Her wish for Gandalf to Rest in Peace is the modified version of what Legolas says in the movie upon discovering (what they think is) the remains of Merry and Pip. So in other words, I like variety. And using all I can to get as close to the real thing as possible.

Thank you for your dedication in reading and please take the extra moment to review. Swift water and light laughter till next we meet! Ja!

~Calli-chan


	7. Dawn and Day

AN: Here's a treat for everyone!!! ::throws cream puffs out into the audience:: No school and a new update! ::confetti falls from the ceiling and the balloons are released:: Can you tell I'm in a festive mood?

Thank you to all who left a review! You are the ink for the author's pen... er, quill. Domo arigato!

**Tenshi-chan-** ::manical laughter:: You know how much fun it is to make people insane?

**Cassie-bear01**- ::does a cheer:: Thanks so much for the encouragement!

WAY TO GO! I LIKE IT! KEEP IT UP 

Aniki- _Diola lle! _Sorry for the shortness of this chap, but more will come soon. 

**Rachel Evens-** ::hands out a cookie:: YAY!! Somebody knows the Simarillion. :D

**Senshi's Tenshi -** Domo arigato! _Hennaid!_ This fic has changed so much from the beginning and I;m so glad someone besides myself recognizes and loves it. I feel like all the characters came alive, most of all Celebithil. I feel like I don't tell her what to do anymore, she does it and I write about it. ^_^' Weird, but true. And yes, there's definitely more chappies in this version- the original was *far* too rushed. And as for Arwen returning to Rivendell unscathed, (this might be explained in more detail later), Galadriel's mirror sent her warnings in the from of possible-future horror scenes and Celebithil's near death while crossing over Caradhras to return home. No one wanted to risk this happening, so they kept her closely guarded in Lorien while her sister journeyed home. The warnings stopped after that. That's it in a nutshell. ^_^'

**alexz- **Domo arigato! Here's the new installment!

**Kiwi**- _Hennaid! Diola lle ten' i'anna. _That didn't work very well, but it means 'Thank you for the gift' (of help). Why are there no words for 'encouragement' or help or anything! baka people.

**Serenity Silvermoon**- lol! I never said I didn't like the couple, I just said this section needs some variety. There's always a possibility, but if it were to become a pairing, it wouldn't be until the very end, hundreds of years after her pain... ::wink::

**Sunshine Fia**- Actually, yes she was in Rivendell when Arwen met Aragon. I'm not sure whether or not it will come to play in here, but she noticed her sister acting strangely and eventually forced and explanation. Then she shared the secret and tried to help her sister. And this chappie introduces the Inners. Have fun!

Silver Dragonfly- Thanks for the review! Enjoy _Kirma Enque_ [Part Six] 

***************************************************************************************

The forest was alive with light as Celebithil quietly jogged towards the city. Even in these early hours, the post-dawn sounds in the forest ahead indicated that she was nearing the city. It was apparent that not all elves preferred to wait until the sun was directly overhead before rising.

She stifled a yawn as Caras Galadhon appeared before her-- sparkling treetops, living towers, green walls and all. Her feet ached from the long run, and her body was exhausted from the endless night. Despite her fatigue, she urged her feet to a sprint across the clearing to avoid being seen by any watchers from the outer _talans_. She quietly slipped inside the living walls and hurried towards the tree-palace.

Attempting to remain as inconspicuous as possible, she went to the servants' entrance on the back of the tree. She quickly climbed the smaller ladder, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto her soft bed and sleep away the daylight. After many minutes of seemingly endless climbing, she pulled herself up into a back hall and hurried along the corridor to the western wing.

~*~*~*~*~

Quietly as possible, she inched along the wall and tiptoed past the chambers of Celeborn and Galadriel, unsure whether or not her grandparents had risen for the day. She was grateful she did not need to pass her maidens' rooms on the other side of her chambers. Menelsul and Mirengaer especially (who had rooms beside those of her maidens) would launch into a long lecture or a tirade if they heard her sneaking into the palace after missing all night. Celebithil smiled. They were very protective of their "Aicath". ['Kitten', remember?]

At last, she reached her own door. She shrank against the frame and put her hand on the knob behind her back. Inch by inch, she opened the door inwards, praying to Elbereth that it would not squeak, and backed into the room.

Quickly then, she spun around the other side of the door and leaned against it while pushing backwards. The door closed with a slight 'click'. Celebithil sighed in relief and slid to the floor with her back against the door. "Finally safe," she murmured, looking out at her room.

She almost screamed. Five faces stared back at her with a mixture of fear, annoyance, anger and sympathy written upon them. She covered her gaping mouth and scrambled to her feet. "_Mani?_ ... How?..." ['Mani' means 'what'].

Naurfea glared at her with her arms crossed. "Bed empty. No note or word. Gone all night. Last seen by Haldir when the Company arrived. What were you thinking, Ithil? Oh wait," she added sarcastically, seeming to beg Celebithil to argue, "you weren't thinking at all. What a surprise." ['Naurfea' means 'Fire Spirit']

"So what if I was gone!" said Celebithil angrily. "I don't have to tell you what I do with each second of my life. I have as much a right as any to private time."

"Yes," interrupted Nenloth before Naurfea and Celebithil could launch into one of their infamous quarrels, "but when no one knew where you were all night, it aroused much concern. And on the night strangers arrived in Lorien..." ['Nenloth' means 'Water Flower']

"We know you are hurting," said Hinenmel kindly. "We all are. But we just wish you had said something before disappearing." ['Hinenmel' means 'Child of Love'. _Thanks Senshi's Tenshi!_]

Celebithil opened her mouth, but slowly shut it as the words sunk in. How could she be so transient, so heartless, so cruel? Not even twelve hours had passed, yet she had already forgotten.

Mithrandir. Already it seemed a sorrowful echo. How could something distract her from her grief? How could she even briefly forget the sudden horrific event that veiled her eyes with tears?

She sunk into a chair beside the balcony. Boromir. That was the mortal's name. It all went back to him. The strange man to whom she'd told far too much. She wondered now. Why had she tarried with him on the shore? Why had she not fought and destroyed him after his attempt on her life? Why had she revealed her name?

"Do the others know?" she said out loud to her maidens, hopelessly.

Taurenreil smiled. "Only us. We took special care to not even hint to Menelsul and Mirengaer that you were missing. You can imagine how they would have freaked out and sounded the alarm had they known." Celebithil grimaced at the thought. "And everyone else would only notice you were missing if you were not present at the midday meal," she laughed. ['Taurenreil' means 'Garlanded maiden of the Forest']

"Ertirhiril knows," said Kemenuial quietly from her position by the bedpost. [Remember Kemenuial? the 'Twilight of the Earth'? ;D ]

"Well is there anything that woman doesn't know?" Hinenmel smiled. 

"Why Ithil's dress is already soiled," said Naurfea sarcastically.

Celebithil stuck out her tongue at her dark-haired fiery friend. Her dress was indeed dirty, with dirt and grass stains scattered at random across the white fabric. The black cloak was in worse condition (though less obvious), with several twigs adding to the stain and mud.

"I was climbing again," she explained. "I was climbing and I fell. Then I was running and I feel again." She wasn't lying. She just left out the part where she was being ground into the sand by a crazed man, and her arms and ribs felt like they would snap in agony. She did not want her friends to be concerned, and she didn't feel like launching into the full explanation. Parts of it she still didn't understand herself.

"Seems like you fall a lot," muttered Naurfea. The others smiled, while Celebithil stuck out her tongue again.

"Well you'd better change," said Hinenmel with a wink. "After all, don't forget your date with Haldir."

The girls laughed as Celebithil blushed. "It's *not* a date," she insisted as they smirked and refused to believe it. "It's only archery lessons..."

"And don't forget to ask him when his brothers, Orophin and Rumil, are coming to visit," said Taurenreil with dreamy remembrance as the five moved towards the door. "Those are two elves I don't want to miss!"

"Do I really have to go down _now?_" Celebithil half yawned, half whined as the others drifted out the door.

"Yes, unless you want to prove to him that Celebithil is *always* tardy and *never* rises early," said Nenloth firmly. "And I doubt he'll find that attractive."

Celebithil laughed and threw a pillow at her as she ducked and scurried out the door. "I don't care what he thinks!" Celebithil called after her. "This she-elf is going to get some much needed sleep before shooting any arrows!"

She promptly fell back on the bed of her now empty room and slipped into a dreamless doze.

*****************************************************************************************

AN: I know, I know. A bit short, a bit fluffy. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!

But I've got some openings in this fic coming up. Is there anything you'd like to see happen? Any ideas you've got that you've been dying to share? Want to see Leggy pull out a mirror and do a "Still the Prettiest" routine or give Aragorn a pity party with a banner proclaiming "Still not King"? (Go read Cassie's VSDs if you haven't already! )

Or I could just fill it with my own ideas and stuff. It'll still be good if no one wants to see anything in particular, but I'm just giving you the chance. (And there's no guarantee that all ideas, if any, will be used). 

So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Ja!

~Calli-chan

(If you want an email update, leave your email and say so in a review or send an email to Callistostar786@hotmail.com. _Namarie, mellonae!_)


	8. Lessons and Reunions

AN: Wow. Gomen nasi for this huge unintentional delay. School is . . . insane. I am in desperate need of a vacation or at least some time for stuff to slow down and allow me to catch my breath. And gomen for taking forever to reply to emails or whatever- I have had very limited time online.

Hopefully this won't happen again. Hopefully. But don't be surprised if it does. I know what will happen, of course, but I haven't even started writing ch. 9 yet, let alone typing or editing it (I usually like to have the next chap ready when I upload the previous).

Oh well. _Hennaid_ for your continued dedication and patience! Enjoy Ch. 8!

********************************************************************************************************************************

"Don't grip the wood so tightly," instructed Haldir as he moved behind his pupil to help her. "If you held it any tighter, your knuckles would go white, and you would lose circulation in your hands," he tried to joke.

Celebithil paid no attention to his lame attempt at humor. She simply nodded slightly at his instructions and began to pull the string back and aim towards the distant upturned pail on a branch. "And don't be so harsh with the string," interrupted Haldir. Celebithil let go of the string in frustration, and with a slight 'twang', the bow relaxed. "This longbow may be a weapon of war and death," continued Haldir as he tried to teach her the ways of the _Vakhar_, "but treat the wood as a living tree and the string as that of a harp. Be gentle yet firm, and it will serve you well. Guide the arrow, but let it fly on its own."

Celebithil struggled to keep all the instructions in mind as she pulled back on the string again and loaded an arrow. 'Harp string, tree wood, guide arrow, loose hands . . .' She struggled to control the large longbow (which was almost taller than herself) while keeping her hands loose, and in result her grip slipped and the arrow fell.

"And now your grip is *too* loose," Haldir smiled, stating the obvious.

"It's hopeless," cried Celebithil in frustration as she threw the bow onto the ground. The smile was chased off Haldir's face as he suddenly became aware of the tension and frustration that had been building to a climax in the Silvermoon.

"Why are you giving up?" asked Haldir with concern. "This isn't like you."

Celebithil turned to face him with self-annoyance clearly written on her features. "Haldir, I will never be a skilled bowman. It is now clear to me that I know nothing. My so called 'Skills' were gained here and there throughout my childhood, whenever I could get them. But they were worthless basic minor lessons that quickly ended because of my father's prying eyes. He didn't even want us *touching* a weapon." She paused. "Come to think of it, I don't even think Arwen knows how to hold a standard bow."

Haldir smiled mysteriously. "You would be surprised at what your sister can do," he said softly.

Celebithil looked shocked. "You mean that even the 'Perfect Elf Princess' knows better than I?" She screamed in frustration and looked about ready to pull her hair out. "How am I to live up to her? How am I to prove myself?!"

Haldir stepped closer as she slowly calmed down and looked at her intently, staring into the depths of her crystalline orbs. "Even Luthien Tinuviel, fairest of all, had a warrior spirit," he murmured. "It was hidden and discouraged by her father, but it was as much a part of her as her renowned beauty and fair voice. How else could she have escaped the prisons and obstacles of friend and foe alike to save Beren, her love, from the depths of Evil's prisons? How else could they together have stolen a Simaril, one of the great elvish jewels, from the very core of Morgoroth's dark domain? You have inherrited this great spirit, _Aikuu_. You have the spirit of Luthien and the will of Idril Celebrimbor. Don't give up. Let it shine." [AN: Idril is another strong elvish woman and ancestor of Celebithil.]

Haldir reached down and picked up the longbow from the ground. He laid it flat upon the palms of his outstretched hands and offered it to Celebithil. She stared at him for a moment, completely speechless.

"I have faith in you," Haldir whispered. Celebithil held his gaze a moment longer, then clutched the bow firmly and brought it parallel to her side. "Teach me all you know," she said with conviction.

~*~*~*~

Hours later, Celebithil lay across her bed, just wanting to sleep. The lesson had been long and exhausting; neither knew how long it would be until Haldir was called to the borders again, so the lessons lasted almost the entire day to get in as much as possible.

Just before sunset, Haldir had finally called it a day and Celebithil had hurried to the palace to raid the kitchens. It had been a long tiresome afternoon, and now with a full stomach, she wanted only to sleep.

Of course, Hinenmel chose that moment to enter.

"Guess what I just heard!" she squealed, running in and plopping on the bed. Hinenmel was a master of gossip; often Celebithil would be her partner in the crime or share her enthusiasm at fresh news, but today she wished only for peace and quiet.

Hinenmel didn't wait for a response from Celebithil. "One of the Fellowship had been missing since last night," she said, happily bouncing on the bed as her golden hair followed, making wave patterns in the air. Celebithil groaned to herself. "It was the man," continued Hinenmel. "Not Estel, but the man from Gondor. No one seemed to remember his name."

"Boromir," groaned Celebithil.

Hinenmel snapped her fingers. "That was it! I knew it started with a 'B'! Anyways, this man-- Boromir as you call him-- was just found *an hour* ago wandering miles and miles from Caras Galadhon. Some _Vakhar_ troops on their way home from the _yrch_ battles discovered him. No one seems to know how he could have gotten so far away. He claimed he just enjoyed walking in the fair land, but wouldn't admit he was hopelessly lost." She giggled. "_Amin n'rangwa edanea._ These humans are so strange! But I hear this one was strong and _quelien_." [good-looking] She giggled again. "Hot, but apparently not so smart." ['I don't understand these humans.']

"He's a *human*," said Celebithil with exasperation. "You aren't telling me you have a crush on that mortal *too*?"

Hinenmel giggled and winked. Honestly, between Hinenmel and Taurenreil with their boy-craziness, Celebithil considered declaring herself eternally single. "Rumil is still number one on my list," said Hinenmel with starry eyes, "but this Boromir can't be forgotten."

Celebithil rolled over on her stomach to face her friend. "You're telling me that this Gondor man is on your 'list' when even Estel isn't?"

Hinenmel smiled dreamily as she hugged her knees. "Aragorn is... too good for words. Gorgeous to be sure. But I've had to move on. Since he last visited Lorien when Arwen was here, it's been obvious that the two were meant for each other. Even I can't come between a perfect match like that."

"And yet you consider a man whose entire lifespan you've lived nearly thirty times already."

Hinenmel shrugged. "It's been done before."

"Twice," responded Celebithil. "And both joinings were in the First Age. One ended in sorrow, one ended in unknown. Don't expect any happy endings along that road."

Hinenmel stuck out her tongue to rob Celebithil of the seriousness in her voice. "Fine then. But Rumil is still my number one, and don't even think you can steal him away too."

~*~*~*~*~

The future king of Gondor rummaged through the supplies from the past month, judging between what could be salvaged or was still good and what would need to be replaced in Lorien.

Boromir, returned from his disappearance the previous night by some amused elves, sat pensively on a tree root behind him. His face had a distant look, like one men often wear when dreaming of their homeland. Aragorn assumed he was reliving memories of his beloved Minas Tirith, months upon months since he had last been home.

So Aragorn was rather surprised when Boromir vocalized his thoughts but did not speak of Gondor at all. 

"What does 'Engwa' mean?" he asked suddenly.

Aragorn took a moment to reply. "It translates to 'The Sickly'. It's a rather insulting elvish name for men."

Boromir nodded and seemed satisfied. Aragorn moved to return to his work. "And what of 'Firima'?" he asked abruptly again.

Aragorn sighed and gave up. He closed up the bag and turned to face him. "Have the Galadhrim been less then courteous to you?" he questioned.

"No indeed!" said Boromir quickly, rather surprised that Aragorn, almost an elf himself, would suggest such a thing. "Why?"

"'Firima' means 'Mortal'. Of Old, it was an honored name, calling to mind the Gift of Men. But since the fall of Numenor, the Gift of Men--our death-- has been looked on as our doom. A name such as 'Firima' is primarily used today to remind us of our place in the world, as opposed to the great immortals. It is not as insulting as 'Engwar', but it is not the nicest name for Men."

"Do they have _any_ respected names for us?" asked Boromir rather doubtfully.

A dreamy look seemed to grace Aragorn's features. "Of old there were many. _Hildor_- the Followers, and _Apanonar_- the After-born. _Atani, Edain, _the younger children of Iluvatar, and many others." ['Atani' and 'Edain' mean 'the Second People'. Iluvatar is a name for Eru ('The One' = God).]

"And what do they name themselves?" asked Boromir curiously.

Aragorn smiled. "They have many names, each more beautiful than the next. But one of their most beloved is 'Eldar', the People of the Stars. They have a great love for the stars and the night sky."

Boromir followed his gaze to the millions of pinpricks in the great darkening fabric above. A pink hue gleamed softly in the West in remembrance of the Sun and the great things beyond that far horizon.

"Which is Earendil?" murmured Boromir, recalling the song from Elrond's house long ago. Slowly Aragorn raised his arm and pointed northward to his forefather, the most brilliant star twinkling in the night sky. [AN: I assume that Earendil, the Star of Hope, is also the North Star and the guiding star for sailors.]

"Earendil the Mariner," Boromir muttered, remembering part of the song. "Why 'the Mariner'? Is it common among the elves to name the Stars after the Sea?"

Aragorn shook his head. "They love the Sea as much, if not more than the Stars, but Earendil earned his name while he walked in Middle Earth. As he was, as his name translates, a great lover of the Sea." Boromir looked speculative so Aragorn continued to explain. "'Ear' means 'Sea'. 'En' is the preposition 'of the'. 'Dil' is a suffix meaning 'lover of'. Therefore, Earendil, the great mariner of both ocean waters and the waters of the dark world above, means 'Lover of the Sea'."

A look of comprehension dawned on Boromir's face. "But then what does my name mean? I'm told it was selected from the great figures of olden times, but I have never known its meaning."

Aragorn smiled. "'Boromir' translates to 'Jewelled Hand'-- 'boro'- hand, and 'mir'- jewel."

Boromir looked thoughtful again as he digested this new information about himself. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped suddenly. "How do you say 'Thank you'?" he asked.

Aragorn smiled at the interest this seemingly self-centered man was showing toward the wonderful elvish culture. "_Hennaid_," he replied.

"_Hennaid,_ Aragorn," repeated Boromir.

~*~*~

Meanwhile, the hobbits munched on some tasty elvish vegetables, their first true supper (or second dinner as Pippin preferred to call it) since Rivendell.

Gimli stood on a _mellyrn_ tree root with one hand holding the tip of his axe for support. "And would you believe it, young hobbits?" he said loud and proudly as they watched him with mild interest. "The *Elf* wishes for me to join him to tour the land when he returns!" He laughed to himself, a deep and hearty chortle. "Never thought I'd see the day. And yet," he said, pausing in his strut and squatting on the root. "I feel most honored. The Lady is fair and wonderful and it would be a great honor to see her fair land. I have even polished my axe for the occasion," he said proudly, hopping down and displaying the gleaming weapon. "I believe I shall teach these elves a thing or two about axe throwing," he laughed.

Pippin, who was listening with the most interest (which still wasn't very much considering the majority of his attention was focused on his food), spoke up with excitement. "You know about axe throwing, doncha Merry?" Merry made no response and continued to munch on his carrot. "Won a contest, he did once," Pippin informed Gimli proudly.

Gimli looked at the yellow-vested hobbit with new respect as Merry finally responded. "That was only because the other contestants couldn't pick up the axe, let alone throw it."

Merry didn't think his statement very funny, but apparently dwarf humor is different from hobbit humour. [AN: I felt they should have the English 'u'. :D ] Gimli spent the next few minutes slapping his knees and laughing heartily. The hobbits smiled politely, but looked at him quite blankly.

"We have a visitor," said Sam suddenly.

Frodo looked up to see a dark-cloaked figure lift her head as she entered the camp. She was short in the stature of the elves, but her hair seemed woven of sunlight and starbeams and her clear eyes betrayed youth but a knowledge of many years.

Frodo watched as the others noticed her silent presence and moved towards her. The others looked at her curiously and Boromir stared at her strangely, almost shockingly, but it was Aragorn who ran to the lady and embraced her.

_"Seler!"_ he cried, and Frodo listened with interest. ["Sister!"]*

She smiled. "Estel."

_"Nae saian luume, _Ithil," he said softly as he released her from the embrace. ['It has been too long']

_"Kinta kainenor yenie,"_ she said sadly. _"Cormamin lindua ele lle au'."_ ['Forty years. My heart sings to see you again.']

"What are they saying?" asked Pippin to Frodo's right, interrupting his thoughts as Aragorn led the woman to a more comfortable spot in the camp to sit and talk.

Frodo made no response to Pippin; he knew well enough what they said, and they did not make any effort to conceal their conversation from the rest of the Company. Then again, Frodo reminded himself, with Legolas visiting his elven cousins, he himself was the only other present who could understand the fair language. Was their conversation private? Had they trusted him not to reveal its meaning?

Frodo tried to close his ears and distract his mind so as not to eavesdrop, but their words were clear and often too obvious to ignore. Though he struggled against it, he had studied elvish for too many years for his brain to not subconsciously process each of the words.

The woman--once called Eldasil but more often called Celebithil (or Ithil for short) or 'Seler' [sister]-- pleaded with Aragorn "Estel" for tales from the outside world. Frodo knew Aragorn was summarizing and attempting to downplay the growing horrors of the world. The lady seemed to notice too and insisted she deserved to hear the full truth of world events. Aragorn told more, of the troubles in Rohan and Gondor and the growing danger for all free peoples, but he skimmed over the threat of Isengard and did not even speak of the Nameless Realm. Frodo was grateful for this, as he did not want such a dark name befouling such a fair land.

They drifted to happier and lighter-hearted conversation of days gone by and spoke for an immeasurable time, neither seeming to bore or tire.

So it seemed hours later, the sun long gone and the moon high, when the lady rose.

"I thank you, Estel," she said in the Common Tongue. "Already the sight of you rejuvenates me and brings me Hope. _Hennaid, toror._ I look forward to seeing you again soon." [Thank you, brother.] "But for now, take some rest and refresh yourselves," she said, speaking to them all. "Let the magic of Laurelindorinan fill your hearts. Be at peace. _Vanya sulie."_ ['Laurelindorinan' means 'Land of the Valley of the Singing Gold'; it is the old name of Lorien. And 'Vanya sulie' is a farewell that means 'Fair winds'].

_"Quel kaima,"_ Aragorn wished her as she left the camp. "_Tenna' telwan!"_ ['Sleep well. Until later!']

"Who is she?" asked Boromir as he approached Aragorn's side after she was gone.

Aragorn's eyes seemed to gleam but remained fixated on the spot she stood a moment before. "She is the Silvermoon of the House of Earendil. Descendent of Luthien, star of Lorien, apple of Celebrian's eye. She is the sister of the Undomiel and the daughter of the Peredhel, Elrond Half-elven." He turned to face Boromir, and the man caught a glimpse in his eyes of the great sorrow concealed within. "She is called Eldasil Celebithil, and she may be as cold and as distant as the Moon itself."

********************************************************************************************

*If you didn't know, Aragorn was adopted by Elrond when his mother fled to Rivendell for refuge. So Celebithil is his adopted sister, whom he knew before he knew Arwen and always thought of as a sister and a friend.

And FYI, though the pairing is fluid, this will NOT be an Aragorn/Usa fic. I strongly support A/A! When Aragorn talks about Celebithil in the last part of the chapter, his eyes are "gleaming" sadly because he is reminded of Arwen and how out of reach she seems with her great lineage.

And here are the Review Replies! Thank you everyone!

**Lilaclight**- Wow!! Thank you so much! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Rachel Evens**- ::pouts:: You think it would be funny if Celebithil and Boromir got together. ::sticks out tongue:: Fine then. Maybe they will. ;D 

**Caretica**- Your brain is *not* the size of a bird's! The answer is actually Haldir and Boromir and... others... It's not the standard one pairing cliche. There will be alot of pain and suffering to come because of this. Sad, but there will be hope in the end.

**Usagi Asia Maxwell**- Lol! Elvish isn't that bad. It actually comes easier as you right with it. Try it! Start off with a dictionary or something nearby and soon it will come quickly. Though I have no experience in writing runes or tengwar... that would be really fun.

**alexz**- Sorry about the delay. Here you go!

**Tomoyo Sakura**- Lol!!! Thank you!

**Senshi's Tenshi**- ::glares:: Do you practice Telepathy? Because you have successfully read my mind on everything in your review. The Haldir/Usa thing *is* modeled after the Motoki idea (but its a little more than that). And there is a curse... or there seems to be. And Celebithil visits Estel... in this chapter. Wow! How do you do it? Hopefully you can't guess the ending or some of the major plot twists coming up, or that would really spoil it! ::pouts::

btw, Hinenmel (Mina) means 'Child of Love', just like her name in Japanese. Sorry I forgot about that! It should be fixed by now. _Hennaid!_

**Serenity**- ::grins:: Everyone is really interesting in the pairing, huh? Guess that's cause I made this a romance. Well, I've said it many times and it's even more true now: It is complicated. It's almost a love triangle that morphs into a continuous cycle of pain. You can probably guess from previous chapters the current main focuses, but it will change. This may open a possible Legolas pairing, and it might not. There are just so many of them out there right now that if it does evolve into that, it will not be for awhile. Sorry if this disappoints you, but I promise you will see plenty of our favorite elf-boy!

**Silver Dragonfly**- Yeah, I know it is confusing. I made those names so long ago that I keep forgetting no one else thinks of that as just another name for each of the senshi. ^_^' Using their SM civilian names wouldn't hurt, or even their senshi planets, but I'm trying to keep this as purely elvish/Tolkien/whatever as possible. I'll continue to describe everyone *a lot*, physically and personality especially, and I might give hints about the planets, but I won't be using their SM names, English or Japanese. Sorry! Good idea though!

Domo arigato and _diola lle_ everyone! Keep reviewing and I will keep writing. Otherwise I fear this might be pushed aside when I actually update so I can keep the DBZ/SM people happen. I have been very bad to them. ^_^' Gomen nasi! Memories should be up sometime soon and I'm throwing around ideas for Always & Forever. Thank you! _Namarie, mellonae!_

~Calli-chan

P.S. For a good laugh, check out www.lordofthepeeps.com ;D


	9. Armed with Arrows

AN: *Finally* here is the next chapter. Whew! Gomen nasi minna-chan for the big delay. And if you haven't seen it yet, be sure to check out the new prologue! _Hennaid!_ And here's a refresher on elvish words and the names. Gomen again for the delay!

Eldasil Celebithil- 'Silver light of the Stars' 'Silvermoon' (Usagi/Moon)

Nenloth- 'Water flower' (Ami/Mercury)

Hinienmel- 'Child of Love' (Minako/Venus)

Naurfea- 'Fiery Spirit' (Rei/Mars)

Taurenreil- 'Garlanded maiden of the forest' (Makoto/Jupiter)

Kemenuial- 'Twilight of the Earth' (Hotaru/Saturn)

Menelsul- 'Heavenly Wind' (Haruka/Uranus)

Mirengaer- 'Jewel of the Sea' (Michiru/Neptune)

Ertirhiril- 'Lonely (female) guardian' (Setsuna/Pluto)

This is a pre-Silver Millennium life for all but Pluto, who is the same timeless woman that still watches the Time Gates (the people of Middle Earth think of her as a wizard, though).****

**Calli-chan's Frequently Used Elvish Dictionary**__

_Ume_ - yes

_N'ume_ - no

_Namarie_ - 'Farewell'

_Suliad_ - friendly greeting (i.e. 'Hi!')

_Amin hiraetha_ - I'm sorry

_Diola lle_ - Thank you (according to the Grey Company)

_Hennaid_ - Thank you (according to the movie)

_Mani?_ - What?

_Ai_ - little or small (so_ Aicath_ is 'little cat' and_ Aikuu_ is 'little crescent moon')

_Tarien_ - Princess

_Periannath_ - elvish name for Hobbits

_Istari_ - wizards

_Imladris_ - Rivendell

_Mithrandir_ - Gandalf ('Grey Pilgrim')

_Vakhar_ - the elite group of guards on the borders of Lorien. (singular:_ Vakha_)

_mellyrn_ - 'mallorn'; these are the golden trees of Lorien

_talan_ - 'flet'; basically tree-houses

_lembas_ - 'waybread'; the nourishing bread of the elves for long journeys

Hope this helps! Enjoy the fic! 

************************************************************************

************************************************************************

Celebithil and Naurfea were engrossed in another of their loud meaningless quarrels (the cause for which was quickly forgotten), while Nenloth and Kemenuial looked on in exasperation. It was then that Hinienmel and Taurenreil interrupted.

The boy-crazy blond and brunette were squealing and laughing like crazy when they ran into the midst of the argument. The quarrel, which had mounted to a glaring contest, quickly ended at the entrance of the two excited girls (which broke the eye contact of both Celebithil and Naurfea).

Both were breathless and flushed from running. "Guess what!" cried Hinienmel, her voice rising an octave and erupting into a fresh squeal.

"Rumil and Orophin have returned from the borders?" tried Celebithil, guessing what would make the two so excited. [AN: Remember, Rumil and Orophin are Haldir's brothers, whom Hinienmel and Taurenreil are crazy about.]

"Almost," said Hinienmel, "but no, they're still gone. But this is _even better!"_

The onlookers looked at her blankly, not sure what else could make the she-elf so excited.

"Free _lembas_?" tried Kemenuial.

Taurenreil didn't wait for another reply. "We just met the most gorgeously- beautiful- _quelien- _perfect- flawless- _vanima- _amazingly hot- breathtaking- tantalizing specimen of archer-boy," she said all in one breath. The onlookers sweatdropped. ['quelien' means good-looking and 'vanima' means beautiful]

"They say he's a great _belegohtar_ from the North," added Hinienmel. ['mighty warrior']

"You met him?" asked Nenloth incredulously, not daring to believe that such a perfect specimen might exist and thinking it just another of Hinienmel and Taurenreil's scams.

"Well, not quite," said Taurenreil with a wave of her hand. "We passed him walking through Caras Galadhon with a dwarf--he definitely noticed us. But he didn't stop, so we did our research and asked around. Turns out, he's called Legolas and he's part of the Fellowship. He's been talking with the elves all over the city and land, telling about life in the North and learning our customs. Some say he's also been seen around with a dark haired elf." She paused and self-righteously raised her head at her gossip skills. "So you see, we might as well have truly met him."

Hinienmel was staring at Naurfea strangely. A faint blushed had crept onto Naurfea's cheeks at the mention of the elf's name, and it had been steadily darkening as Taurenreil finished. In contrast with her raven hair, her face seemed to be flaming.

Hinienmel put two and two together. "You know him," she said softly. 

"That's it!" she said louder. "You met him and you like him!"

Naurfea's face grew redder than a tomato, redder than the element she seemed to control. [i.e. fire] By this point, Celebithil was beginning to share Taurenreil and Hinienmel's enthusiasm. The three grinned at Naurfea evilly and slowly advanced. Naurfea glanced around for an escape route and found none. "I... I..."

The three launched at her. "Tell us!" they cried. Naurfea gulped and surrendered. Her face continued to flame as she explained. "I... he was lost. I had just finished bartering and was returning to grandfather's _talan_. He... Legolas... was standing under the base of the tree looking perplexed and confused. I asked him if he needed any help, and he introduced himself as Legolas Greenleaf of the Fellowship. He said he needed help finding his way back to the camp after wandering through the city. Naturally, I agreed to lead him back and I became his guide. I... I've kind of been seeing him ever since."

Everyone fell over at the suddenness of Naurfea's last statement.

"It's nothing serious yet!" cried Naurfea desperately. "Just visiting and--"

"What *happened* on that walk!?" demanded Hinienmel in shock at not being on top of her friend's love life.

Naurfea blushed red again. "Nothing! We just started talking-- probably about Lorien or Mirkwood-- and the conversation kept flowing easily though we had just met. Something just clicked between us. I think that by the time we arrived at the camp, we were discussing the pesky squirrels of woodlands." She smirked slightly. "And by the way, Taurenreil, he's also the son of Thranduil and *Prince* of Mirkwood."

Taurenreil looked ready to faint.

"But what about Linde, the minstrel who was trying to court you?" cried Hinienmel.

Naurfea, less read and with more confidence, waved the thought aside. "He is too desperate. I mean, there are other ways to catch my attention than by singing to me all the time. And Legolas has caught my attention. I'm not going to let him go so easily," she said with a smirk. [AN: Think of Linde as a Chad-like character. Probably won't be mentioned much though.]

The girls sweatdropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A slim arrow, held lightly by slender fingers to a willowy longbow, deftly left its origin to soar through the afternoon sky. Gracefully, it traced a long arc through the woodland air before descending to clang lightly against an upturned metal pail.

Haldir smiled encouragingly as Celebithil selected yet another arrow to send to the distant target, the upside-down pail on a branch at the other end of the clearing. Haldir was shocked at how rapidly his pupil had improved. During the first lesson, she had truly embraced the art with her heart and soul. From being not able to hold a longbow a few days ago, she now seemed almost a potential rival of Haldir himself, especially when she applied some new techniques to the standard Imladris bow that she was more familiar with.

Haldir smiled to himself. It would take more time for her to digest all her new skills, but, even with the great marksmen of Lorien, she would be able to hold her own. It seemed a hereditary gift that the Peredhel were great masters of archery, and the daughters were no exception.

She was chatting aimlessly as she let another arrow fly. "So, _Cuthalion_," she joked, "have you met Legolas of the Fellowship?" ['Cuthalion' means 'Strong bow' (the original Cuthalion was very skilled with a bow and arrow), so she's teasing him.]

Haldir raised an eyebrow at her choice of topic. "We've been aquainted, yes. You forget that for two days I led them to Caras Galadhon. The son of Thranduil is very amiable and well mannered, and I had many wonderful conversations with him about our cousins in the North. But why do you ask?" he questioned rather suspiciously.

Celebithil giggled and quickly filled him in on Naurfea's secret.

Haldir, having known Celebithil's friend almost as long as Celebithil herself, looked equally surprised. "Naurfea? Are you sure you don't mean Hinenmel or Taurenreil, who seem to chase men for a living?"

Celebithil shook her head. "She wasn't inclined to tell us at first, but you know very well how Hinenmel can extract a person's deepest secrets." (Haldir reddened in remembrance. When they were children, he had had a huge secret crush on Mirengaer. Somehow, Hinenmel had figured it out and publicized it, to his utter embarrassment.)

Celebithil laughed at Haldir's expression in remembrance of the occurrence as she let loose another arrow. "_Ume,_ it seems this Legolas will not be able to go anywhere privately now that Hinenmel is on his heels." She glanced sideways and smiled pleadingly. "Would you kindly move the pail at least a hundred meters more distant? My eyes are getting trained on one spot and it's not offering much challenge."

He was about the protest when Celebithil put on her most hopeful and pleading face, complete with big watering crystalline eyes. Under such pressure, Haldir melted.

He grumpily jogged across the long grassy field as Celebithil cheered behind him. "_Hennaid,_ good sir!" she called. Haldir just grumbled in reply.

Haldir reached the bucket and was just about to move it when an arrow zipped by above his head. He yelped and spun around in time to see another zip into the woods to his right and another after that. A constant line of arrows shot through the woods in an arc as Celebithil continued to aggressively shoot at something in motion.

Haldir was alarmed by her sudden mood change. Even from a distance, he could see her sharply slanted eyebrows and aggressive expression. Like her father, they became sharply angled when she was angry.

And she was surely angry. Haldir had no idea what caused the sudden change, but she painted a frightening picture-- her deadly expression, hair falling free from her braid and flying wildly about her face, and the dangerous weapon she wielded at her side that she controlled with deadly skill. She yelled wildly at some unseen opponent as she continued to madly shoot at it.

_"Aikuu!?"_ called Haldir, cupping his hands to his mouth. He had hoped the endearment would calm her down.

She did not calm down, but she did slow down the rapidity of her shooting enough to glance at him, her expression still angry.

"It's... It's that idiot Lindor bird!" she exclaimed. "The one that sat outside my window and sang that annoying song through the pre-dawn hours of the morning, allowing me no sleep". She let loose another arrow.

"Ithil!" cried Haldir in shock. Never before had he seen her so worked up about a bird, even one that did rob her of sleep. "We do not kill animals in Lorien!" he cried desperately, hoping to remind her of the rational law. "Not the creatures of the wood!"

Celebithil seemed to pout. "I wasn't going to kill it. Just wound it slightly so that it would leave me alone."

Haldir was about to protest when Celebithil's head spun around and her eyes gleamed. "I see you now, creature!" she cried, aiming her bow and sprinting after the thing she spotted. "You will torment me no more!" Shooting arrows as she ran, she pursued the creature and left Haldir hopelessly alone with the bucket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before her was not a bird but a man, who had indeed been searching for the Silvermoon but had not expected to cause such a frenzied anger in her.

He increased the length and speed of his stride but did not run, fearing to attract attention to himself. He half-pretended not to notice the small elf madly pursuing him, yet he glanced back every so often to note her distance and increase his pace.

A meter from his back, she stopped suddenly and drew the string of the bow to its full potential. _"Daro!"_ [Halt!] she cried authoritatively. "Stop Human, or die!"

The man of Gondor stopped quickly and stood tall, but did not turn.

Celebithil aimed the arrow between his broad shoulders as she crept forward. She circled from behind and moved in front of him, where she extended the arrow so that the tip touched the man's unprotected well-toned neck. The man gulped. None of the other elves had treated him with this hostility.

"Speak, _Engwa_," [Remember? 'Sickly', a name for Men] said Celebithil angrily. "Why have you been following and stalking me?"

The man opened his mouth in surprise, and Celebithil's eyes gleamed with victory. "Do you think I did not know?" she continued. "I, whose friend is the best gossip of Lorien! I have heard of your asking where to find me. I have seen you wandering below the base of the tree-palace, wondering if I might be in the halls above. Why, mortal?!" she cried, pressing the arrow tip into his neck.

"I..." said Boromir haltingly as he felt the cool metal against his bare skin. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

In shock, Celebithil relaxed her taunt bow and unconsciously lowered the arrow. "... W- What?!" she said incredulously after a moment.

Boromir took advantage of the moment of freedom and hastily pulled out a slip of parchment with scribbled writing on it. "Amin hiraethasaihiril Celebithil tenilyaiawra argorga amintyarelle," he read quickly.

Celebithil stared at him blankly for a moment. Then, "WHAT?!" 

Boromir gulped and repeated himself, speaking more slowly and desperately trying to pronounce the strange words. "Amin hiraetha sai, hiril Celebithil, ten'ilya i awra ar'gorga amin tyare lle."

Celebithil stared at him wide-eyed again, and then suddenly burst out laughing. Boromir looked helplessly from the parchment to the hysterically laughing girl before him.

"What did I say?" said Boromir helplessly, wondering how an apology could send a girl into hysterics.

Celebithil composed herself and managed to look at him with a straight face, though the corners of her mouth kept twitching upward.

"Basically, 'Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries'.** " Boromir looked horrified and his eyes widened in shock. "Well, not quite," admitted Celebithil. "But your accent makes it sound like you're speaking of roosters and tin roofs. Who taught you to say *that*?"

[AN: FYI, he's trying to say 'I am very sorry, Lady Silvermoon, for all the pain and fear I have caused you.' He had basically the right words the second time around, he just can't pronounce them. It's like trying to read French when the only language you have ever heard of know is English; some of the words just don't sound the way you would expect.]

Boromir looked helpless. "I mentioned it to Legolas and he recited it to me. Then I asked him to write it down, so he translated the elvish runes to the letters of the Common tongue and scribbled it down for me, before running off somewhere."

"Legolas?" questioned Celebithil. "Of the Mirkwood elves?" Boromir nodded. "Well, that would explain it then."

Judging from his expression, Boromir didn't understand, and Celebithil tried to explain. "They are our cousins, the Mirkwood elves," she said. "Ages ago, the people of Lorien and Greenwood all dwelt in the same forest that covered the entire world. But Ages have past, and that forest is now smaller and separate, each part having developed very differently from the next. Ages ago, we spoke the same sylvan tongue, but after ages of separation, the dialect of Mirkwood is foreign to the people of Lorien. 'Orc' in their dialect probably means 'sunshine' in ours."

"The world was covered by forest?" said Boromir incredulously.

"So I'm told," said Celebithil dreamily. "Ages ago, before orcs, men, and dwarves cleared the land, they say you could walk from the base of the Misty Mountains all the way to the Mountains of Lune in the distant north, always under the shadow of trees. There was the home of the great _Onodrim_, the Shepherds of Trees." [Ents] Celebithil's eyes shined. "How I would love to meet one of the great _Onodrim_. But the world has changed much since the First Age. Land has been buried, forests destroyed, and even whole islands submerged. The _Onodrim_ and the wonderful adventures of old are mere tales and legends to us now. Only Lady Galadriel truly remembers."

"The Lady?" said Boromir with surprise. "Is she--?"

"She was one of the first to enter the world, all those countless years and ages ago. She has walked in both Arda and Valinor and now remains the last of the true Calaquendi left in Middle Earth." [AN: Apparently, Celebithil forgot about old Cirdan at the Havens. ^_^' And Arda is just another name for Middle Earth.]

"Valinor? Calaquendi?" echoed Boromir. "What are these strange names you speak of?"

Celebithil looked utterly shocked. "Do you know *nothing* of elvish culture?"

Boromir held out his arms helplessly. "That would be my brother Faramir. He was always eager to sit and listen to the old songs and tales. As for me, I was always impatient as a lad, wanting to do something rather than listen to tales of dead heroes." Boromir looked thoughtful. "But more than anything, this strange quest has taught me that the tales never end. The chapter may close, the scene may change, and new characters may enter while others leave, but the same story from the days of old lives on in us today." He sank down onto an old mallorn stump and sighed regretfully. "How I wish I had listened better as a lad."

She smiled sadly towards him. Then suddenly a light came into her eyes and she sprang lightly towards the stump. "Then I shall teach you!" she exclaimed.

He was shocked, not daring to believe what he heard. "But I... but I almost took your life. Madness or not, such a matter is not easily tossed aside. Would you really do this for a man who was almost your murderer?"

Celebithil sunk down onto the stump beside him, her eyes shining with compassion. "Yet I still walk in the realm of Arda. And your heart is in the right place, son of Gondor. I tried to turn a bind eye, but I see it clearly now. Despite what you yourself may think, you are a good man, Boromir son of Denethor. You regret what was done. But there are foul things in the world, foul things that can possess a man and make him do strange things. You were mourning, Boromir, mourning for one whom you love, grief-striken and vulnerable. As was I. I still breathe freely in the lands of the living, so let the things of the past be of the past and let us move on towards a brighter future."

Boromir was still surprised that she could have a change of heart so quickly. "So then... so then you wouldn't have let loose the arrow upon me as you threatened?" he questioned doubtfully.

She laughed. "_N'ume._ No blood shall be spilt in Caras Galadhon. But how else could I have gotten you to stop and caught up with you? I was angry because you had followed me, not because of the madness of a few nights ago."

Boromir breathed a sigh of relief. "I really am sorry, you know," he said after a moment.

Celebithil smiled. "I know."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**from Monty Python and the Holy Grail

AN: Thank you everyone again for your patience and dedication.

**Silver-Star**- Eep! Gomen nasi for keeping you waiting so long!

**Senshi's Tenshi**- Happy Birthday!!! Lol, rambling is fun! ::glomps Motoki:: Yeah, he's one of the greatest characters, and he practically helps them out without knowing. So sweet! And I got out of reading Lord of the Flies for school, but ive been considering reading it just for fun.

**alexz**- Aww! Domo arigato!

**Loopy Lu**- Lol!! Yep, I've always pictured Agent Smelrond as needing some anger management under that calm exterior. :D

**CJ-Chan**- lol! yeah, the names are confusing at first, but I'll try to help you out and leave obvious hints. Hair coloring and personality are the best things to look for till you get the names straight. ;)

**Lady-Tomoyo**- Thank you so much! Gomen nasi for keeping you waiting so long!

**Silver Dragonfly**- Lol, yes he did! ::wink:: And the senshi, especially Usa, will be playing a big role but not the traditional join-the-fellowship role. Hopefully I'll be able to move this along fast and you shall see soon...

**Branwen-of-Emrys**- lol! Yeah, that site is great. As for the pairing... unlike most fics, there is no one answer for that. It's like a big oddly shaped triangle (with several more vertices ^_^'). I suppose you could call it a Boromir/Usa/Haldir/Usa/etc... There will be moments of both. ;)

**Jensei no Megami**- Yeah, I love all the names of the elves (I just love elvish in general). But "eldar" seems to be used most often and it led to the stars.

**Tomoyo Sakura**- Yep, those peeps were great for an early Easter gift. :D 

_Diola lle_ for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. And remember to check the new prologue if you haven't already. ::wink:: I'm hoping to move along the action of these chapters quicker now, so we can get to the big events outside Lorien soon. Thank you for you continued dedication and patience, and please leave a review. Domo arigato! Ja!

~Calli-chan


	10. The Light of Valinor

AN: Sorry again for the delayed update. Unfortunately, this will be another rather slow chapter. Sure, stuff happens, but climbing trees and explaining the Simarillion aren't exactly the best forms of action. But then again, you were the ones who tortured me with a month of 99 reviews... grrr...

I am sorry these last few chapters have been rather blah. It's hard for me not to skip over this developing of the relationship and get to the big action that's coming. But it really is necessary, otherwise it will be another I-see-him-and-now-I-love-him-forever cliche. ^_^' I've estimated, though, that the Fellowship will probably only remain in Lorien for two more chapters after this... and despite the lack of action, stuff needs to happen before they leave, so I'm anticipating long chapters. And I'm guessing the big turning point I've been promising will happen around Ch. 14.

Sorry for boring you even more. Just a quick thank you to my limited reviewers. *glare*

**Loopy Lu**- ::grins evilly:: You want to know how they get to Helm's Deep. Mwhaha. I congratulate you for knowing your plot well enough to realize this. And it will happen. "The Gang", as you have christened them, will be there. But how... I really can't say. I'm guessing you'll find out around ch. 14, and it will be rather... erm... frightening for her ::hint hint:: But if I say anymore, it will spoil a lot.

Thank you also to **Senshi's Tenshi**, **L.L.**, **Tenshi-Hotaru**, and **Silver Dragonfly**, you wonderful people who reviewed. ;D I own nothing but my own ideas. And I don't own Celebithil's song either. See if you can guess where it's from! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. If you need elvish help, check the last chapter. Enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"And so the Valar dwell in the blessed realm of Valinor in the West, across the Great Sea. This is why the elves turn to the West and love the Sea; it reminds us of the fair home we left so long ago and, may Elbereth will it, we will one day return to."

Celebithil dangled her feet into the waters of a small brook that sparkled in the light of the noontime sun, unknowingly revisiting the same stream where she had first seen Boromir. Boromir himself sat slightly behind her with his back to a green willow that overhung the stream.

"They are gods, then?" he asked thoughtfully.

Celebithil glared at him impatiently. He could not seem to grasp the concept of the Valar. "We are not polygamous," she said impatiently. "We believe in the same one God that many men do, the Lord of all lands, peoples, universes, and dimensions-- Eru Iluvatar." [means 'The One' 'The Father of All'] "The Valar are great lords and kings of power, but they are the thought of Iluvatar. They are like," she desperately searched for a word he could relate to, "angels. Yes, great powerful angels to whom Eru has given control of Middle Earth while he watches over the Great Play of all the universes. They are like vassals of great power under an omnipotent lord."

Boromir nodded as he slowly digested what she had said and began to comprehend. "So these others, these Maiar you speak of," he said slowly. "They are servants to these powerful angels, these Valar?"

"Yes!" said Celebithil with relief. "Now you see it! But even the Maiar, as servants to servants, are much more powerful than the common peoples of Middle Earth. The Istari-- the wizards, such as Mithrandir-- are among them, as well as Melian of old, the mother of Luthien who cast a girdle of magic around her home, and . . . " Celebithil's face darkened, but she determinedly continued, "the Dark Lord Sauron. He was once a servant of the most powerful and destructive of the Valar, the root of all evil."

"There was a dark lord more powerful than Sauron?" said Boromir with surprise, not heeding the name.

Celebithil's face twisted in loathing. "Yes," she said deliberately. "He has existed since the beginning of Time and is still shut beyond this world in the Great Void. He has done many horrors to the elven people, including capturing and corrupting some and torturing them into his horrible creations-- Orcs. We name him Morgoth, the Dark Enemy of the World."

The clear call of silvery horns interrupted her thoughts and lifted the darkness from her face. She got to her feet and glanced upward at the fiery orb directly overhead.

"The noontime meal," she said. "Usually I wake up late enough that this is my first meal of the day," she smiled. [AN: Remember? This is the same day as in the last chapter. The same week that she was getting up early to take archery lessons with Haldir.] "I must go, or they will worry."

Boromir nodded. "I, too, must return to the others. But may I see you again, Lady Celebithil?"

"If I wish to be found, I will be found," she responded cryptically with a mysterious smile.

Boromir smirked. "Then I shall seek you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was sinking in the sky, casting long shadows throughout the Golden Wood. Boromir wandered aimlessly among the trees of Caras Galadhon, lost in his thoughts. It was mind boggling how quickly his life had changed, ever since he had insisted on delivering the message of the dream to Rivendell. He never guessed when he began that he would journey long and far from his home, in lands of Darkness and land of Light, on grounds untouched by most mortal feet.

He paid little attention to where his feet led him, so he was surprised when a smaller body suddenly ran into his. A silvery-golden head looked up to his face with eyes blurred by the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Celebithil! What's wrong?" he cried with concern as he tried to calm her shaking shoulders. 

Unable to respond, she held out a shaky hand that clutched a scrap of parchment. Boromir took it from her grasp and skimmed it with his eyes.

It was a note, obviously written hastily. The writer hadn't the time for elegant elvish runes and instead had scribbled his note in the letters of the Common Tongue.

_"So sorry, but the runner from the Borders found me before I could find you. I have been issued urgent commands to return to the Borders at once. So sorry for the lack of warning, but I must leave immediately. Strange things have been felt near Caradhras, and everyone is uneasy, fearing a mass attack from the monstrous creatures that inhabit the mountains._

_So sorry we didn't get to finish those lessons. But if my heart tells me true, we shall see each other again soon. I shall think of you and miss you always, Aikuu. _

_With all my love, Haldir"._

Boromir looked up almost suspiciously. For some reason, he didn't like the sound of that last stanza. Was it jealousy? he wondered. But why? 

He hadn't detected anything beyond friendship between the two elves, but now he wondered. But from the way she spoke of him, Celebithil seemed oblivious to any feelings Haldir had for her.

But from the look on her face, he could not bring himself to speak of such matters. Instead, he tried halfheartedly to comfort her. "He will be back soon," he tried.

"Oh Boromir, I didn't even get to say goodbye!" she moaned. "I ran off and left him and now he is gone..."

Boromir slowly put his arms around her and held her while she cried, trying to pass on comfort. [AN: the embrace of a friend, not a lover.] "He will be back before you know it," he soothingly assured her.

At length, she calmed down and wiped her tears away, attempting to regain her dignity. "I... I am sorry you had to see me like this. He has come and left again hundreds of times before. It is just... with Mithrandir's death so near... I- I don't want to lose him too."

"He will return," Boromir assured her again.

_"Ume,"_ she said to herself. "Yes, he has returned every time before. This time will be no different."

"Oh!" she said suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "I was looking for you, before I found... the note. I want to show you something."

Boromir looked curious as she glanced up at the afternoon sun and suddenly became alarmed. "Come now!" she cried. "There is little time!" With that, she ran lightly from the city, with Boromir following heavily behind.

~*~*~*~*~

Before long, the city's _talans_ all lay behind them and the open woods of Lorien before them as they ran. Celebithil suddenly let out a cry. "There!" she gestured, pointing to a hill before them. She sprinted towards the destination.

Boromir looked at the hill curiously as he reached it. The hill was bare, save one tree on its crest. The soft golden grass of the hill shone with a brilliant light as the sun lowered in the sky. He turned his gaze to the strange tree. Here, truly, was the tallest tree he'd ever laid eyes upon. It was strong and powerful, with a trunk larger than he could wrap his arms around, and would have made a fine tree-house. But as he gazed upwards, he realized that unlike the other mallorn trees, this one did not reach a height and broaden out. Instead, it continued to climb higher and higher towards the heavens.

"Come on, Boromir!"

Coming back to earth, he was shocked to find Celebithil no longer on the hill. Instead, she was already in the lower branches of the tree. 

"Come on!" she called again as she swung herself up to another branch.

Boromir took a step forward. "I..." he began haltingly, "I... don't know how to climb."

Celebithil froze in her ascent. "Can't... climb?!" she repeated, disbelievingly. Quickly, she swung herself down so that she hung from the branch by her hands. She let go and landed, cat-like, on the ground.

"You have never climbed?" said Celebithil again, incredulously.

Boromir shook his head and held out his hands. "Once, when I was a lad of four, I tried to climb an old oak. Unbeknownst to me, the tree was rotting and dying. As I got to about the third branch, the tree could support my weight no longer. The branch snapped and I fell, resulting in a broken leg. I never again attempted to climb."

Celebithil looked shocked but saddened that a person could be so deprived. "The trees of Lorien do not rot," she assured him. "As long as you stay near the trunk, they will stay strong and true and support you."

Boromir looked doubtful, but as Celebithil moved towards the base of the trunk, he followed. "Stand here and look up," she instructed as they both lifted their heads. "What do you see?"

Boromir looked up into the leafy foliage above with countless branches in numerous directions. "Many limbs," he said simply.

"Yes," replied Celebithil. "Many limbs. Many limbs that form a path. Many limbs that spiral upwards. Many limbs--"

"That form a living staircase," completed Boromir in awe.

Celebithil smiled. "Yes. The tree has given us a stairway to heaven. Upwards it climbs, to heights that none have seen. It will not fail you."

Celebithil lowered her gaze and turned to him. "Now follow me," she said. "I shall show you the path. Follow my lead, and you shall see the world known only to the birds of the air."

She took hold of the lowest branch and pulled herself onto it. With a glance and a nod in Boromir's direction, she deliberately grabbed the next branch and hoisted herself up. Boromir closely watched her every move. Slowly and deliberately, he followed.

He was not a skilled climber, but he was strong, and for his first time in a tree, he did quite well. Celebithil slowed so that she would not get too far ahead as she continued the seemingly endless dance of getting a hold and pulling herself up to the next branch. Boromir's movements were slow, but deliberate and steady. Limb after limb, he followed her path as he carefully placed each hand before hoisting himself upward.

Celebithil just shocked him. Maybe he had never spent enough time among the elves (indeed, he had known very few elves before this journey), but he was astonished at how comfortable she became with the tree. It was almost as if she were one with it; her motions were fluid and perfect, knowing exactly where to go and what to hold among the maze of limbs. She would surprise him by suddenly swinging down in front of him upside down, supported only by her knees. Or by suddenly hopping down from a branch above to land, standing, on a branch below him. The small elf continued to guide him and instruct him on where to hold and shout encouragement as she climbed up the tree as if it were nothing more than a ladder.

"Almost there!" she called as she disappeared onto a branch above. Boromir knew he was probably more than a hundred feet off the ground, but he didn't dare look out or down. He had never been this high before and didn't want to put his tolerance of heights to the test. He focused on the branches and foliage in front of him.

"Over here!" called Celebithil from a limb off to his upper right.

With a slight grunt, he pulled himself up behind her onto the final branch. He straddled the limb and leaned back against the trunk, panting slightly from the long climb. Then he looked out.

The sight that met his eyes made his breath catch in his throat. From here, high above the treetops, he could see all of the realm of Lothlorien. For miles upon miles, the beautiful living golden trees stretched into the distance. Beyond that, great majesty filled him with wonder: The mighty snow-capped Misty Mountains. Their upper peaks, hidden by a haze, stretched into the heavens, leaving him breathless and feeling amazed and almost insignificant. [AN: If you've ever actually seen mountains like this, especially the beautiful Southern Alps of NZ, you'll know what I mean.] Behind the great pillars of majesty was the illuminated backdrop of the Great Painter's canvas full of reds, golds, pinks, and violets.

Celebithil smiled brilliantly. "We made it in time." She turned and cast her eyes towards the descending fiery orb.

Boromir was so captivated by the scene that it was not until several minutes later that he realized Celebithil was humming something. It was a strange and mysterious tune, unlike anything he'd ever heard before. He strained his ears to hear her words as she softly sang to the sunset. [AN: I had to put line breaks in in case baka ff.net doesn't space them out as they're supposed to be... grr..]

_"There's a feeling I get / _

_when I look to the West, / _

_and my spirit is crying for leaving. /_

_In my thoughts I have seen / _

_rings of smoke through the trees / _

_and the voices of those who stand looking. /_

_Oo, it makes me wonder. / _

_Oo, really makes me wonder. / _

_And it's whispered that soon, / _

_if we all call the tune, / _

_then the piper will lead us to reason. / _

_And a new day will dawn / _

_for those who stand long / _

_and the forests will echo with laughter." **_

She continued to hum the strange tune as Boromir watched, awe-struck, as the sun sunk and left its brilliant trail of colors in the sky. It was a thumbnail of red, falling behind one of the mighty pillars.

She continued to hum the strange tune as Boromir watched, awe-struck, as the sun sunk and left its brilliant trail of colors in the sky. It was a thumbnail of red, falling behind one of the mighty pillars, as the shadows stretched to their longest. But before it disappeared below the Sea, it reached out a long golden ray in desperation. It reached its long ethereal arm across the Sea, between the two mountains, through the Red Horn Pass, to Lorien itself. Celebithil cried out and reached out her own arm as if to touch it. For a moment, the light embraced her in its golden splendor. Boromir shielded his eyes in wonder as she appeared to be a shining celestial being, connected to the golden pathway to the distant West. "There lies the Blessed Realm!" she cried.

Yet the moment passed and the vision disappeared. The mystical golden path leading to the orb of light vanished below the horizon, and Celebithil returned as an earthly being of Middle Earth.

Boromir could not form words to describe what he felt inside of him. He remained silent in awe as the trail of colors faded away into darkness and the stars winked to life.

At length, Boromir realized Celebithil was still humming. He called her name softly, but when he received no response, he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Celebithil?" he said.

Then her only response was to lean backwards-- onto his chest. It was then that he realized her eyes were closed and she seemed half in a dream.

"Celebithil?" he asked softly. "What is that strange tune?"

"Old song," she murmured hazily in her dream state. "Long ago. Mother sang it... to sleep... Told me to remember..." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Been so long... only some words... can't remember... only melody...."

Her words blurred and her breathing slowed. Boromir was careful to breathe in time with the rising and falling of her chest as she rested against him. With his calloused thumb, he wiped the tear from her soft smooth skin.

Looking down, he felt protective of the elven girl, her hair silver in the moonlight. Though he had only met her three times, he felt strangely about her, as if she were the most important thing in his life. She made him feel strong, stronger than all the nations and armies of the world. And yet, he felt weak, oh so weak and helpless.

'Is this love?' he wondered. He had heard takes of the strange things love could make you feel, but even after forty years he had never experienced it. No woman he had met before gave him this strange feeling. Yet here was this elf, unlike any woman he had ever met, that attracted him and made him feel so strange. Yes, there was no other word for it; it must be love.

He remembered thinking one last thought before he also drifted off. 'But may I return from this perilous journey alive,' he prayed, remembering the quest. 'May I return, so that I will not break her heart as I fear. If not, may she be oblivious to my love, as oblivious as she seems to be to Haldir's.'

Unfortunately, Fate had other plans.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

AN: ::ominous chord:: Not that we didn't know this already. ^_^'

**If you didn't guess, the song was from Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven", which is supposedly written about Galadriel. Those are the parts, from the middle of the song, that most clearly relate to LotR. (for more info on the Galadriel relation, go to )

Thank you for reading and please*please* review. Only takes a second! _Hennaid, mellonae!! Namarie!_

~Calli-chan

P.S. Let me know if you want email updates! (And remember to leave your email address). Thanks! Ja!


	11. Blossoms of Love

AN: I BROKE 100!!!!!!! ::happy!dance:: Domo arigato, minna-chan, especially to seishi, Moonangel, Silver Dragonfly, JaminJellyBean, Loopy Lu, and Senshi's Tenshi (thanks for the email-review!).

And yes, seishi, I am staying true to Tolkien and Boromir will meet his fate. MWHAHAHA!!!!!! It won't be the end of pairings (there will be others of... ahem... 'interest'), but Boromir will probably be the main one and the one that causes the most pain. You shall see... MWHAHA!!!!!!!!

Onto the fic and more evil hints! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Several days later found Celebithil still struggling to explain the ancient mythology of the elves to Boromir. He found it hard to believe that Two Trees, the golden Laurelin and the silver Teleperion, had once lighted the world. Celebithil, never having seen the light of the Trees nor even the light of Valinor, could not easily explain it. Despite the dark hour in history, she was almost relieved when she reached the part of the tale after the destruction of the Trees.

"All of Valinor mourned at the loss of the light and the joy. Yavanna, the Giver of Fruits, and Nienna the Sorrowful combined all their powers of growth and healing. But it was to no avail. At last, as hope faded, the tree Teleperion bore one last flower of silver, and Laurelin gave a single fruit of gold. These Yavanna took, and both Trees withered and died. From these fruits, bearing the last light of the golden Laurelin and the silver Teleperion, were crafted the vessels of the Sun and the Moon."

"Vessels?" interrupted Boromir suddenly through half-closed eyes. "Sea-worthy crafts?"

His remark caught Celebithil off guard. She could have sworn he was dozing in the shade of the tree, with the lazy afternoon sun warming the air around them. [AN: FYI, they are under that tall tree from the last chapter, the one that stretches up to the heavens.] She overcame her surprise and smiled.

"Nay, the mighty Sea itself would not be worthy of such vessels. But yes, they are ships, as men call them. Ships destined for the Seas of heaven."

"The Dome of the Sky and the Floodgates," murmured Boromir, recalling mankind's first view of the sky. [AN: See the beginning of Genesis of the Bible.]

"Yes," said Celebithil with a smile. "Now, chosen to guide these two vessels were two Maiar, two servants of the Valar: the maiden Arien of the burning eyes, tender of the gardens of the Trees, for Anar the Fire-golden--the Sun; and Tilion, hunter and lover of all things silver, for Isil the Sheen--the Moon. Arien was strong-willed and powerful and closely followed that path that Elbereth set for her. But Tilion was unsteady, unsure of his path and drawn to the brilliance of Arien. He longed to come near Arien in her splendor, but the fiery flame of Vasa would darken the vessel of Rana." [AN: 'Vasa' and 'Rana' are just the Noldor names for the Sun and the Moon.]

"Are you sure Tilion never reached Arien?" Boromir mused, looking at her steadily, after Celebithil had concluded the tale.

Celebithil smiled. "Our histories do not say. But many times the Moon had blocked the Sun or the Sun, the Moon. [AN: Eclipses] But none are sure where Tilion and Arien are during this phenomenon. Why do you ask?"

Boromir spoke slowly and deliberately as he continued to gaze at her. "Because you are the brilliance of Arien and the splendor of the Moon, like the offspring of both."

Celebithil blushed and looked down, smiling self-consciously. But she could still feel his eyes upon her. Slowly, she lifted her head and met his gaze. She never recalled looking so deeply into his eyes before. Those wonderful brown eyes that she could feel steadily penetrating her soul. Those deep pools of chocolate that she could feel herself getting lost in...

It was a moment before Celebithil realized how much she had leaned forward and how close she was to him. His breath was hot on her cheeks while her heart pounded wildly in her ears, blocking out all other thought.

"Boromir," she whispered hazily as she continued to be lost within his eyes. "Why do I feel so strange when I'm around you?"

Her warm breath tickled his ears and drove him insane. "Do you feel the same way I do?" he replied in the same dreamy way, still gazing.

Celebithil's heart was pounding so loudly that it was a struggle to even form words, let alone form coherent thoughts. "I don't know," she said hazily. "How do you feel?"

"Like this." Rapidly he broke his gaze and close the distance between them, making contact with her lips. Feeling her soft sweetness, he passionately let out all the loneliness and desperation that had build up inside of him over the years as he denied his instincts [AN: instincts to find love, not just to be a warrior.] He refused to let go and held her tightly and deepened the kiss, sending her vision of the swirling galaxies that danced across his eyes. Finally, finally . . .

He pulled back and let her go, allowing oxygen and clear thought to return to both bodies. They panted for breath as Celebithil stared at him strangely, shocked beyond words, neither smiling nor frowning but completely speechless.

Boromir lowered his eyes and felt completely ashamed of himself. "Forgive me, my Lady. I acted rashly and uncouthly, stepping far out of my place. I am a fool, not even worthy to look upon you. I shall leave now and trouble you no more."

He promptly got up and walked hastily away, shaking with silent anger at himself. Celebithil, still shocked and unable to form words, silently watched him go. She silently touched her lips and, unable to stop herself, let loose a faint smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Celebithil?" asked the young Kemenuial ['Twilight of the Earth'] innocently, after observing her friend for several minutes since Celebithil had walked into the room. "Why do you keep touching your lips? Are they sticky or something?" 

Celebithil looked up, her face still dazed. "Huh?"

Hinenmel ['Child of Love'] dropped the basket she was attempting to weave. "Oh, come on Ithil! There's something weird about you today. I just can't put my finger on exactly wha- wha..." She yawned widely as the others sweatdropped. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Perhaps I should adopt Ithil's practice of getting up after noon after late night."

Taurenreil ['Garlanded maiden of the Forest'] squealed. "So come on, Hinenmel! You were just getting to the good part! What did he say? Did he kiss you?"

As Hinenmel occupied the other girls with gossip about her date, Naurfea ['Spirit of Fire'] moved closer to the quiet Celebithil.

"I know the look you wear," she said quietly so that the others could not hear. "I know that face. I do not know who he is, but I know that he has found his way into your heart."

Celebithil looked up at her suddenly. "How did you... but I don't! . . . I don't even love him..."

But even as the words slipped from her lips, she knew it was a lie. Naurfea smiled. "You can try to hide the truth from others, but you cannot lie to yourself. I only hope that he is a good man, whoever he is, and that he will not hurt you."

"He would never--" began Celebithil, but Naurfea interrupted her.

"And I would hope," she said sadly, clear from her pained smiled that she felt betrayed, "that you would reveal to your friends this secret and the identity of this one who has captured your heart. Your friends, who have been there for you for everything and only want you to be happy. Don't build a wall between us."

"Oh Naurfea, I'm so sorry!" Celebithil cried. "I had no idea. I didn't even know myself until just now. I would never purposely separate you all from me... never. _Amin hiraetha_, but I cannot reveal his name. Not just yet. The time is not right..."

Naurfea smiled, genuinely now. "Be warned, Ithil. As soon as Hinenmel is back to her senses from her silly date, she will be on your trail. You cannot keep a secret, especially one about love, from that girl."

She winked and got up to move back to her work. "But Naurfea!" said Celebithil suddenly. "How did you know?"

Naurfea smiled self-consciously. "I know the look because I, too, wore it--when I first met Legolas. We know now that he must go his separate path, and I must walk mine, but for those first few weeks, it was bliss." Naurfea smiled in remembrance and hurried away.

"And Naurfea!" Celebithil called after her as she spun around. _"Hennaid,"_ said Celebithil with a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The stars twinkled merrily above, as if mocking Boromir son of Denethor, below. He was still angry at himself, and no amount of kicking, breaking, or hitting seemed to relieve his anger. The kicked up piled of sand on the shore of the stream were evidence of his latest attempt. But nothing helped. He sank down to the ground in frustration as the waters babbled on, and the stars shone down.

"Boromir?"

That voice. The one voice the he desired so much, yet he wanted to be as far from as possible. That sweet elvish voice . . .

"Boromir." A soft hand touched his shoulder. He flinched away. He did not want her lofty pity.

She sat down beside him. "Boromir, I have walked this earth for one thousand, eight hundred, and fifty-two years. That is not long for an elf, but it is an eternity for a man."

Boromir growled. He had already said he was undeserving, wasn't that enough?

"But in those nearly two millennia, I have never been in love. I have many friends, many I am close to and care deeply for, but none have stolen my heart away. None," she smiled, "until now."

He slowly looked up, not daring to believe it.

"I know it now, Boromir. _Amin mela lle."_

"Should I dare to believe that means what I hope it means?" he questioned cautiously.

Celebithil smiled brilliantly. _"Ume,_ Boromir. I love you."

Boromir felt like his world had turned upside-down as his impossible hope became reality.. "You... you mean it?"

In response, Celebithil leaned forward and kissed him lightly, with just enough passion that he knew it was only true. 

_"Amin mela lle,_ Celebithil."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days flew by for Celebithil and Boromir, each more wonderful than the last. Never had the wonders of the elven realm seemed so brilliant to Celebithil as when this mortal man was beside her. She knew now how Luthien and Idril must have felt of old, and how her sister Arwen felt when she fell in love with Aragorn-Estel. It was bliss.

"But even when held captive by the crafty sons of Feanor, Luthien did not lose hope," Celebithil continued, telling the inspiring tale of her foremother as she lazily leaned against Boromir's chest in the shade of a tree. "With the help of the wolfhound Huan, the great hound-chieftain from the Blessed Realm, she escaped. Together, Luthien and Huan fled north towards the evil isle of Sauron where Beren, her love, was imprisoned.

"Alas, she arrived too late to save Finrod Felagund, High king of the elves. Luthien stood on the bridge to the isle and sang a mighty song. From the prison pits, Beren heard her voice, and with his last strength, he cried a reply and passed into darkness. But Luthien had heard him and sang a song of even greater power that caused the isle itself to tremble.

"But watching from above, Sauron smiled. The fame of Luthien's beauty and the power of her song had gone before her, and he knew her to be the daughter of the Maia, Melian. He thought to make her captive and hand her over to his master, Morgoth, for great reward.

"But Huan the hound protected Luthien from all the monsters Sauron sent, even from Sauron himself. The great hound of Valinor defeated the shape-shifting Sauron and forced him to surrender mastery of his isle to Luthien. Sauron fled, and Luthien freed her love from his dark pits."

"Never fear, Ithil," murmured Boromir, having noticed the obvious similarities between the tale of Luthien and Beren and their own tale. He lightly kissed her ear. "I may be going to the realm of Sauron, but I will not let him capture me."

Celebithil smiled. "Well that's a good thing to know, as I don't have my own personal Huan running around to aid me."

Boromir laughed and kissed her again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[AN: Days later....]

Celebithil couldn't help skipping on her way back to the tree-palace in the twilight. Another bliss-filled day of bliss-filled days. She hugged herself in glee. She couldn't remember a time before when she had ever felt so happy, so.... complete. And yet, she felt as if she had always felt this way, always with endless days of bliss and love and belonging. Always she had belonged and always she would belong, for all eternity.

Or so it seemed to her mind, clouded by the mists of love. Little did she know how rapidly and how soon her bliss would turn to despair.

"Eldasil Celebithil Peredhel."

She skidded to a stop and gulped. It was rare that anyone used her full name. The voice hadn't sounded threatening, though, only authoritative. Slowly, regaining the grace of a proper elvish lady, she turned.

Her grandmother was ascending from the garden with the pool. Celebithil stood waiting patiently for her. 

She looked tired. For one of the first times since she'd known her, Galadriel looked old and weary. She gestured for her granddaughter to sit beside her, but Galadriel remained standing. 

"Daughter of my daughter, blood of my blood, I need you to answer me truthfully. Does your heart hold feelings for the man of Gondor, Boromir son of Denethor of the Fellowship?" 

Celebithil was shocked. How did she know? Beyond her friends, who had sworn secrecy, she had told no one. [AN: 'friends' here refers to the Inners + Hotaru, as Haruka and Michiru probably would have been less than happy to keep such a secret.] She had been careful not to let the secret leak out, knowing such a relationship would be frowned upon, especially as she was the granddaughter of the Lady of the Wood. Yes, her friends gossiped, but they would never break such a promise. Had Ertirhiril (whom she had not told) known and alerted Menelsul and Mirengaer? [AN: 'Lonely (female) guardian', 'Wind from Heaven', 'Jewel of the Sea' in order.] Had Menelsul freaked out or Mirengaer alerted Galadriel? Did her father know as well?

A thousand questions flew through her mind as Galadriel awaited her answer. But she had never lied to anyone and no thought entered her mind of doing so now. She nodded slowly. 

Galadriel clutched the rock face, her face a mask of horror. "It is as I feared. It must be the curse of the Half-Elven, to love one so doomed to die," she said half to herself. Then she raised herself straight, and her blue orbs stared deep into Celebithil's crystalline ones. Her face was grave, yet pitying. "I beg you, for your own sake, do not cleave to him! Do not let your heart be taken by this mortal." 

Celebithil was about to interrupt, but Galadriel continued. "The time of the elves is ending, my Silver moon. The Three can remain in Middle Earth no longer. Ere even another decade has passed, I will return to the Blessed Realm I left so long ago, your father with me. Your mother awaits us, Celebithil, and we will be welcomed home to a new and better life. Is the hope of a few mere decades really worth sacrificing the joy of immortality? Is it really worth sacrificing all that you can do and become?

"I..." began Celebithil, but Galadriel cut her off, fearing her answer.

"Remember who you are, Eldasil. Remember all your ancestors sacrificed to make you who you are. There is a great destiny waiting for you, my child, far greater than any life a mortal could give you. The ships are leaving. Ere this month has closed, your sister will be sent to the Havens. Yes, even Arwen will accept her immortality over love. The ships are leaving, my child. Will you be on them?"

Tearing her eyes away, she fled up the stone steps. Celebithil called after her, but she would not respond. 

Even days later when she asked about it, her grandmother quickly changed the subject. It was not until later that Celebithil finally understood. And by then, it was too late. 

************************************************************************************************************************** 

AN: MWHAHAHA!!!!! I could do the Foreshadowing!dance, but I think we all know what Galadriel is referring to. Dun, dun, DUN!!! 

And I recommend you check out the full wonderful tale of Luthien and Beren in the Silmarillion. And while you're there, read the rest of the amazing tales that I could not squeeze into short summaries for these past few chapters. And FYI, the Sauron that capture Beren is the same Sauron that destroyed Numenor, the same Sauron that crafted the One Ring, the same Sauron of Mordor. He's got one big long evil history!

Next time is the departure. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Any constructive criticism is welcomed as a way to make this fic even better. Domo arigato, minna-chan. Ja!

~Calli-chan


	12. Farewell to Lorien

AN: I'm baaack, just in time for the farewell chapter! Thank you JaminJellyBean, Loopy Lu, Branwen-of-Emrys, and Lonely Elven Gurl for the reviews. Also, be sure to check out my new LotR/SM fic "The Gathering Starlight" if you haven't already. 

**Branwen-of-Emrys**: Mwhaha!!! Aaaand if I stick with certain parts of the movie, even that second pairing won't work out. MWHAHAHA!!! Don't worry, there will be one eventually (which I believe certain people will like a lot and others will be satisfied with), but until then... ::evil laughter::

And onto chapter 12 (movin' right along!). "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy and *please* review! Thanks minna-chan!

************************************************************************ 

***********************************************************************

None could have said the exact day, but all knew in their hearts that soon they must leave the elvish haven. So it came as no surprise that Frodo returned from some strange visit with the Lady Galadriel to announce that they would be leaving the next day.

In the morning, they paddled downstream in boats provided by the elves. Boromir was in the middle boat with Merry and Pippin. Yet his strokes were half-hearted. They had left Lothlorien, and she was gone. He had not even gotten to see her one last time to say farewell. 

They turned a bend in the river, and music reached their ears. The hearts of the Fellowship rose as they recognized the golden voice of Galadriel singing a bittersweet song of parting.

_"I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and of leaves of gold there grew: ___

_Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew. ___

_Beyond the Sun, beyond the moon, the foam was on the Sea, ___

_And by the Strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden tree. ___

_Beneath the stars of Ever-eve in Eldamar it shone, ___

_In Eldamar beside the walls of Elven Tirion. ___

_There long the golden leaves have grown upon the branching years, ___

_While here beyond the Sundering Seas now fall the Elven-tears. ___

_O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Days; ___

_The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows awar. ___

_O Lorien! To long have I dwelt upon this Hither shore ___

_And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor. ___

_But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me, ___

_What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a sea?" ___

The boats drew along side the swan ship. Celeborn sat in the center of the boat, while Galadriel held a harp and stood at his side. Boromir's heart lifted as he noticed the golden-haired she-elf standing silently behind her grandmother, as if simply one of her attendants. She caught his eye and smiled.

"We have come to bid you our last farewell," Galadriel was saying, "and to speed you with blessings from our land." 

"Though you have been our guests," said Celeborn, "you have not yet eaten with us, and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast, here between the flowing waters that will bear you far from Lorien." 

The Swan went to land, and the boats followed. The elves laid out a splendid feast upon the grass, and the Fellowship enjoyed their parting taste of Lorien. Boromir savored every bite while staring only at Celebithil, willing himself to remember everything about her as he traveled towards the darkness.

Boromir was not very aware of what was happening around him. Celeborn had discussed possible routes while they ate, and Galadriel had passed them each the cup of parting. Then began the Gift-Giving.

"Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company," Galadriel said to Aragon. She gave him the sheath made specially to fit his sword. It was wrought of silver and gold and on it were elven runes forming its name, Andunil, and the sword's lineage. Tracery of flowers and leaves decorated it. 

"The blade drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat," she said. "But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us, and it may be that we shall not meet again unless it be far hence upon a road that has no returning." ****

"Lady, you know all my desire, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and only through darkness shall I come to it." 

Celebithil stepped forward, speaking for the first time. "Yet maybe this will lighten your heart, Aragon-Estel." She reached into a small pouch hidden at her side and clutched something in her fist. 

"This was left in my care by my sister as I was bidden to give it to you." She opened her hand to reveal a silver eagle broach. In its center sat a great stone of clear green that flashed like the sun shining through the leaves of spring. 

"This stone I gave to Celebrian my daughter, and she to hers," said Galadriel, "and now it comes to you as a token of hope. In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Elendil!" 

Aragon took the broach and pinned it on; the onlookers stared in wonderment-- when had he become so tall and kingly? ****

_"Celebithil, ve'ithil lle kalya fuinamin" _he murmured. _ "Amin harmuva hi'ona e'cormamin, seleramin." _ [Silvermoon, like the moon you brighten my darkness. I shall treasure this gift in my heart, my sister.] 

Merry and Pippin were given small silver belts with a clasp wrought like a golden flower, while Legolas was presented with a bow and arrows such as the Galadrim used-- longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood and strung with a strand of elven hair. 

Celebithil walked over to Boromir, who stood slightly apart from the group and placed a belt of gold in his hands. She could feel Galadriel's eyes upon her, but she didn't care. "Take this, _mela en coiamin,_" she whispered. [love of my life] "That you may remember Lorien and all who wait for you here." 

She rested her hands on his for a moment, feeling his warmth, and then pulled away. 

_"Coramin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'," _she said, with a pained look on her face. [My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.] 

Boromir kissed her lightly, while the others were occupied with their gifts. "I will return, _amin vesta. Amin mela lle." _ [I promise. I love you.] 

"I will never forget you," she said softly, her voice shaking. "_A-Amin mela lle."_

Celebithil moved away quickly before she could shed any tears. But Aragon had heard a bit of the short whispered conversation. He made a mental note to ask Boromir about it later. 

"For you little gardener and lover of trees," Galadriel was saying to Sam, "I have only a small gift." She put his hand into a box of plain grey wood, only decorated with a rune on the lid. "Here is set G for Galadriel," she said, "but it also may stand for garden in your tongue. In the box there is earth from my orchard, and such blessing as Galadriel still to bestow upon it. It will not keep you on your road, nor defend you against any peril; but if you keep it and see your home again at last, then perhaps it may reward you. Though you should find all barren and laid waste, there will be few gardens in Middle-earth that will bloom like your garden, if you sprinkle this earth there. Then you may remember Galadriel, and catch a glimpse of faroff Lorien, that you have seen only in our winter. For our spring and summer are gone by, and they will never be seen on this earth again save in memory." 

Sam turned red and muttered something inaudible and couldn't stop bowing as he clutched the box."

"And you, Ring-bearer," she said, turning to Frodo. "I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this." She held up a crystal phial that glittered as she moved it. Rays of white light sprang from her hand. "In this phial," she said, "is caught the light of Earendil's star, set amid the waters of m fountain. It will shine brighter when the night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Remember Galadriel and her Mirror!" 

Frodo took the phial and bowed, finding no words to say. 

~o~o~ 

It was high noon as the Fellowship climbed back to their boats. The Elves of Lorien pushed them off, and the waters bore them away. 

_"Lissen ar' maska a'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva!" _cried Celebithil, calling the Elvish farewell. [Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet.] 

Galadriel stood queenly and silent. As the Fellowship rounded a bend and Lorien was forever lost to their sight, she raised her arm in farewell and began to sing in the ancient tongue of the Elves. [Quenya]

The Fellowship listened in awe as she sang the sad song which few understood. Though he could not understand any of the words, Boromir knew it to be a song of Valinor, the Blessed Realm that she left so long ago. But it was another voice that caught his attention, a quieter voice of silver that seemed to be calling a promise to his heart.

_"When the cold of Winter comes_

_Starless night will cover day_

_In the veiling of the sun_

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams_

_I still hear your name_

_And in dreams_

_We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come to end of days_

_In the dark I hear a call_

_Calling me there_

_I will go there_

_And back again."_

Never again did they see Lorien. 

************************************************************************************************************ 

AN: If you want Galadriel's song, email me or check out "Farewell to Lorien" in FotR. It's beautiful, but it's in Quenya and I had a feeling everyone would just skip over it since they don't know Quenya if I put it here. Oh well. And "In Dreams" is from the movie, on Track 17 of the CD ("The Breaking of the Fellowship"). Very beautiful song. Edward Ross did an amazing job singing it. I thought the words were rather fitting for Celebithil and Boromir, considering . . . well, we all know. I'd also like to get "May it Be" in here somehow, just because it's a beautiful song that really fits into this fic. We shall see...

Domo arigato for reading and _please_ review! Thank you minna-chan! Ja ne!

~Calli-chan


	13. The Arrival and the Loss

AN: Thanks for the reviews, minna-chan (though I have been disappointed that so many people seem to come and go reading this fic). 

Review responses:

**Moonprincess202**- Thanks so much! I was thrilled when I realized how many of my fics you had reviewed.

** M.J**- Ami's there. She's the elf called Nenloth (Water flower) that's one of Celebithil's maidens. Maybe you were confused and thought Nenloth was Michiru, but Michi is actually Mirengaer (Jewel of the Sea). ^_^" Sorry it's so confusing with all the names.

**AngelQueen**- ::glomps AQ-chan:: Thank you so much for that wonderful review! It really cheered me up to hear that someone cares so much. But as for Valinor... well, I've got a lot planned, but unfortunately she will never see Celebrian again. The fic will eventually end with her travelling to Valinor, but her soul will not be given rest and she will never actually reach there. And I guess great minds do think alike, because I've always seen Celebithil mourning in that same tree as well. ;D But something will happen very soon, (as in, the next chapter), and things will change for Celebithil. She will find herself not only in pain because of the loss, but also in great danger. I can't say much more, but be sure to read. Thanks again!

**Loopy Lu**- ::grins evilly:: Mwhahah!! Yeah, I know I am evil, but you guessed it. Tough one, huh? It's gonna be more of one of those deals where the girl realizes it all too late. Mwhahaha!!! And it will be worse than that, too, but I can't tell you why. ;D And as for Rei-chan... well, as you will see, there's certain parts of this that will mirror their later lives as senshi. (such as the Linde guy who was barely mentioned being like a Chad, and Haldir being similar to Andrew... kind of. I do wish I could remember their Japanese names!) That's all I can say, gomen!

I won't waste your time anymore. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Enjoy and *please* review! Thanks minna-chan!

************************************************************************************************************ 

Celebithil hugged her knees as she sat in the great mallorn tree away from Caras Galadhon. A silent tear slipped down her cheek as the sun sunk in the sky. Only a day had passed, but it felt like a millennium of loneliness. She found herself staring to the South, following the silver snake of the Anduin river with her eyes, willing herself to see the small boats paddling along. She could see the Darkness of Mordor out of the corner of her eye, and she feared for them.

Something swooped low over the golden trees and startled her. A great bird of prey, an eagle lord, circled lower and lower over Caras Galadhon. He seemed to he holding a large burden. Without warning, he plunged down into the trees of the city itself. 

With a cry, Celebithil swung herself down to the ground and sprinted back to the city to find a new visitor.

~o~o~o~o~

"Mithrandir!" she cried as she ran into the room, having just heard the news from Nenloth. Mirengaer looked up from her seat by his bedside where she was dampening a cloth for his forehead. ['Jewel of the Sea'] Galadriel continued to softly sing ancient songs of healing as she worked beside Mirengaer. Menelsul looked on, eager to be of assistance but not sure how to help. ['Heavenly Wind'] Ertirhiril stood silently by the wall. ['Lonely (female) guardian'] 

Celebithil was overjoyed by the sight of the Grey Pilgrim. [AN: Though not grey anymore, ne? ::wink::] His eyes were closed and he had still not moved or spoken, but he was clearly breathing and alive. By some miracle, he had survived the wrath of the balrog, the fires of the earth, and the brutality of Caradhras. He was not the strong victorious Maiar that Celebithil had hoped to find, but nonetheless he was alive and though changed, he was Gandalf.

"Celebithil," called Mirengaer softly. "The rest of the Healers are gathering in the center of the tree-palace. We need their help. Please bring them here."

[AN: FYI, I am capitalizing Healers because these are the wisest and most skilled elves of Lorien in the art of healing. Not really an organization, but they are the elite crowd.]

~o~o~o~o~

Eight days later, Mithrandir had made a remarkable recovery. He was constantly pacing and refused to sit still for the Healers. He spoke constantly of leaving and the shortness of time. 

When Celebithil asked him about this, he looked her in the eyes. "In one months' time, it will be over, Eldasil," he said seriously. "Only one month, for good or for ill." He refused to say anything more. 

Celebithil discovered Mithrandir packing hastily that night. She silently crept away without a comment, but feeling sorrowful and empty. She missed the Grey Pilgrim with whom she had spent hours in more peaceful times, who would never cease to amuse her. The fact that he was indeed alive filled the vacancy in her heart, but she felt as if she was losing him again. This new Mithrandir, or rather Nimrandir [White Pilgrim], seemed stronger and more powerful, yet also more distant and woeful. 

In the morning he was gone. He knew that something was wrong and haste was needed. 

Later that morning, ten days after the Fellowship's departure, Celebithil learned why. She was walking through her grandmother's garden tending the herbs when a horn's cry rang through the country. The Horn of Gondor. With a sharp intake of breath, she dropped her cuttings and fled up the steps. On its third cry, it was cut short and ended in silence. Celebithil's eyes widened in horror as her heart was covered with darkness. "No," she murmured, not allowing herself to believe it. But her heart knew that the worst had befallen her love.

****************************************************************************************************************

AN: Sorry it was short. Next chapter, finally, is the 'turning point', chapter 14. I'm planning on getting it up sometime after school starts, between early and mid-September. Review more and it'll be up earlier. Thanks minna-chan! Gotta return to my (summer) paper now. Ja!

~Calli-chan

btw, I finally found the RotK trailer! But the one I found is really bad quality. Let me know if you want the address (I can't put it here cause Word will screw it up). Or you could wait till the DVD. ::wink:: 


	14. The Eye of the Mirror

AN: Finally, the "climatic" chapter 14 that I've been raving about for so long. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations. Thank you to my wonderful devoted reviewers, especially AngelQueen, M.J, Loopy Lu, Serenity Silvermoon, and Nimriel. This chap is dedicated to you! Enjoy!

I do not own LotR or Enya's "May it Be". "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted.

**********************************************************

_May it be an evening star _

_Shines down upon you _

_May it be when darkness falls _

_Your heart will be true _

"No," said Celebithil again and again to herself. "No, it can't be true." But no matter how many times she denied it, deep down she knew that he was lost to her.

She cried into her knees and curled up on the branch, the very same branch where they had seen the light of Valinor in the sunset all those weeks ago. The tree under which he had first kissed her, where they had spent so many hours together.

She had been there all day. It was twilight now and her absence would be noticed, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, now that he was gone.

_You walk a lonely road _

_Oh! How far you are from home _

"No!" she said fiercely to herself, breaking into a fresh wave of sobs.

'I can't go on like this,' she realized. 'Maybe... maybe he is alive. But he may be mortally wounded! They must have been ambushed! Aragorn! The Ring! They might have been captured... or killed! They need help, but no one knows! ... But *I* don't know... I need to know..."

Suddenly the answer came to her, as clear as water from the pool: The Mirror.

Galadriel and Celeborn had left to visit the elders of another village and would not return until tomorrow afternoon. By then it would be too late! Galadriel would object to her using the Mirror, but this was a matter of life and death, a matter of hope or doom for all of Middle Earth! Hardening her resolve, she jumped down and ran to the city.

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way _

The gardens were empty. Hastily, Celebithil hurried towards the empty basin of the Mirror and the pool of water. Mimicking her grandmother as she had seen a thousand times before, Celebithil gracefully filled the silver pitcher with the strange water that gleamed like starlight. Holding the pitcher high, she emptied the waters into the silver basin and watched as the ripples eerily stilled themselves to form a smooth glass-like surface.

_Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen) _

_A promise lives within you now_

Celebithil stared into the dark waters that reflected the glittering stars above. She waited for something to happen, but the Mirror remained dark.

She had seen her grandmother prepare the Mirror thousands of times, but never did she speak any incantation to see its secrets. She had always simply looked, probably either guiding it with her mind or letting it work its own magic.

"Boromir," Celebithil murmured, urging the Mirror with her mind and thinking only of him. "Show me Boromir! Show me what has become of him!"

_May it be the shadow's call _

_Will fly away _

_May it be your journey on _

_To light the day _

[AN: Sorry if this next part is confusing. It would be a lot easier to understand if you were truly seeing what was happening, not just reading. The images were hard to write, but I hope I captured enough of the sight along with the emotion that you can feel it too.] 

Abruptly, the stars were swallowed into utter darkness, and then the Mirror showed the light of day. A series of images flashed by too fast for Celebithil to follow before it slowed at the image of a camp. A camp by the river. A little man--a hobbit!--was climbing up a wooded slope. The Ring! A voice... Boromir! Anger... and fear. Running, chasing, the fall... the cry! Heavy footsteps, horns, inhuman growls... Orcs! Swords clanging, arrows flying, small feet running... The Horn! Boromir! Wielding his sword mightily! Destroying all the orcs in his path! Cheers from the hobbits he was saving! But then evil. The monster pulling his bow taunt . . .

"Noooo!!!!!" cried Celebithil, closing her eyes in pain as the arrow found its mark in Boromir's chest.

When she looked again, he was on the ground with three shafts buried in his body, breathing hard. "No," she murmured again, her eyes blinded by tears, as Aragorn knelt beside him and laid him to rest. "No." His pyre surrendered to Rauros, his body lost amid the white foam. The hobbits, taken away screaming on the backs of orcs. Taken away to evil. The Eye. The all-encompassing Eye, veiled with fire, filling her vision, burning all thoughts from her mind, only that awesome soul-searing Eye as she leaned forward and her hand made contact with the steaming water and she knew no more.

_When the night is overcome _

_You may rise to find the sun _

The voice. So soothing, so understanding, so wise. Yet not a voice at all, but a voice in her mind. The voice of the Eye that continued to fill her vision.

"Who is this?" said the voice, rather gruffly at first.

She was silent for a moment, but the pain to not speak was unbearable. "C-Celebithil. Celebithil Peredhel."

"Peredhel?" he said, spitting out the word. "The Half-Elven?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, though no words left her lips. He seemed to be questioning, so she continued. "Earendil, my grandfather, and his children were given the choice as to which race they would belong to and--"

"I know my history, elf," he said sharply. The pain of his words felt like hot knives slicing though her body.

Then something changed. He became almost eager. "Then... then you are the child of Luthien?"

"Y-yes, she was my great-great--"

"And do you possess the power and beauty of your foremother?"

Celebithil did not know how to answer his strange question. "I-I don't know, sir. I've never had to put my gifts to the test, as Luthien did long ago."

The voice was silent, but the Eye, the all-encompassing Eye that filled her mind, seemed to erupt in new fire and burn into her soul. Had she been able to think at all or even move, Celebithil would have backed away. But she was frozen to her spot as the soul-searing Eye bore into her being, her mind blank and uncomprehending.

"Oh yes, there is something here," muttered the voice. "Some strange great power and potential. Far greater than I ever dared to hope..."

Finally he spoke to her again. "Your father is no doubt plotting against me?"

"Yes, he is trying everything to keep you from rising again."

"And the witch Galadriel is working with him, of course."

"Yes, with their combined powers they hope to stop the impending darkness."

"And the wizard Olorin-- I believe called Mithrandir among your people-- he is a key to this mischief?"

"Yes, he is a guide and a leader."

He paused. "Where are you, girl?"

"The gardens of Galadriel in Lothlorien."

"Ah yes. So you no doubt have heard many of these plans?"

"Yes, lord."

The voice was silent for a moment, but the Eye seemed to flare to lift in ecstasy, savoring the unexpected victory.

Finally the voice spoke again, soothing and persuasive once more. "Luthien I tried to claim for my master long ago, but she was withheld from me. But now, at long last, her child shall be mine! You shall come to me, girl-- Celebithil--- and I will make you mighty. You shall tell me all that your father and grandmother have planned. I shall make you a queen, feared by all peoples! And we shall discover and wield this strange secret power that I sense deep inside of you. Come to me!"

"Yes, lord," she said as the fiery Eye disappeared into darkness and the Mirror went blank, though still steaming.

But in a trance, it seemed, Celebithil continued to move and do without seeing. Though gone from the Mirror, the fiery Eye still burned in ecstasy before her eyes, with her only thought to do his bidding.

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come) _

_Believe and you will find your way _

In a dream, she moved towards the secret stables behind the palace. One of the occupants, a mare with a gleaming coat of white, whinnied softly when she saw her, the daughter of her former mistress. The creature went silent when she saw the girl's strange blank eyes. Celebithil slowly placed her hand on the creature's forehead and felt the small horn below her fingers-- one of the last unicorns remaining in Middle Earth. Though immortal, so many had killed these wonderful creatures only for their precious horns. Celebithil smirked and placed her arm on the unicorn's neck, swinging herself up. Few also knew of the great skill and speed of such creatures.

The other occupant of the unicorn stable, also a mare, neighed quietly when she realized her friend was leaving.

Celebithil's unicorn turned her head to look at her friend, but Celebithil urged her forward with her mind. 'Go,' she commanded. 'South. Speed. Mountains. Mordor. Sauron."

The creature whinnied in terror but took a small step forward. 'GO!' commanded Celebithil while the flames of Sauron licked the horse's hooves. With no choice, the creature took off like a flash.

And Celebithil fell into darkness.

_Mornie alantie _ [Darkness has fallen]

_A promise lives within you now _

_A promise lives within you now._

**********************************************************

AN: Yeah, evil, I know. Review and I'll get the next one up as soon as I can. Sorry for the cliff, but it had to be this way. ;D Thank you for your dedication and please review!

~Calli-chan


	15. Alone

AN: Ack! I've been trying to upload this for days, but my internet refuses to work. Note to self, cable is evil. It's nice when it works, but my connection has decided to die, so I am unable to get online. ARGH!!!!!

Gomen again about the cliff, though the angst was so much fun! ;D But it _was_ a good chap, doncha think? ;D I really enjoyed it, so what can I say. But without further ado, here's chapter 15, where a bunch of stuff gets explained, such as how Sauron was able to reach her through the Mirror... hope it makes sense. Enjoy! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. And Happy Belated International Talk-Like-A-Pirate Day!!! YARRRR!!!

***********************************************************************

She was moving. That much was clear. But it seemed to be the gentle lulling movement of a swing. She snuggled deeper into the soft thing in front of her. But then why did the wind whip at her hair so mightily?

Groggily, she opened her eyes and left the darkness to discover that she was astride a galloping horse. No, not just any horse, she realized. This was Silhith, her mother's unicorn. And a unicorn's gallop is far faster than that of any normal creature. [AN: 'Silhith' means 'shining (white) mist']

Slowly, Celebithil lifted her head from Silhith's soft mane and gazed at the landscape that was whizzing by. The colors blurred, and she couldn't make out anything, but she seemed to be on a vast flatland, running parallel to some ominous... shadow?

Sensing her mistress was awake, Silhith slowed to a trot, and Celebithil was able to see the land more clearly. It was a grassy flatland that stretched to the horizon with a few rocks scattered here and there, but it was more hilly than she had first expected. And to her right was the shadow of a great forest, dark and menacing. Even though she had spent much of her life in Lorien, she dared not enter this strange forest with the angry trees.

'Where am I?' she wondered hopelessly. 'And why am I here?'

~*~*~*~*~

Hours later, Silhith was walking very slowly while Celebithil tried desperately to locate a familiar landmark. Judging by the landscape, she guessed she was in the South somewhere. But try as she might, all her sharp elven eyes could see was the grasslands and the dark forest beside her-- which she was guessing more and more might be the enormous dreaded Fangorn. The thought did not comfort her any.

Then, finally, she heard it. The ground trembled softly in anticipation of many footfalls and swift horses. And as she strained her elven eyes to the distant horizon, she could just make out a faint cloud of dust.

She stood still as a statue and willed Silhith to do the same. It was a large company, that was clear, but Celebithil strained all her senses for a hint as to whether they were friend or foe.

As they neared, she was able to decipher the footfalls from the hoof beats, the soft sure-footed footfalls of elvish feet. Celebithil laughed in relief as she rode out to close the last mile between them.

She cried out in surprise. She could see their faces, their oh so familiar faces riding out in the front of the company. Menelsul, dressed like a warrior with her short hair almost hidden, and Taurenreil, her ponytail flapping in the wind, rode out in front, looking ready to pummel someone. Naurfea, her free dark hair flying wildly around her face while she tried, unsuccessfully, to conceal her fear. Little Kemenuial, the small girl with strange intuition, riding beside her Mirengaer-mama, her face white and shocked. Mirengaer and Nenloth, the two who loved water so much, both so wise and kindly but worried sick. Hinenmel, her golden hair pulled back by a ribbon, blind to the gorgeous elvish warriors behind her and looking scared beyond belief. And Ertirhiril, calm and collected upon the back of the other unicorn of Caras Galadhon, but silent and knowing...

Kemenuial suddenly caught sight of the lone elven girl riding towards them and cried out. Instantly, the eight women or horseback broke free from the company and rode forward, laughing and crying, to their lost friend.

Celebithil was surrounded in seconds, with everyone speaking and hugging and crying all at once.

"Ithil!" "Four days!!" "What happened, Ithil?" "Oh Ithil, we were so worried!" "FOUR DAYS!!!" "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you ill?" "Oh Ithil!" "We were so scared!!"

"Aikuu."

It was Haldir. Calming down, the girls parted, and he embraced her. Celebithil almost cried at the look on his face-- so much worry and fear and stress, and even red streaks on his pale face. And now, finally, all overcome by relief. His eyes sparkled with tears.

"I've missed you," she said honestly.

_"Amin hiraetha, Aikuu._ I wish I hadn't needed to leave like that. But I left as soon as I could, as soon as I heard . . ." he trailed off.

"Heard what?" questioned Celebithil.

"That you were missing," supplied Hinenmel sadly.

Celebithil looked from face to face. "How- how long was I gone? And where am I now? What happened that I suddenly find myself so far from Lorien?!"

"Four days," muttered Naurfea under her breath, while the others looked at Celebithil with shock. "Do you realize how long it's been since I've gotten a proper sleep?"

"You... you don't know?" Mirengaer said as they stared at Celebithil.

Celebithil shook her head slowly. The last thing I remember was... was looking into the Mirror. Then- then there was darkness and I woke up on the back of Silhith, far from Lorien." She fought back the memories of pain and loss that threatened to resurface as she thought of the reason she used the Mirror.

Ertirhiril stared at her intently. "Excuse us for a moment," she said to the others. "Something has just come to my attention that could make this situation more serious than we expected."

She led Celebithil away, towards the shadow of the forest. Behind them, she could hear Haldir ordering the large crowd behind the girls to relax and rest until nightfall. It was that she noticed the strange garb of the others.

"Ertirhiril... they're dressed for war?!"

"Questions later," she said as she stopped by a boulder. "Now tell me, Ithil, what is the last thing you remember seeing in the Mirror? Think hard."

Celebithil was silent for a moment as she examined her incomplete memory. "I... I saw the Fellowship. And I... I saw Boromir die," she choked on the words and wiped her eyes quickly as they filled with water, but struggled on. "Then two of the hobbits were taken. And then I..." She suddenly fell silent.

"You saw the Eye," said Ertirhiril softly.

"Yes," struggled Celebithil.

"Did you touch the water?"

"N-- yes..." she said miserably. "Yes, I remember now. The Eye, it was horrible, but the more I stared at it, the more I was drawn to it, and I lost control of my mind and body. And I touched the water. That was the last thing I remember, and then darkness."

"It is as I feared," murmured Ertirhiril. Celebithil looked at her with confusion as she continued. "There is a story you need to hear. The tale of a secret event that took place hundreds of years ago, but is nonetheless very true.

"You have heard of the palantiri, of course. The nine Seeing Stones that Elendil brought from Numenor and were scattered throughout Middle Earth. One by one, as the millennia passed, all the stones were lost as their cities were attacked, besieged, or destroyed. But in Osgiliath [AN: For non-book readers, this is the city where Faramir takes Frodo in the end of TTT movie], hundreds of years ago, a guard of the Tower acted. He had guarded the Tower of the Starstone for decades and he understood how powerful, dangerous, and precious the Stone was. Even among the other palantiri, the Elenstone was regarded as one of the greatest for its ability to show the past, present, and future. But the great city was burning, and he knew that nothing could save them. Before enemies could find the palantir and befoul it, the man took the Elenstone and fled.

"He was wounded by a poisoned arrow as he left the city, but he struggled northward. Somehow, his will to protect the great Stone, despite the poison eating away at his body, gave him the strength he needed to get so far. He traveled countless miles, along the Anduin, all the way to the eaves of Lorien . . .

"Some of the _Vakhar_ found him, barely alive. He pleaded with them to let him see the Lady, and in the end, they pitied him in his doomed condition and brought him to the city.

"He told Galadriel of the fall of Osgilith. He presented her with the Elenstone and with his dying breath, begged her to guard it.

"The Starstone was lost to history, but secretly Galadriel used her magic to keep it safe. She placed the Elenstone in a small clear pool in her garden, and with the help of Nenya, the Stone reached out to the starlight reflected in the waters and liquefied, diffusing its magic throughout the water. This was the origin of the waters of the Mirror, the waters that seem silver with starlight and magic.

"Galadriel knew of the dangers of the Seeing Stones and set up safeguards, but safeguards can be broken. The Mirror was kept secret, and only Galadriel, Celeborn, and myself knew of its origin. While looking into the Mirror or allowing someone else to look, Galadriel would weave her magic to ensure that the Mirror remained like a tinted window that one can use to see out into the world beyond, but others cannot see in. But without Galadriel present, the Mirror is like a clear glass window-- not very noticeable, but visible in either direction. And when the strange waters are touched--the magical remains of the powerful palantir--the safeguards fail, and the raw power of the palantir reigns. This power would easily attract any eye that is looking, especially if they are using a palantir, and puts the one using the Mirror in great danger."

Ertirhiril grimly looked up into Celebithil's clear, fearful eyes. "The Dark Lord of Mordor, with the stolen Ithilstone, was drawn to the power of the Elenstone in the Mirror. I do not understand his full purposes, but somehow he was able to put you under a dark spell and lure you from the safety of Lorien. He may have been possessing your body or controlling you in some other way, but after days of being unable to recontact you and restore the spell, it gradually wore off. I believe it was your subconscious will alone that kept you from riding straight to Mordor."

"My will?"

"Your being's willpower to resist the Darkness. Though I suppose that Silhith, being a creature of the Light, aided you along in her faithfulness. But there is only so much a unicorn can do against a dark overlord."

"Ertirhiril," Celebithil shivered, sensing something behind the older woman's words, "this is only the beginning, isn't it? Everything is changed now. I won't be able to go home and relax and be free, not for a while anyway. And... And it's only going to get worse, isn't it?"

Ertirhiril, the guardian of Time, turned away, her face a mask of sorrow. "I'm afraid so, _tarien."_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Celebithil sat alone and silent by the eaves of the wood as the light faded into twilight. Again and again she relived the horror of the Eye in her mind, and cold dread gripped her heart. She had survived the first encounter and not told him anything that would endanger Middle Earth. But she doubted she could be so lucky a second time. She had heard horrible tales of Sauron's soul-searing Eye stealing even the deepest secrets from the most guarded of hearts. Celebithil knew of the plans to destroy the Ring, to bring down Sauron, and of the small hobbit that would, even now, be heading towards _Orodruin_ [Mt Doom]. She knew, and if Sauron found her again, she knew she would be unable to withstand him and would tell all. He would reclaim the Ring and his lost might and cover all the lands in an evil darkness.

And Celebithil knew in her heart that he would not let her be. Whether by a memory from the past or something he saw within her, he would hunt for her until she was taken to Mordor, consumed by darkness.

"Aikuu."

Celebithil gasped in horror as a voice disturbed her silent dreadful thoughts. Seeing that it was only Haldir, she took deep breaths and forced her wildly beating heart to slow down.

"Haldir," she said, her voice betraying her relief, "it really is good to see you again."

He looked at her strangely for a moment, then suddenly leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Celebithil was shocked by his sudden move, and as he slowly moved away, his face showed a strange hunger, eying her in a way that was foreign to her. In an instant, this expression disappeared and was replaced by only genuine concern for the girl before him, though the lingering memory of that brief foreign look unsettled Celebithil.

"It is a great relief to my wearied heart to see you alive and well again," he said. "But I regret to inform you that we must be on the move once more."

Celebithil pushed aside the strangeness of the kiss and wondered why he'd want to continue traveling at dark. "But what is the need for haste?" she asked. 

Haldir sighed. "We have a time limit, Ithil. We go to battle."

Celebithil gasped in shock. It had been ages since such a great host of elves had gone to war. Not since the Last Alliance of Men and Elves at the foot of Mt. Doom...

"There will be a great battle three days hence in the country of Rohan, a place called Helm's Deep. It will be a last stand for men, and if they fail, Middle Earth will fall. Galadriel had foreseen it and Ertirhiril has confirmed it. [Setsuna] The alliance of old has been invoked once more. We ride to the aid of these men, to save Middle Earth from darkness." [AN: Actually, the Battle of Pelennor Fields would be *the* last stand, but without winning Helm's Deep, who knows how far they could have made it?]

"But... Hinenmel and the others . . ."

"...insisted on joining the company as a search party. As it happened, I was summoned to Caras Galadhon to lead the host of elves, and news of your disappearance reached me when I was halfway there. I hastened the final miles to the city to find your maidens and friends tirelessly insistent that they go out beyond Lorien and search for you. The Lady wisely decided that they should travel with the host of _Vakhar_ and Imladris warriors, for their own protection and for yours."

"But then, I... we are going to fight?" She gulped nervously. Though she had secretly learned swordsmanship and some archery from her brothers, Haldir, and Estel, she had never seen a real battle. And though part of her was eager to finally put her skills into action, the other half feared the strange violence.

"No," said Haldir firmly. "I will find a safe place for you and the girls, away from the battle, where you will wait."

Celebithil frowned. She was nervous about fighting, sure, but that didn't mean she didn't want to try it. One thing was sure, she did *not* want to be locked up like a caged bird!

"It's for your safety, Aikuu," Haldir continued before she could form words of protest. "Now come-- we ride!"

*******************************************************************

AN: Some of you might be wondering why she's not still grieving about Boromir. Well, she is! But have you ever experienced the loss of something (however major or minor-- maybe a relative or a pet, or maybe just a favorite pen) but something happens soon afterwards that is so sudden and shocking that for a little while you forget about your loss? ... No, that doesn't make much sense, gomen. ^_^' But remember, four days might have passed, but to Celebithil, it's only been a few minutes since her encounter with Sauron. And now that she understands, she's even more shaken. And don't worry... pretty soon, something *else* will happen that, combined with everything else, almost gives Celebithil a mental breakdown. Huzzah! ^_^' Lol.

Time for... REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!! THANK YOU MINNA-CHAN!!!!

**HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05**- Lol! Do you mean the senshi's elvish names or the LotR canon characters? I try to give as many hints as possible as to which senshi are which though. If you need help, feel free to check back at the lists (that translate the names) or email me. Callistostar786@hotmail.com And I really recommend finishing the trilogy. They are amazing works of literature, and RotK... well, it's sad that so many people start the trilogy but quit before RotK. Because that is the most amazing book of all time... ::is in awe just thinking about it:: ::glomps her trilogy:: GO READ!!! ;D 

**Branwen-of-Emrys**- ::kicks her comp too:: What is it with this baka technology?! It's supposed to make our lives easier, not more hectic! But as for the next victim, as you so eloquently call it, I think you can answer for yourself. I said I was gonna mostly follow the movie version of Helm's Deep (besides the fact that no one remembers Erkebrand (or however you spell it!) who *really* saved the day). Soooo... who dies in Helm's Deep!movie-ified? ... Mwhaha. Yeah, it's gonna be even worse than that though. Let's just say, I'm on an evil!streak. MWHAHAHA!!!!

**LightAngel**- assuming the internet keeps working, you should be getting/have gotten an update. Thanks!

**koldy_- _** Thanks for reading AND reviewing! ;D

**Nimriel**- ::cheers:: I just love to surprise people! Glad that you liked it!

**Loopy Lu**- ^_^" LOL!!! Yis, angst is tres fun. ;D

**angelwings6117**- mwhaha. I guess you would call it another 'love interest', but really it won't be the same. There will even be a (dark) sequel about how none can replace her first love, Boromir. Basically, from now on (besides Haldir), it will be people getting close to her because they want to help and protect her. Dunno if there will be any real romance (i.e. kiss) anymore.

And hopefully my internet connection will start cooperating, but no luck yet. Argh. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW. Next time: Helm's Deep. Mwhaha!!! Ja, minna-chan.

~Calli-chan


	16. The Calm Before the Storm

AN: At last, after far too much delay: Helm's Deep.

Had to spilt it into two chapters, unfortunately. I wanted to get it up today, but when I got halfway through (what is now) the second part, I realized that I couldn't end the chap until Helm's Deep was completely over, even though so much had happened. So, unfortunately, ch.17 is going to be the "emotional breakdown" chapter, not this one. MWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I really do love the short thing between Ertirhiril (Setsuna) and Eowyn near the end of this chap... I had been planning that since the beginning of this fic. ;D And here's a list of the names, since it's been so long:

**Eldasil Celebithil**- _'Silver light of the Stars' 'Silvermoon'_ (Usagi/Moon) 

**Nenloth**- _'Water flower'_ (Ami/Mercury) 

**Hinienmel**- _'Child of Love'_ (Minako/Venus) 

**Naurfea**- _'Fiery Spirit'_ (Rei/Mars) 

**Taurenreil**- _'Garlanded maiden of the forest'_ (Makoto/Jupiter) 

**Kemenuial**- _'Twilight of the Earth'_ (Hotaru/Saturn) 

**Menelsul**- _'Heavenly Wind'_ (Haruka/Uranus) 

**Mirengaer**- _'Jewel of the Sea'_ (Michiru/Neptune) 

**Ertirhiril**- _'Lonely (female) guardian'_ (Setsuna/Pluto) 

"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Review Responses at the bottom. Enjoy!!

***********************************************************

The day was bleak, and the fading light, discouraging. Legolas stared at the red sunset from the battlements of the Hornburg with little hope for what the night would bring.

Anger still bubbled within him from Aragorn's insistence not to face the truth and lie about their doom to the men. The warriors here were so few! Though many tried to be brave, they lacked both skill and weaponry. How could these men and children survive against a deadly army of ten-thousand monsters? There was no chance, and all would be lost to darkness.

Suddenly the fading sun sparkled on something in the distance, something that reflected the light like... metal? Legolas strained his eyes to the horizon, but in the fading light he could not be sure.

'Yet there is always hope while there is still breath in your body,' thought Legolas, recalling one of the sayings of men. [AN: not really a saying, but the idea of it] And Gandalf had said the tide had turned. 'Let us hope, then, that he may return in time, bringing with him our only hope and chance for survival.'

He moved down to apologize to Aragorn for his earlier rashness, and their dark future seemed less dense with the weak, but existent flame of hope.

~*~*~*~*~

Theoden moved among his troops. Every now and again he'd murmur encouragements to reassure them, but silently he despaired. This was surely the end of Rohan, the end of freedom, and even more likely, the end of their lives. Ten Thousand!!! Ten thousand killing machines. And here were only a few hundred, a ragtag band of young and old, few with experience, many carrying rusty swords or pitchforks.

Yes, they had the advantage of defense, but against 10,000 what can one do?!

'It seems I will see Theodred again soon,' thought Theoden, silently accepting his doom.

And then he heard the horns. The clear crisp call of friendly horns. And a sliver of hope leapt within him again as he hurried to the gates.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The gates had been thrown open and row after row of elite elvish warriors marched through the night into the mortal stronghold. "How is this possible?" said Theoden, voicing his wonder.

The leader of the elves stepped forward. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago, we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

_"Mae govannen, _Haldir!" [Welcome Haldir] cried Aragorn with joy and relief as he leapt forward and hugged the elf. "You are most welcome."

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," he said.

Suddenly someone cried out from the middle of the elven host where nine (later suspicions were confirmed that these were female) elves, now demounted, had ridden in on horseback, surrounded by the warriors. [AN: Had to add that note, lol. Remember, no one's looking pretty or wearing dresses now. They're all in traveling clothes with the only clue from a distance being their long hair, which was likely tied back.]

"Estel!" cried a voice as a silvery head cut through the pack.

Aragorn looked up with shock before he was glomped by the she-elf. "Ithil?!" he gasped, unable to hide his amazement. She looked up with a smile. 

"Ithil, what are you doing here?!" Now he was angry, frantic, and worried. "Ithil, why are you so far from Lorien? The battlefield is no place for women!"

She frowned and moved away. "I can defend myself, thank-you-very-much."

_"Seree,_ Ithil," said Haldir stepping between them before it could go any further and waste precious time. [_Seree_ = Peace] He addressed Aragorn. "The tale shall be told, but now is not the time." He glanced meaningfully at Theoden and the many other mortals who did not know the secrets of Lothlorien.

Aragorn nodded grudgingly and moved on to prepare for the coming battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Aikuu_, please!"

She stood in the Keep, her arms crossed stubbornly as she faced Haldir. "_N'ume,_ stop trying to get rid of me. You need all the help you can get!"

"Ithil, you have never seen the horrors of war!" cried Aragorn.

She spun around to face him, her face red and angry. "You forget," she said, spitting out each word, "that I cared for you as a *babe*!" [AN: Not sure, but I think this comment was inspired by a similar one from Li Raeth's "Always with You". GO READ IT!!!]

"You forget that your father and brothers and even Arwen would kill me if I let anything happen to you," he said softly.

Celebithil continued to glare at him, but something inside her softened. She doubted her family would kill him, but they would hate him and never welcome or speak to him again. That kind of isolation, especially from Arwen, *would* practically kill Estel.

"Just this once, Ithil," he pleaded, "please do as I say."

She was silent, but she no longer glared. She could hear in his voice that he was genuinely concerned not about his life, but about her safety. She looked down, and Theoden realized that she had submitted.

"Please, my Lady," said Theoden, stepping forward. "Go with my sister-daughter Eowyn. She will lead you to the caves where you shall be safe."

Celebithil looked beside him and saw the blond girl that had stood there silently through the whole ordeal. Her head was down and her face was blank, but Celebithil saw her as a smoldering flame. 'Perhaps I am not the only one who sees it this way,' thought Celebithil.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe we aren't fighting," grumbled Menelsul, fingering the blade she always carried [i.e. Uranus Space Sword], as they walked past the armory towards the caves. 

"Yeah," said Taurenreil, practicing her punch into her palm for emphasis. "And I was so ready to take those orcs down!"

"Orcs are very different from elven boys," said the kindly Mirengaer, slightly scolding. "You may be able to beat up any of the boys of Caras Galadhon, but full-grown orcs are an entirely different matter."

Mirengaer turned to Menelsul, who still fumed beside her, and laid a hand on her arm. "Now is not the time to avenge the loss of our village," she said soothingly. "Our first and primary focus must be to protect Celebithil."

What they didn't say was that it probably would not be long until they *were* fighting, fighting to defend the caves as a last futile attempt in this hopeless battle. It was not said, but it was on every one of their worried minds.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Celebithil silently observed the girl that led the way through the stone corridor. Tall and proud, she seemed, but cold as ice. Ice that served to shield her pain.

"I know your pain," said Celebithil softly as she followed the girl Eowyn.

Startled, Eowyn turned her head, a look of shock, surprise, confusion, astonishment, and even fear flitting across her face before being replaced again by a stony facade and turning back toward the corridor before her.

"I know your pain because I have felt it myself," continued Celebithil after a moment.

Eowyn stopped in shock and turned to stare at her. "Here are the caves," she said, absentmindly gesturing behind her as the other women filed past them. Celebithil smiled sadly and moved to bring up the rear as Eowyn stopped her. 

"You know the pain of having to sit aside while the ones you love fight and die, again and again?!" she asked incredulously, almost angrily. "You know the pain of burying your father, burying your mother, burying the cousin who was like a brother to you!?!"

Celebithil lowered her head. "The pain of loneliness," she whispered softly, her voice shaking. "I too suffer." She raised her head. "You are not alone Eowyn, daughter of Rohan."

"But Lady, I am alone."

Celebithil smiled sadly. "We are birds of a feather, you and I. One in the same. And please, call me Celebithil."

A great clap of thunder sounded outside and echoed strangely in the cavern as rain began to fall. Hundreds of women and children, young and old, sat huddled in the cave, anxious fear etched on every face. They fell silent as the inhuman pounding of uruk feet reached their ears, tension and fear multiplying within them. Suddenly screams and howls echoed through the walls, signaling the beginning of the battle. Endless clangs of metal upon metal, angry voices, fearful voices, the thud of enemy feet continued to build in a clamor as the listeners fearfully anticipated how long it would be before all was lost.

Celebithil, with Eowyn beside her, continued to clench her fists at the inability to do anything. Menelsul refused to sit and continued to pace, fingering the magnificent sword she always carried. Taurenreil angrily practiced her punched on a stalagmite. Mirengaer clenched Nenloth's hand beside her as the two tried to gain the calm of the waters. Naurfea's eyes blazed with an inner fire as she stared at the cave mouth with little Kemenuial. Ertirhiril's face was grim, but she remained silent.

A sudden tremendous bang echoed through the cavern as the elvish women jumped up in shock. Several stones fell from the ceiling and children cried aloud.

"The outer wall has fallen," said Kemenuial softly, with a voice like death.

A woman wailed from within the cave. "My Herubrand! My only Herubrand!"

"I cannot take anymore of this," said Celebithil fiercely. "I have not trained for hundreds of years to sit and wait while the old and young, the weary and inexperienced, fall. I may have never seen war, but I know how to wield a sword that is given to me!"

"We are with you, Ithil," said Hinenmel, speaking for them all.

"They need us!" cried Celebithil. "We should not waste our abilities and talents when they need all the help they can get! Let us delay no longer and go to their aid!"

A strange fire was kindled within each girl's eyes as they sprang from the cave. "To the armory!" cried Menelsul. [Remember that most of the senshi don't have real weapons with them... Naurfea (Rei) probably has a quiver and arrows, but that's about it.]

Eowyn moved to follow them, excitement and eagerness ignited within her. She sprang toward the door. Ertirhiril, who would bring up the rear, turned to her as the other women hurried ahead. 

"Nay, Lady of Rohan," she said as Eowyn stopped and her face fell. "Now is not your time. The people here need you, and you will be called upon to lead them to life." She turned away angrily. Ertirhiril finished softly, but it was whispered to the heart of Eowyn. "Your time will come, Eowyn Dernhelm." She looked up slowly, but as she turned in astonishment, Ertirhiril was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The elves grabbed some of the little remaining weaponry and fled down a side corridor. As they reached the small door, they could hear the sounds of a battering ram echoing through the keep. 

Outside, Celebithil had to pause in shock. In the night, it was hard to tell friend from foe in the endless fray. The clamor of war was deafening, and she quavered at the sight of so many bodies--elves, men, and orcs alike--strewn across the land.

She felt the comforting pressure of Menelsul's hand on her shoulder. She swallowed and hardened her resolve. "We fight for freedom and Light!" she proclaimed, raising her sword. _"Elbereth Gilthoniel!"_ they cried, plunging into the fray.

***********************************************************

AN: I'm not so sure that anyone would invoke Elbereth as a battle cry... but it seemed fitting. So oh well. :-P Now, Review Responses.

Thank you to:

**Selena and Miana**- LOL!!! Thanks for the very amusing review. ;D

**Branwen-of-Emrys**- ::glomps the gang of elves:: Huzzah!!! If you're interested, I think the whole gang of them will be playing big roles in my other LotR/SM fic "The Gathering Starlight". Especially Glorfindel, if all goes as planned. And others too... ;D

**JaminJellyBean**- Ack!!! ::feels v guilty about following the movie now:: Yeah, I wish I had time to develop that romance more. Cause really, it's been there for ages between Haldir and Celebithil, but neither has called it to attention (Haldir was shy and Ithil was oblivious lol ^_^') And now it's too late... Ack!

**JeRee** - Yah, I've delayed too much gomen. And Haldir you say? ::grins evilly:: Mwhahaha!!!! Gomen there wasn't more time to develop that romance. :(

**koldy**- Thank you!****

**Sunshine Fia**- Yeah, you've caught onto my malicious plotline. And it gets worse before it gets better. :( But there is a light at the end of the tunnel. :D I have a final pairing in mind, but in a way it reflects the actual BSSM series itself... well, no that didn't make any sense. But I would say the main pairing of this fic would be U/Boromir, because though that couldn't last, that's what affected her the most and will continue to affect her... 

**Loopy Lu**- lol!!! MWHAHAHA!!!! Yes I am evil. I am actually the evil archnemisis-person of my friend's alternate universe. (I forget my full title lol). But no suicide here. There is a light at the end of the tunnel... eventually. MWHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next time will be the storm. I'll give you a teaser, since I have some of it done.

**PREVIEW for _Niirer en Ithil'Quessir _****CHAPTER 17:**

_..."It was poisoned."_

_Celebithil fell to her knees while the others let out a cry. "No," she murmured, "not you too. Please, Elbereth Gilthoniel, not you too!!!" ..._

Lol, that's probably the worst teaser I could give you, mwhahah! Rather shorter than what I'd prefer, but it tells you something happens while saying nothing. ^_^" Lol, this is fun. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And don't forget to come back for ch17. I hope to have it up soon. Ja!

~Calli-chan

btw, I'm on a LotR kick, which is good news for you. Studying Beowulf (one of the major inspirations for Tolkien) and British Lit and possibly travelling to the UK this summer. Huzzah! And went to Ren Faire, where there was also much LotR-age. Fun times! 32 days till RotK (i.e. the motion picture of the best book of all time) is my count is correct. And if you haven't listened to the soundtrack, check it out on theonering.net. It's absolutely AMAZING!!!!!!!!!! _Namarie!_


	17. When All Hope is Lost

AN: Ack. I feel v guilt and I know that a majority of you are going to hate me by the end of this chapter. As in, more than you expect. ::cowers:: Let's just say that no one read the teaser as I hoped they would... as a warning to what was going to happen... ack. 

**Please read:** I know I warned you awhile ago that I'd be following the movie version of Helm's Deep rather than the book version (and I found out they were actually closer than I expected... besides the lack of Erkenbrand, that is). But please keep in mind that when what happens, happens, I do actually have a reason for doing this and I'm not just randomly killing off characters. I promise! Meep! If it makes you feel any better, this part will probably be the all time low of this fic. So it can only get better, right? ::cowers::

So... heheh. Guess we better start this than. I might have flashbacks and/or go back and add some more C/Haldir to earlier chaps, just because you guys are that important. ;D But really, the romance has been developing from the beginning, since they were little kids, so I'm not sure how much more I could do. Well... as always, "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Don't get too mad at me. ^_^' And we left off with Celebithil etc. running out into the battle.

********************************************************** 

It was not long before the chaos of war separated the nine women. Celebithil could see Menelsul attacking madly with her sword, clearly seeking revenge for her village, with Mirengaer nearby. Naurfea hung back, firing arrows with deadly accuracy, while Hinenmel blocked any orcs that came too close to her.

Celebithil tried not to think of the horror of what she was doing. She had never struck living beings before, only stuffed replicas or markers. She tried not to see the gore, nor think, but only to hack away at these monstrous creatures that continued to swarm towards her...

Something cold hit her flesh and sharp pain shot up her arm, but before it could cause any real harm, the metal weapon fell away. Taurenreil stood there with a wink, holding the hilt of the sword she had used to knock the orc out. "You alright?" she asked, pointing to the long line where the orc had drawn blood on Celebithil's arm. "I'll be fine," she insisted, taking the brief pause in the battle around her to glance around. 

She wondered where Aragorn and Haldir could be. She had seen the shining helms of the _Vakhar_ from a far, but she had seen no hint of Estel or the Mirkwood elf and dwarf-- Legolas and Gimli. She looked up from the nearby broken, flooded wall to the ramparts that still stood. She thought she heard someone calling something about the Keep, but the message was muffled in the clamor of battle. 

Some of the men seemed to be heading in an opposite direction, but she made her way toward the still standing edge of the wall, where she thought she glanced a familiar face. She mounted the stairs and saw again the face she had been searching for.

"Haldir!" she cried with joy.

He spun around in shock, his face etched with horror and fear at her voice.

Overcoming the shock, he opened his mouth to say something, but before any sound could come out, his face changed once more. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped in shock; as he turned slightly, Celebithil gasped in horror at the grinning Uruk and a knife plunged into Haldir's back. He looked at her with pain and horror and fear and disbelief in his eyes, as he saw the hope of Valinor slipping away from him. Celebithil was frozen in shock as he looked at her, never to see the glory of Tirion or the light of Taniequetil or the true beauty of the original gardens of Lorien. He smiled sadly at her and started to form words, _"Amin mel--_", but another uruk took his blade and cleaved Haldir on the back of the head. Celebithil stood rigid, her eyes shocked and disbelieving, her breaths coming in short gasps. "Haldir?" she murmured fearfully, refusing to let herself believe the horrible truth. From afar, someone seemed to scream Haldir's name. But all was lost, lost...

His eyes blank and spirit gone, Haldir fell to the ground.

A familiar figure caught his head, but it was too late. The restraint of shock snapped. "HALDIR!!!!!!!" cried Celebithil fiercely. In angry blindness, she grabbed her sword and jumped to her feet, hacking away madly to destroy all the enemies that swarmed around her. A familiar voice cried out, and the figure fought through the crowd toward her. 

"Ithil!!! Ithil, we must go now! It is too dangerous here; we must fall back to the Keep." [AN: He knows there's no time for shock; his shock was the familiar cry she heard.]

"NO!! I must save Haldir!!!" she cried blindly. 

Knowing that there was no time to spare, he grabbed the small elf and threw her over his back, running towards the Keep. The rusty sword that had served her well fell from her grasp, and was lost. She pounded her fists against his back in vain.

~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn let Celebithil softly to the ground inside the Keep. She was quiet now, but her eyes still blazed. Aragorn kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion, and without even a word of scolding, he moved away to help Theoden secure the Keep.

Most of her friends were already back and wearily resting nearby. Naurfea, her arrows exhausted, leaned against the wall, her face dark. Taurenreil grimly cleaned her small blade. Nenloth and Hineneml's faces were white, but they remained strong. Even Ertirhiril's face seemed taunt, but she remained standing, leaning on her staff. 

Menelsul and Mirengaer were in the last group to reach the Keep, their faces grim. In front of her, Menelsul carried the small Kemenuial and gently laid her down on the floor of the Keep. Mirengaer sadly rested the girl's head in her lap.

Choking back a cry, Celebithil and the others hurried to her. Her eyes fell on a shaft that had struck the girl's shoulder. "Kemenuial!"

The small girl of strange wisdom slowly turned her head towards Celebithil. "I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry, Ithil."

"Come now," said Nenloth logically. "It isn't buried deep. See?" she said, gently pulling the arrow from Kemenuial's shoulder, where it had only just pierced her skin and only a small wound remained.

Kemenuial smiled sadly and looked away. Menelsul approached slowly, her breathing harsh and Mirengaer holding her arm for strength. Menelsul took a deep breath. "It was not an arrow of the elves, but an arrow of the monstrous orcs!" The statement came out as a harsh angry cry. Mirengaer clung to her arm, but turned away.

Nenloth looked up with shock as the truth dawned on her. "It was poisoned," she stated flatly, not daring to believe it.

Celebithil fell to her knees beside Kemenuial while the others let out a cry. "No," she murmured, "not you too. Please, _Elbereth Gilthoniel,_ not you too!!!"

Kemenuial smiled sadly. "The battle's not over yet, Ithil. But it is for me."

"Don't talk like that!" Celebithil cried.

Kemenuial smiled. "It is not the end, Ithil. It is merely a new beginning." She looked up at the other tired, distressed, tear-streaked faces that surrounded her as her vision blurred. "Thank you Ithil, Mirengaer-mama and Menelsul-papa. _Hennaid_ Nenloth, Hinenmel, Naurfea, Taurenreil, and Ertirhiril. Thank you for you acceptance and kindness and the joy you gave me in this life. You are everything and more to me." She looked down and spoke more to herself than the others. "But I must move on; there is a new life waiting for me soon. There is some new adventure planned for me, a new adventure that I cannot experience in this body and this life." She looked up, staring deep into the anguished eyes of her princess. "I will see you all again, I promise." She looked to their tearful faces one last time, her breath coming in short gasps. "Remember me."

Her eyes glazed over and her spirit left her body. Ertirhiril silently let her hand fall upon her face to close her eyelids as the others turned away sobbing and clinging to each other for support. Ertirhiril solemnly picked up the lifeless girl and silently carried her away.

Celebithil fell back on her heels, her face white, her mouth speechless in shock and sorrow and horror. A single tear slid down her blanched cheek. She tasted the salty water upon her lips, and suddenly the dam burst.

She could not form words. She could not cry out. She could not say how the others fared, so blinded was she by the endless rivers that flowed down her cheeks. She was alone. All alone, and all was lost. Lost in the darkness. Lost to despair... 

Subconsciously, she curled into a ball as memories flashed before her eyes. Kemenuial, the tiny girl that comforted her dreams. Boromir, rowing away down the Anduin. Haldir, coming to save her. Haldir, his distracted look of horror upon seeing her. Kemenuial, smiling sadly with the shaft in her chest. Boromir, shot down by three uruk arrows. Boromir, her love, surrendered to Rauros. Haldir, her protective brotherly companion, cleaved in the back of the head by a monster's sword. Kemenuial, her life-long friend, a lifeless corpse...

And now gone. Lost. Lost because of her mistakes, her naivety, her misjudgments. She could have prevented their senseless deaths, if only she hadn't been so blind! If only. Truly, it was all her fault.

She hugged her knees tightly and sobbed uncontrollably, as alone as a rock in a storm-swept sea...

How long she lay there, none could tell. Her friends mostly sat silent in shock, refusing to believe that Kemenuial, the little girl who had grown up with them was gone. And Haldir! None had witnessed his last moments, but they had heard rumors from others. They refused to think about it and tried to remain strong for Celebithil, the strength she needed so desperately now. But tears fell freely down many white faces...

At length, the storm outside penetrated Celebithil's isolated world of pain. The screams returned to her conscious. The inhuman howls. The stench of death. The frantic calls of the Men inside the Keep.

It would not be long now. The uruks would overwhelm the men's feeble attempts to block the threshold. The monsters would be among them and the slaughter would begin. It would not be long now...

Theoden stood grim, away from the hassle of the threshold. He looked as hopeless as Celebithil felt. "The fortress is taken. It is over," she heard him say.

But then there was Aragorn. Estel. Hope. Still fighting. Not giving in to the inevitable. Celebithil raised her head slowly. He saw the nonexistent hope. And that tiny sliver drove him onwards. He was Hope. Slowly she raised herself to a sitting position, hugging her knees.

"So much death," said Theoden, grim and sorrowful. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Estel looked up, his eyes shining with some inner fire. "Ride out with me," he said softly, gaining confidence. "Ride out and meet them." Celebithil looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"For death and glory?" said Theoden.

"For Rohan. For your people," replied Estel.

Celebithil, clutching the wall for support, slowly rose to her feet as she watched the change come over the king.

"Yes," he said quietly at first. "Yes! The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time. May we make such an end as will be worthy of song."

Something hardened in Celebithil as she watched the king call for his horse and prepare for the final assault. Her breathing continued to come in ragged sobs, but she wiped away her tears and hardened her eyes and heart. She would not let the murders remain unavenged. Estel might not let her ride, but she would not sit and wait for her doom. 

"Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" called Theoden. "Forth Eorlingas!!"

The men on horseback sprang forward through the ruined gate, cleaving a path through the endless mass of orcs. Her eyes cold as ice, Celebithil snatched a rusty sword that lay nearby and fiercely ran after them. Someone cried out behind her, but she did not turn. 

She reached the threshold only a few moments after the last horseman rode through. Many of the uruks had fallen from the narrow path into the abyss below, but those that remained came face to face with her cold lifeless eyes. In a madness, she hacked and sliced, heedless of her own safety. She could hear infantrymen behind her, hurrying to protect the threshold from the few uruks that remained. But she paid them no heed.

Someone grabbed her from behind, but she fiercely shoved them off. She turned forward once more and gasped from a brilliant light--the White Rider, dazzling on the crest of the ridge, a leader of the Rohirrim beside him. "To the Keep!" called the human, and the force rode down the ridge, the brilliant light of Mithrandir clashing with the darkness of the uruks. 

Letting out a cry, she fell to her knees once more. The madness passed and the rusty sword clattered to the ground. She fell forward and the world faded around her. 

She felt someone gently reach under her and lift her from the ground. Then she passed into darkness.

*****************************************************************

AN: Now, before you jump to any conclusions, Celebithil is fine. Well, she's broken down inside and has some minor physical wounds, but thats about it. ^_^' And FYI, Menelsul (Haruka) is the one who picked her up. She went running after Celebithil to protect her as soon as she saw her running away.

And I basically mentioned the Haldir stuff in the AN at the beginning of this chap.

Now, about Kemenuial (Hotaru): Gomen nasi, but this had to happen. If it cheers you up any, remember that I have promised since the beginning that there will be a whole Hotaru-featured portion of this fic. Haven't decided whether it will be a side fic, sequel, or just continued chapters, but it will definitely be here. Remember, in her soul she is the Senshi of Rebirth! (anyone seeing any parallels to BSSM yet?) She will be reborn with the name "Morwen"... I've actually already started writing some of her part. It will be good, I promise!

Now finally, Review Responses!

**AngelQueen** - eep!!!! ::cowers:: ::cries:: I am SO sorry! I really am! But but but... I'll try to include as many flashbacks as I can, if that helps any. Though I'm not sure how long she will be able to dwell on it. ::cries:: And reunions are coming! Huzzah! Happy times!

**Chibi-Cola**- Three cheers for the Silmarillion! :D And gomen for my evilness. ^_^" I was about to throw stuff at the movie screen when they killed off Haldir too... but I had to! _Amin hiraetha!_

**Loopy Lu**- :( I sowwy. If it makes you feel any better, if I don't get to see if that Wednesday, then I have to wait till the weekend. Erm... heheh. And thanks for the promotion of "Gathering Starlight". ^_^' LOL! _Lle, Auta miqula orqu!_

**Hiyayaka**- Thanks!

**Sunshine Fia**- I'm feeling v generous, so I will tell you a little. ;D Lots of stuff will happen, and in the end she will sail to the west... but for now, she will journey with the company to Isengard (next time). No way Aragorn will let her go with him on the Paths of the Dead though, as everyone thinks they won't be coming back alive. ;D Don't want to spoil much more, but I hope this satisfies some of your curiosity.

**Branwen-of-Emrys**- meep! Heheh... erm, gomen? ::cowers:: And really, as far as I can see, I think there is no one next in line, unless you include natural deaths or Tolkien deaths (DIE DENETHOR DIE, BAKA!) ^_^'' And yah, I know that Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Earendil, Ciridan, and many wonderful elfies that we don't usually see will be making appearances in "The Gathering Starlight". Huzzah!

**Raye**- THANK YOU SO MUCH!! emails rock my socks. ^_^"

Thank you to everyone, especially those that will keep reading even after my extreme evilness. It will get better, I promise. Domo arigato. Ja, minna-chan!

~Calli-chan****


	18. The Eyes of Time

AN: At long last, I have returned. Blame Macbeth, precalc, and the cursed third quarter of school, gah! I am so sorry to leave you all as I did. This fic is still alive and thriving, I just have had so little time to write recently.

**Summary of Last Time:** Boromir was killed, as you remember, and in desperation to console her fears, Celebithil looked into Galadriel's mirror, unaided. As Setsuna explained, this causes the Mirror to act like the palantir it was created from, and attracted the Eye of Sauron. Sauron saw her as a surprise trump card, holding the secret plans of his enemies and a strange hidden power. He brainwashed her and called her to him. 

Riding her mother's unicorn, she was able to resist and found herself along the edges of Fangorn. She was eventually found by Haldir and his company of elves, off to fight at Helm's Deep.

Celebithil and the senshi were forbidden to fight, but after sitting helplessly in the caves with Eowyn, amidst the battle sounds, they broke their promise and ran out into their first battle.

Celebithil hadn't expected the emotional pain which battle can bring. She found Haldir but distracted him, and in a way, caused his death. Carried away, protesting, by Aragorn, everyone retreated to the Keep to find that Kemenuial (Hotaru) was dying from poison. 

This chapter shows the view of these events from Setsuna's eyes. Hopefully it will explain things better. Gomen for my evilness haha! "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN or definition, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted.

****************************************************************

Ertirhiril, they call me, the Lonely Guardian. I am the Keeper of the Void, the Last Inviolable, the Harbinger of Time. I am the crown princess of Pluto in one life, Meiou Setsuna in another. Yet too I am the Eldest, the Solitary Warden, the Everlasting Mourner. [Thank you angelwings6117!]

I have watched the lives of every man, woman, and child of every species, as the live, struggle, and die. I have seen the trials of every being. I hold memories of Then, Now, and countless Futures which have not yet come to pass.

I am the child of Time, immortal and yet bound by the Laws. I watch and I protect, but I am always Alone, doomed to never meddle in the ways of Fate.

And so I must only watch the scene play over, as I have countless times before. I must stand, helpless, as I see the poisoned arrow leave the bow of a wretched orc, the arrow that I know will piece the flesh of little Kemenuial. I must try to be blind of its deadly arc and of the little firefly's ignorance to her doom. 

For as Fate has decreed, so it must be.

I must wait as she turns slowly, just in time for the arrow to complete its arc, making contact with the flesh of her shoulder. I must wait as her expression changes from confusion to horror, as she feels the poison.

Now I may cry out, and I may run, calling for Neptune and Uranus-- Mirengaer and Menelsul, as they are called in this Time. I may fight off the uruks that threaten to destroy little Kemenuial's fallen body. And I may release my emotions, my pain, my tears.

Now at last, the call for retreat. Menelsul lifts Kemenuial's weak body, as Mirengaer and I cut our way through the thick crowd of uruks. We rush back to the Keep. But my heart is heavy, for I know what awaits me now.

Oh Fates, why must you afflict my Princess so? Has she not suffered enough to appease your will?

How I wish I could aid her with my wisdom. How I wish I could tell her that Kemenuial, the Twilight of Earth, must move on and become the Firefly.

Yet I am doomed to remain silent and watchful, as the ones I love suffer again and again before my weary eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

And so I carry another body, another lifeless form.

For once, I am grateful to the Fates. I am grateful that they did not commit me to stand, helpless and silent, by my princess as her heart and her will break into a thousand shattered pieces. I am grateful that they did not doom me to watching her agony before my eyes. I would crave to aid and heal her, yet that is a role that another must play. Watching her so helpless and broke, and myself unable to do anything, is a pain that I do not know that I could bear. 

I carry the little body of Kemenuial away from the battle, toward a forgotten window of the Keep, facing the Dawn. "This Life may have ended," I whisper to the silent, peaceful form, "yet your Soul is now free."

Looking up, I hold out her broken body, as the first ray of sunlight reaches out and bathes me in its golden light.

"To thee do I surrender this child, O Fates! Take her and do as you will!"

Kemenuial seems to glow in the golden light. "May your new life be filled with the freedom, joy, and love that you truly deserve," I say more softly to the child. Kissing her forehead one last time, the Light dissolves her physical form.

Dark sparkles float away through the window towards the sunrise, glittering softly like fireflies in the night.

A single tear slides down my weary cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Now is my Time.

I arrive slowly, just as I see the senshi rise is alarm and Menelsul rush outside to save the princess from her madness.

I step onto the rampart as I see Menelsul gently lift the unconscious Celebithil. I touch my princess' fevered forehead as Menelsul looks at me, worry written across her face. "May your sleep be deep and fulfilling," I whisper softly. Then Menelsul moves away, to return Celebithil to the safety of the Keep.

Looking up, I see Gandalf and the horsemen already pouring down the ridge into the Deep, his brilliant white light leading them on. In response to his leading light, I slam my staff into the solid rock of the high road, and a great deep red light erupts from the garnet orb-- a light to urge Aragorn's riders onward, a light to warn Gandalf of the urgency, and a light to guide his white light through the battle to the one who needs him.

Uruks fall, helpless and confused, between the two great lights and the mass of warriors on both sides. Men shout with renewed hope of the two _Istari_ that have come to save the battle. Many uruks flee, running up the ridge toward the threatening forest. Men cheer as their victory seems assured. Satisfied that the battle is under control, Gandalf reins in and hurries towards the Keep.

Hold on, princess, it will not be long now.

**************************************************************************

AN: Well, I hope this provided a better perspective on what happened last time. Gomen nasi again for having to kill two characters in one chapter. ::cowers:: 

And funny how this turned out. Originally I intended this chapter to only have Setsuna's point of view in the beginning... but it worked better this way. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, Review Responses:

**Eyes_of_Pearl-** Thank you so much! ::flattered:: I dunno, I think the general interest in LotR/SM fics is slowly declining, but I still love writing them. And though everyone wants Usa/Leggy, I personally like the different ones, such as Boromir pairings, that fit better. ;D

**Alexei**- Yah, in Quenya, 'moon' is 'isil'. "Celebithil" is Sindarin for "Silver moon". In Quenya, it would be "Telepisil". Usa's birth-given name, Eldasil, is in Quenya. But Celebithil is more of an affectionate nickname everyone calls her, so I thought it would be more appropriate to use Sindarin. And what do you mean by "c/k etc"? ::confused::

**Amyranth**- Thank you! sorry for the delay haha

**Black Aura-Sama**- yeah, I'm a huge fan of the books, and I like how there's so much more character development in the books. In the movies, it seems like Boromir is a selfish idiot, until he redeems himself by saving Merry and Pip. But really he is a model of noble behavior and such a great guy! And yah, sorry I had to be evil and kill people off like that. It's for the plot, I promise!

**LiLSeReNiTiE**- ::sniff:: ::hands a tissue:: Gah, I'm so sorry! ::bawls:: I'm not usually so evil, but it had to be this way. ::sob:: And thank you!

**Kitoky**- Heh, romance's coming, I promise. But it might take awhile haha. DIE DENETHOR DIE! Lol

**AngelQueen**- I am feeling incredibly guilty for making so many people cry, haha. But it is for the best, I promise. Hopefully this chapter helped console you. ^_^"

**Chibi-Cola-** YEAH! Haldir, another instance of injustice done by the movie. But unfortunately, to get Celebithil to Rohan and continue the plot, I had to follow the movie's tale of his death. ::sob:: SUPPORT HALDIR!!!! ::brandishes a button:: And yes, Hotaru will be back, haha! And CHEERS FOR THE SILMARILLION!!!!!!

As long as school doesn't try to murder me again, I hope to have more soon. I think I have almost the entire plot for this fic planned out, it's just a matter of writing it. And then of course there's all the other fics that I've neglected for months upon months, that I've promised to update. xP Gah. I think I'll go insane now.

Until next time, Ja ne!

~Calli-chan

P.S. Come check out Senshi of Starlight, a messageboard for fans and authors of LotR/SM fanfiction. There's a yahoo group too, but the messageboard seems to do more. Link on my profile. Bai!


	19. The Northern Sky

AN: Back at last. I'm hoping to devot more time to this fic now that it's summer, especially since I have so much planned! Do you realize that this fic is two years and two months old to the day! Well, that doesn't include the prep before publication, but unless I get cracking, this fic will last more than 5 years! Sooo much left to do! I need to write! Ark! And just to refresh your memory, here's more of my favorite elvish and the elvish names of the senshi: Calli-chan's Frequently Used Elvish Dictionary 

_Ume _- yes

_N'ume _- no

_Namarie _- 'Farewell'

_Suliad _- friendly greeting (i.e. 'Hi!')

_Amin hiraetha _- I'm sorry

_Diola lle _- Thank you (according to the Grey Company)

_Hennaid _- Thank you (according to the movie)

_Mani? _- What?

_Ai _- little or small (so _Aicath _is 'little cat' and _Aikuu _is 'little crescent moon')

_Tarien _- Princess

_Periannath _- elvish name for Hobbits

_Istari _- wizards

_Imladris _- Rivendell

_Mithrandir _- Gandalf ('Grey Pilgrim')

_Vakhar _- the elite group of guards on the borders of Lorien. (singular: _Vakha _)

_mellyrn _- 'mallorn'; these are the golden trees of Lorien

_talan _- 'flet'; basically tree-houses

_lembas _- 'waybread'; the nourishing bread of the elves for long journeys

****

**Eldasil Celebithil**- _'Silver light of the Stars' 'Silvermoon'_ (Usagi/Moon)

**Nenloth**- _'Water flower'_ (Ami/Mercury)

**Hinienmel**- _'Child of Love'_ (Minako/Venus)

**Naurfea**- _'Fiery Spirit'_ (Rei/Mars)

**Taurenreil**- _'Garlanded maiden of the forest'_ (Makoto/Jupiter)

**Kemenuial**- _'Twilight of the Earth'_ (Hotaru/Saturn)

**Menelsul**- _'Heavenly Wind'_ (Haruka/Uranus)

**Mirengaer**- _'Jewel of the Sea'_ (Michiru/Neptune)

**Ertirhiril**- _'Lonely (female) guardian'_ (Setsuna/Pluto)

"..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Review Responses at the bottom. Enjoy!!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

The thunder of enemy feet and the screams of pain echoed in the heart of Lady Galadriel as she sadly watched what had befallen at Helm's Deep through her mirror.

The elvish force sent by herself and Lord Elrond had made it safely to Rohan with little problems. Haldir had led them well and swiftly. Her heart had rejoiced with relief when they had found Celebithil wandering by Fangorn. Yet Galadriel knew the girl's future was not yet secure, nor would she be safe while Sauron remained, yearning for the secrets he had almost attained from the girl.

The Battle of Helm's Deep was now over. Countless elves had forsaken immortality for the sake of these men. Slaughtered, their bodies lied bloody and unburied across the foreign fields and walls. Galadriel silently prayed to Mandos to bless and watch over their souls.

Among the dead was one whose end she had not forseen- Haldir son of Hundin (1), leader of the Northwestern _Vakhar_ guard, and a boy whom she had known since his birth. The child who had been a constant companion to her granddaughter during the many extended stays in Lorien. The boy who was always eager to learn, always prepared to listen with an open heart. The young elf who had displayed great nobility, wisdom, and skill from a young age, promising to grow mighty with the years. Like a son to her he had been, growing up close to the palace, often inside, listening and learning from the Lord and Lady. It had been hard to see him leave and take up his destined position among the _Vakhar_. In a way, it had been like losing a child again, though Galadriel knew that this promotion hurt her granddaughter even more. And now he was gone forever.

Galadriel tried to detach herself from the sorrow as she telepathically informed Elrond of the Pyrrhic victory.

"Victory?" he replied. "This is hope indeed, but it is only the beginning. Many more will die before we truly have hope for a free Middle-earth. And Haldir, you say? Was he not the one you spoke of?"

_Ume_, he was the one," said Galadriel sadly. "In times of peace, he would have made a wonderful husband for Eldasil. He loved her unceasingly and suffered in silence, for she was oblivious to these feelings until recently. Indeed, she loved him too, but she thought of him as something more than a brother, something beyond a dear friend, and was unable to label this inner need for his companionship. I fear that his death, along with the death of her faithful servant and friend Kemenuial, may have broken Celebithil."

"Is my Ithil all right?" cried Elrond frantically.

"She is in the hands of Mithrandir and Ertirhiril. Until she awakens from her dark dreams, none can say."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

The dream was strange.

Out of the endless darkness grew a tree. She wandered forwards towards the strange tree and noticed yet another to her right, and another behind her.

She was in a forest.

At first, she thought that she had returned to Lorien. But as she touched a tree in welcoming, she was greeted with strange memories. Strange dark memories of times of horror and fear, darkness and pain.

The entire forest seemed to speak of it.

She continued walking forward. Something pulled her onward, compelled her to keep walking, though the trees around her grew dark and twisted.

Slowly she was able to sight a dark clearing in the distance, perhaps with a building within. The tug inside her assured her that this was her destination, this was where she needed to go. She eagerly hurried forward.

But then someone called from behind her. A familiar voice penetrated the musty darkness of the forest. She stopped. The voice became clearer and a light grew behind her eyes.

Then she saw the light that was behind her and realized the horror that waited before her. She screamed, turned, and fled to be enveloped by the white light . . .

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a small room in the Keep of Helm's Deep, the unconscious Celebithil suddenly sat bolt upright, her eyes blank and her face echoing a silent scream. Then the pupils returned to her eyes, and she collapsed back upon the bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Gandalf slowly opened his weary eyes and got up from his position beside her bed. "We reached her just in time," he spoke to the anxious Ertirhiril. "She was lost within a forest. He was calling to her, though she could not have realized it. I believe he was using the mask of his former stronghold at Dol Guldur in the depths of Mirkwood to reach her. And he almost succeeded, but she resisted immediately as I called her. She will be safe, for now."

Ertirhiril sighed in relief.

"Come now," said Gandalf as he gathered his staff and moved towards the door. "There is still much to be done. Aragorn awaits, and I too desire to fully understand was happened to her after we left Lorien. Theoden will insist to listen as well, and as it is his Keep and his realm, he has to the right to know the danger she brings here. Leave her to rest. I fear that it may be the most peace she will get for many days."

Ertirhiril sighed sadly, but moved out behind Gandalf. The duties of an Istari are hard indeed. She would reveal what Celebithil had told her and what she had seen in the Streams of TIme. Gandalf would be deeply concerned, Aragorn would be outraged and ready to jump up and protect his sister, and Theoden... well, she could not guess Theoden's reaction yet. But all would be deeply worried that as Sauron searched for the Ring, he also sought the one within these walls. Ertirhiril paused as she crossed the threshold and looked back upon her sleeping princess. "Sleep well, _Tarien_. May Elbereth watch over you and no dark eyes avail you." Then she was gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Celebithil drifted slowly awake. The last thing she remembered was falling before the gates of the Keep, but now she was in an empty room with the darkness of night streaming through a small window. The dull ache of loss returned almost instantly, and all the painful memories. However, she did not push them away, but embraced them.

She cried into her knees and longed for someone to tell her that it was all right. For little Kemenuial to come knocking at her door in the middle of the night with a candle and a smile to chase away the nightmares. For Boromir to sit by the tree and take her into his arms, promising that he would not let anything happen to her. For Haldir to give her a quick hug and a shy smile, maybe even a kiss, and assure her that everything would work out fine. Or even for her Father, to lift her up and cradle her in his arms as he had when they were children, rocking and speaking comforting words or telling a story to distract them from their fears.

She missed them all, and everyone. She hugged her knees tightly, but her tears were dry. Rocking back and forth on the bed, her breath came in ragged sobs. No stars could reach through the small window to comfort her. She longed for the comfort of moonlight.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Eomer silently paced the upper battlements of the Keep. He could be down in the Hall, feasting and merrymaking with the men. Perhaps he should be. It was a victory, after all.

But in his heart, Eomer did not feel victorious. How many men of his eored had lost their lives? How many of the weary old and the innocent young had died, hopelessly fighting to defend their families? How many of his own childhood friends were gone forever from the land of the living?

Eomer shook his head. This was not his first experience with battle, he should not be thinking like this. Yet somehow this battle was different.

He could not celebrate with the others. He had requested this watch purposely to escape the others.

He continued to pace, as his tortured mind mused in the silent darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-

She shivered, though the air of the room was warm. She was lonely. She was trapped. She had to get out of this room. She had to see the sky. She had to see the moon. She had to see Gil-Estel.

She needed hope.

She grabbed a cloak from the bottom of the bed and hurried into the night air.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Eomer sipped a mug of mead that a drunken friend had brought up from the Hall. It chilled him to the bone. Yet he sat upon the battlement, sipping, musing, and worrying.

In the silence of night, the sound of soft footsteps reached his ears. Eomer shook off the effects of the alcohol and alerted himself. Someone was coming up the stairs. He silently prayed that it not be another of the men, wanting to shove more ale down his sober throat. With a sigh, Eomer pulled his cloak closer around himself and waited in the darkness.

Yet it was not a man at all that reached the top of the stairs- it was a lady. Her hair, though messy and rather grimy, caught the light of the starlight as the reached the battlements and gleamed silver. But her face was red and muddied, sore from crying perhaps.

Her face was upturned, her eyes searching the sky. _"Earendil, manke naa lle!"_ she cried out in some foreign tongue before falling to her knees in sobs.

Of course he recognized her now. She was one of the elvish women who had entered the Deep at dusk. She was the one whom had embraced Aragorn with joy. She was the one whom the sorceress Setsuna had spoken of only several hours before. She was the one whom Sauron sought.

"My Lady?" said Eomer, approaching slowly. She did not take any notice of him, yet he persisted. He had only understood one word of her cry, but he hoped it could help. "My lady, the star Earendil lies behind us," he said pointing.

She lifted her head slowly and turned to the sky which she had not seen in her desperation. The sky of the north, behind them. There Earendil danced in the sky, the brightest of stars. The woman exhaled in relief.

"I... I had feared that he, too, had left the sky, and all Hope was gone," she explained slowly. Not once did she take her eyes off the star, as she drank in the light hungerly.

"Is there any way that I can aid you, my lady?" asked Eomer hesitantly.

She looked down for the first time. "I am no lady," she said almost angrily. "Call me Celebithil." Then she softened. "I have lost all whom I love the most, all in a matter of days. I am alone in the world, and I hear the darkness calling to me. No one in this world can help me." The anguish in her voice suddenly made Eomer want to reach out to her, but he quickly remembered his place and restrained himself.

"What of the living?" he replied. "What of those who long to care for you and see you well once more. Will you give up on life, despite us?"

Celebithil seemed surprised by his sudden boldness of including himself in this group. Eomer seemed surprised himself, but he set his face to back his words. "Do you know who I am?" she said quietly after a moment.

"I know that you are the lady whom the darkness wishes to conquer."

Celebithil gasped in shock. "Who told you this!?"

Eomer bowed his head in pardon. "My apologies, my la- Celebithil. My uncle Theoden insisted that I be present when Lady Setsuna explained the danger you brought with you to the Riddlemark. Of all of Rohan, only the King and myself know your secret. You are safe with us."

Celebithil seemed taken aback, but slowly nodded her head in consent, though her face represented muddled feelings and confusion. "I thank you," she said slowly, not sure how to choose her words, "but... I fear I have been away too long. The night sky gives me comfort, but my friends will be worried." She turned to leave, her face traced with strange shadows and grime. "Farewell, sir--"

"Eomer," he supplied helpfully.

She paused for a moment, surprised. "Eomer," she echoed quietly. Then she disappeared into the Keep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yet several hours later, Celebithil returned to the same battlements, not long before dawn. Eomer was gone, his watch having finished long ago. She wandered quietly, absorbing the light of Gil-Estel and the moon, but silently longing for some company once more.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(1) Haldir's parents are actually unknown, but I felt I needed to add a father here.

AN: Yet another chapter complete, w00t! Hopefully it won't be long until I can do chapter 20. I'm very excited to have this fic moving along at last. More action coming soon! Now for Review Responses:

**Nobody**- eep! I suppose I have left Gimli out of a lot of this... then again, I haven't been paying much attention to Legolas either. " They'll be in soon, I promise!

**Kitoky**- well, I guess I didn't make the April 23 date. " Here's some hints of romance though!

**Eyes-of-Pearl**- I am a big fan of Setsuna, and I always feel bad for her. She suffers so much, but never complains! Can't wait till I can pair her in Gathering Starlight. ::wink wink nudge nudge::

**Loopy Lu**- Hotaru comes back... in the future. :D I mean, she will return to this fic. And when she returns, she will play an important role, and have her own separate sub-fic. So don't worry, I promise I'll get her back in as soon as possible! Eep!

Thank you also to:

Empress 

**koldy**

**angelwings6117**

**shelum**

Chibi-Cola 

Keep the reviews up! Your encouragement, ideas, and every simple review is ink for the author's pen. Thank you for your help! Hope to see you again soon! Ja.

-Calli-chan


	20. The Wings of Terror

AN: Back at last! It's been an awesome, eventful summer. Got back a few weeks ago from an AMAZING trip to England. LOVED IT! SAW HOGWARTS (i.e. Gloucester Cathedral)! Check my livejournal for more, now I'm WRITING! :D

Basically, all the events here happen as they happened in the book (even though I left some out, such as the Huorns passing the camp in the night). Some quotes are word-for-word from Tolkien. But usually I just summarized what's important. Still, it's long, so you should be happy. ;)

If you need to check the names, go back to the last chapter. "..." is talking, '...' is thought, [...] is AN, (...) is extra info but part of the fic, ... means trailed off, -- means interrupted. Review Responses at the bottom. Enjoy!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gandalf, she cannot stay here!"

"She must! We cannot bring her any nearer to Isengard! Even in this state, Saruman will be deadly."

The sun was low in the west. The company bound for Isengard would set out soon. Gandalf was hurrying through the Keep, gathering last minute supplies for the journey.

"Olorin, listen to me!" cried Setsuna at last, using his name from long ago in the West. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned.

"You know my task," Setsuna whispered seriously. "I am charged with her protection. I must guard her and prepare her for her next life, and her next, until finally she can rise and claim the role she was born for. I have seen many things, Gandalf. The men here are weary and the Dark Lord is searching. She must go to Isengard."

Gandalf read Setsuna's expression and relented at last. "Very well," he consented. "Yourself and two others only may accompany her. We ride at sundown."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Setsuna entered the room where the seven remaining senshi were silently grieving for the two recently lost from their number.

"_Tarien_," called Setsuna softly, "come. Prepare Silhith to ride. We are going to Isengard."

Celebithil rose slowly, as if in a dream, and numbly moved toward the doorway. Setsuna hugged her quickly as she passed, hoping to comfort her princess.

The remaining senshi were looking at her with questioning looks and accusing glares. Setsuna sighed heavily. This would not be easy.

"Two only may accompany her."

The issue was solved quickly, as Menelsul and Narfea were out the door before any one else could speak. Despite their constant fights, Narfea was deeply concerned about her friend, and Menelsul would never leave her "_aicath_".

Setsuna nodded regretfully to the others, whom looked at her with shock and pain. "Help the people here," she advised. "And please look after the Lady Eowyn of Rohan. We shall return soon." With that, she took her leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Celebithil appeared at the stables in an old dirtied white tunic and worn green trousers-- the very clothing she had been found in that day by Fangorn, the only clothing she had brought from Lorien when she had fled in madness, spurred by Sauron's lusty rage, upon the back of the unicorn Silhith.

Her three companions noted this silently, also recalling the spare clothing Hinenmel had hastily packed before flying from Lorien, but Celebithil spoke no word as she numbly mounted Silhith. The others mounted their respective steeds-- Setsuna upon the other unicorn from Lorien--and they moved out to join the gathering host bound for Isengard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eowyn stood alone by the high window of the Keep, looking down at the small company assembling below. Once again, she was left behind.

The banners of the King fluttered in the breeze. Yes, there was Theoden upon Snowmane with Eomer at his right hand. There was Gandalf upon the great mearas, Shadowfax. With him went Legolas the elf, Gimli the dwarf, and Aragorn... the king.

Eowyn quickly flicked her eyes over the king's guard, about a dozen stout men skilled on horseback. Yet she doubted any were as skilled as she, she who was always required to stay, she who must lead those who remain.

And there at last was the elf girl, Celebithil. The rumors were true. Eowyn's heart fell when she realized that the girl was again going where she longed to go herself. Yet, strangely perhaps, she did not feel jealousy. Rather, she felt lonliness, utter lonliness at the thought of not even having the elven girl to converse with, as she had in the caves. She knew that she had found a kindred spirit in this strange girl. Yet now she was leaving...

How many years had she, Eowyn, suffered until this day? The eerie wizard woman Setsuna had said that her day would come, but when? When would those who held her dear let her out of this cage?

Or must she break free herself?

The trumpets sounded and the company set out, and Eowyn was left behind once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The journey was swift and mostly uneventful. Yet Celebithil's companions exchanged worried looks about the state of their charge. The daughter of Elrond remained silent and stiff upon the back of the unicorn. Gandalf had chased away the blackest of dreams, but now she was left with the weight of guilt and the horror of memory. Setsuna could almost she the girl crumbling in on herself. She longed to cry out to her, but instead she turned away and bit her lip, closing her eyes in pain. Gandalf may have saved Celebithil from the dreams of Darkness, but could anyone save her from herself?

The three senshi stayed close to keep an eye on her, but also left a bit of space. Menelsul and Narfea rode near her side, often casting quick concerned looks at their friend. Setsuna Ertirhiril rode behind, unable to look at the pain in her princess' eyes.

Indeed, Celebithil's mood was strange as they journeyed. At times she would be as stiff as a rock, her eyes blank and her face grim. Occasionally she would attain a distant look, as she rested her mind in some distant haven far from the source of her pain. Other times she would be curled close to the mane of Silhith, her body raked with silent sobs. Many times she would look to the sky quickly, and breathe a breath of relief when she caught sight of something. But always she was silent, speaking seldom even when her companions attempted conversation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Eomer fell back in line and brought his horse in step with the unicorn. "My lady Celebithil," he addressed her.

"Lord Eomer," she said formally, her eyes glued upon the sky.

"My Lady... the dawn is still far off."

"It is not the dawn that I seek," she replied without looking at him.

He shook his head strangely, as if trying to shake off some thought or another. "My uncle calls," he said abruptly, spurring his horse forward towards the front ranks. "Farewell."

Menelsul eyed him warily as he rode off, but said nothing. No one heard any call from Theoden.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They set up camp by the foot of the Misty Mountains as the night grew old. Legolas, with Gimli beside him, came to Narfea and the other Lorien elves. They spoke together long into the night in the Sindarin tongue, until Gimli loudly complained that he couldn't understand a word of it. The elves laughed, for the first time in many days.

The others were slowly drifting off to sleep, but Celebithil remained upright, secretly fearing her dreams, her knees hugged to her chest. "Celebithil?" said a voice tentatively, as if testing the name on his tongue.

Celebithil looked down at the call, then behind her. "Eomer," she said with a bit of surprise, moving over so that he could have room to sit by the dying embers of the fire.

He sat down, but did not speak immediately. "Well, I--" he began at last, still unable to express himself. Then he turned to her suddenly. "'Celebithil' means 'Silver Moon' in the Sindarin tongue, does it not?"

Celebithil was taken aback, but surprised and impressed. "Yes, that is what it means." Eomer sighed and relaxed a bit. "I don't understand," said Celebithil with confusion.

"It's just--" began Eomer again. "Well, how can I say this? ... My heart forebodes me. I cannot help feeling that the Dark Lord, who had risen to power once more, is watching every move you make, preparing to strike, especially as we near his ally in Isengard. I admit that I was shocked that Gandalf allowed you to come. Perhaps it is for the better, as his wisdom far surpasses mine, but I cannot help feeling uneasy."

"Sauron is yet weak. He will not attack us upon this road," she replied boldly and rashly.

Eomer jumped at the name and looked around warily for spies. "Not himself, no," he conceded at last, "but what do you know of his servants?"

"The Ringwraiths?" she replied with a mocking laugh.

"Aye." Eomer grew angry at her tone. "Maybe they do not trouble the great ones of your folk, but I have seen the hearts of the greatest of men quail before them! I was only a young one, but I clearly remember the day they stole the horses from Rohan!" Eomer's face darkened and he struggled to keep his voice low as he clenched his fists in anger.

Celebithil was shocked by what the memory had evoked from him. "No, no, forgive me Eomer. It's only... the Nazgul all perished in the Ford of Bruinen on the border of Rivendell."

Eomer looked away. "Do not fool yourself," he said quietly, almost regretfully. "They are the remains of men, but they are not mortal and they cannot die. They can only be destroyed if the Dark Lord himself were to fall. No, I fear they will rise again soon, more terrible than before."

Celebithil looked away, remaining silent for some time. By now, the camp was slowly stirring and a pinkish hue had appeared in the eastern sky. A few men near the king were stretching and groaning. They would soon set out and arrive in Isengard.

Celebithil looked back where Eomer sat worriedly. "It is true, all you say? That even the water of the elves cannot kill these beasts?"

Eomer nodded grimly, his face a mask of sorrow and regret for adding another weight to Celebithil's mind. "Ai, Valar, help us," she murmured.

"They will not harm you," he suddenly assured her. "Not on this road." A shout went up that Theoden was awake. The company would depart soon. Eomer jumped to his feet and prepared to aid his king. "Not while I'm here." He turned quickly and hurried through the crowd of bodies preparing to ride. Celebithil stared after him strangely, her mind a tangled web of emotions.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Only a few hours after setting out they reached Isengard at last, but this was not the Isengard, the center of wisdom and lore, that Celebithil had long imagined. This was the ruin of an evil regime, the White Hand bloodied and corrupted by power. Gaping holes were left in the now crumbling, slime-covered walls, and the once luscious farmland of the Wizard's Vale was completely demolished.

Two small figures waited for them by the Gate. Celebithil gasped in recognition. They were two of the hobbits from the Fellowship, two of the _perriannath_ from long ago in Lorien. The other pair would be attempting to climb through Mordor, no doubt. Celebithil's face darkened in sudden remembrance of Boromir. She slumped down, clinging to the mane of Silhith, even as the hobbits comically greeted the king of Rohan with gracious words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gandalf spoke long with Treebeard, but Celebithil was in shock at the ruin of the city. Her father had visited Saruman many times in days of peace, and had returned with wondrous tales of Saruman's creations. This place, however, was nothing like the tales of her childhood.

Debris and dirty pools were scattered throughout the city. Old sinkholes or forgotten hollows to some devilry below the earth occasionally let out steam. Slime covered all the stone, making it treacherous to walk. All buildings, besides the impregnable Orthanc, were ruined, massive angry holes in the flesh of the rock. Orthanc stood as mighty as ever, but not a single tree could be seen. All was death, darkness, and destruction.

At last Gandalf turned from Treebeard as the five reunited members of the Fellowship returned from a smoke. "I have one last task to do before I go: I must pay Saruman a farewell visit. Dangerous, and probably useless; but it must be done. Those who wish may come with me."

The others moved off toward Orthanc, but Gandalf beckoned Celebithil aside. She came curiously to where he waited with Treebeard, her three companions following.

"Treebeard, this is Eldasil, of whom I spoke. Eldasil, Saruman may yet have links and eyes of Mordor. We cannot risk him recognizing you. You will stay out of sight with Treebeard and the other Ents."

Celebithil made as to protest, but Ertirhiril placed a hand on her shoulder and quietly affirmed Gandalf's order. "It is for the best, _tarien_." Menelsul and Narfea were eying the ancient Ent with joy and fascination.

Celebithil yielded and slowly nodded. "You have need of my aid?" asked Ertirhiril quickly, addressing Gandalf before he hurried off.

Gandalf smiled ironically and shook his head. "This is part of my task," he replied cryptically, before hurrying off to join the crowd waiting by the doors of Orthanc.

"Aye, always a hasty one," rumbled Treebeard as they watched Gandalf hurry away. "But come now, hroom hum, we are to wait beyond the Gate with the other Ents, hm." With long strides, he led the way through the wreckage of Isengard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Ents seems as fascinated and overjoyed at the company of elves as the elves were to behold such magnificent creatures. Some had not seen or spoken to elves for Ages; others had never met an elf. The Ents were almost hasty as they eagerly questioned them in the ancient tongue of the elves. Ertirhiril occasionally answered, but she conversed mostly with Treebeard, while Narfea's face was bright and eager, asking her own questions and telling her own tales as Menelsul adeptly provided corrections to any mistakes in her Quenya.

Taurenreil would have loved to see this, Celebithil realized. The talking trees, the tree-herders, the Ents straight from legend! And Nenloth! Nenloth would have been fascinated and studied intently. Hinenmel may have laughed at their faces, but she would have squealed at their wonderful rumbling voices and the depths of their green eyes. And Kemenuial...

Celebithil stopped short, a sob caught in her throat.

Kemenuial would have sat and listened to their tales with utterly devoted attention and fascination. Her eyes would have shined and she would have laughed with joy at their tales of the forests from Ages past.

Celebithil curled up and buried her face in her knees. They had all left her now.

Away in the distance, she could hear the echo of the silky voice of Saruman. She couldn't make out its words, but somehow it seemed to beckon to her, promising her hope and peace. However, the illusion was incomplete and the voice soon cracked, replaced the cruel harsh truth. "He is but an imitation," she whispered darkly, as a trance of memory fell upon her. This was not the Master Voice. This was not the one who could call her from afar, the one who left his lasting mark on her. Despite Gandalf's warnings, this was a foul copy of the Voice in the Mirror, the Voice from Mordor.

Treebeard's rumbling voice broke her reverie. "Hroom hm, little miss?" She looked up slowly. "You are in pain." The deep eyes seemed concerned.

"The pain of memory," she replied quietly.

The green eyes seemed to sink even deeper, attaining a strange sheen. Celebithil realized suddenly how ancient the Ent before her was. "Hrm," he said quietly, his eyes distant. "A pain we Ents know well."

His heart was far away as he spoke, clearly reliving some past joy or sorrow. Slowly his mouth turned upward, as if in a smile, as his eyes shone. "But we must learn to look beyond the loss, hrum. Look beyond the loss to the forgotten joys, the forgotten memories that brought us such happiness, and still bring us happiness just remembering." His eyes continued to shine strangely as he moved away slowly, leaving Celebithil contemplative, but awed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Led by Gandalf, the company soon left Isengard. To the surprise of no one, the parlay had been unsuccessful. Saruman remained locked in his tower with the dreadful servant Wormtongue, under the guard of the watchful Ents. The elves of Lorien rejoined the company, after biding farewell to the Ents and promising to visit Fangorn in the future. The sun was low as they set out to return to Helm's Deep.

At last they made camp by the thorn bushes of a green hill beyond the road. The ride and the night passed uneventfully, as all fell quickly into a restful sleep.

A piercing cry woke the camp in the middle of the night.

The hobbit Pippin lay still, beside an eerie orb of black rock. "So this is the thief!" cried Gandalf, casting his cloak over the orb as the camp moved about in confusion. "But you, Pippin! This is a grievous turn to things!"

He laid his hands on his brow. "Peregrin Took! Come back!" he called. Finally the hobbit shuddered, breathing frantically, his eyes darting around unable to focus on anything. "Look at me," commanded Gandalf, holding him steady. At last the hobbit focused his gaze on the wizard's eyes, and relaxed slightly.

"Forgive me, Gandalf!" he cried. "I-I took the ball and looked in it. He came and questioned me!"

Gandalf's face turned dark and very grim. "What did you see, and what did you say?"

A blackness seemed to fall upon Celebithil as the hobbit stammered to describe what he saw. She alone knew the horror that the Dark Lord could inflict from afar. She alone had felt his horrible piercing laughter, like hot knives, and his gloating over his prize, as you felt yourself melt to pieces. She slowly moved away from the crowd, unnoticed, as the hobbit began to speak.

"I saw a dark sky and tall battlements. And tiny stars. Then the stars seemed to be cut off by big things on wings. But in the glass they looked like bats wheeling round the tower. I thought there were nine of them. One began to fly straight towards me, getting bigger and bigger. It had a horrible--no, no! I can't say!"

Celebithil was away from the crowd, walking as if in a dream, but the hobbits words continued to piece her heart. The night suddenly grew ice cold around her, but she could not shiver.

"I tried to get away, because I thought it would fly out; but when it had covered all the globe, it disappeared. Then he came. He did not speak so that I could hear words. He just looked, and I understood."

The darkness fell over her mind and heart. She could not think. She could not feel. She was still walking.

"He said: 'Who are you?' I still did not answer, but it hurt me horribly; he pressed me, so I said: 'A hobbit.'"

The blackness of the Mirror.

"Then suddenly he seemed to see me, and he laughed at me. It was cruel. It was like being stabbed with knives. I struggled."

The soul-searing Eye.

"But he said: 'Wait a moment! We shall meet again soon. Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once."

The child of Luthien.

"Then he gloated over me. I felt I was falling to pieces...."

The soothing voice. The promise of greatness. The fiery darkness...

There was a murmur of voices in the camp, but Celebithil could not hear them. She could not hear. She could not feel. She could not think. She could not see. She could not move.

Completely lost in the forgotten spell, she was wholly under his power.

And in that moment, his servant came to claim his prize.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A shadow fell upon the camp, and a soul-shaking cry suddenly filled the air. The men fell to the ground in terror.

A powerful beat of wings through the icy cold air soon followed the cry. Men covered their heads in horror, shaking on the ground as their hearts quailed.

But the beating wings did not pass by as quickly as they had hoped. Instead, they slowed and continued to beat through the air rhythmically, as if hovering. Eomer forced his head up.

There she stood before the Nazgul, tall and willowy, silent and still, like a star gleaming on the dark hill.

"Master has ssssearched for you," hissed the wraith as the wings of the dragon-monster beat heavily before her. Her hair gleamed brilliantly silver in the moonlight, and her eyes were strangely blank.

"The delay to punisssh the traitor will not bother him if he has you," the wraith seemed eager as the claw of the dragon reached toward her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Eomer, pushing himself up despite the terror. Aragorn and Legolas were with him at once, wildly running up the hill to combat the monster. Menelsul and Narfea were with them immediately. Legolas quickly aimed his bow and imbedded an arrow deep into the claw that was reaching for Celebithil. The dragon screamed.

The Nazgul tried to gain height as the arrows began to fly and sword sliced through the air, towards its creature's claws. An arrow caught the weak sinew of the dragon's wing, even as the wraith prepared to dive. The creature faltered in the air and howled in agony as the arrowed ripped through the thin wing-flesh.

"My bussssinesss is with Isssengard," howled the wraith as he was forced to gain higher height and retreat from the madmen. "Thissss issss not finisssshed!" He uttered a final deadly cry, and then took off through the air. As the warmth returned to the night, Celebithil collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Menelsul, Narfea, and Ertirhiril rushed to her aid, as the others looked on worriedly.

"Nazgul!" cried Gandalf as if crazed. "The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgul have crossed the River!"

"Gandalf!" called Setsuna urgently, cutting off his rant.

He hurried to the hill where the six were crowded around the unconscious Celebithil. Eomer was shaking. He had not acted quickly enough!

Gandalf quickly knelt beside her and laid his hand on her brow, closing his eyes and murmuring some lost tongue. Slowly the color returned to her face and she began breathing normally.

"She is well and will awake soon," he said, standing hurriedly. "But she must be taken from this place at once. The wraith will return soon, and if he cannot find her, he will spread the news to Mordor and the Nine will scour this land. She cannot be found! I would take her with me to Minas Tirith, but I fear the effect of such a close proximity to the Dark Land. He has some hold over her still, and being so near might increase his control. Aragorn," he said suddenly, turning to the Ranger and clasping his arm. "I entrust her care to you. She must not be found! But now I must fly!"

He actually ran down the rest of the hill, urging the Rohirrim to move as he ran. "Ride, ride! Wait not for the dawn!" Celebithil awoke slowly to his yells and was hurriedly helped to her feet by those around her. "Let not the swift wait for the slow! The Nazgul have crossed the River! Ride!"

Gandalf grabbed Pippin and jumped upon the back of Shadowfax. Like a streak of grey through the night, they were gone in a flash.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AN: Firstly, I planned that scene with Ithil and the Nazgul loooong before seeing TTT. That part has been with this fic from the very beginning. I was mad was Frodo ended up going to Osgilith, and completely freaked out when he starting acting like I imagined Celebithil and the Nazgul. GRRRRR!!!!!!!

But I hope you enjoyed the length. I really enjoyed writing it. :D Onto Review Responses!

**MidnightGodess**- oi yah, there's so many bad LotR/SM fics out there that they give most of the genre a bad name. xP And I'm SO mad that the movie messed up Faramir and Haldir GRRRR!!! And haha, there's something coming at the end of this fic that shows the link to mamo-baka. Big secret, can't spoil it sorry... but I think you'll like it. ;D If I ever get that far, that is. Oh well. Thanks mucho for reviewing!

**kittydemon(usagi)-** haha, sorry I had to kill off Boromir. I'm actually gonna write a "butterfly effect" sequel in the future that shows what would have happened if he didn't die though, mwhahaha!

**EyesofPearl-** Eomer... now there's a tricky one. I was going to have a whole psychological part in this chap where she wonders what her feelings are for him, but I had to delay it because too much else had to happen. It won't be quite a pairing, but it's more than friendship... gah, I'm about to spoil it. ::seals mouth::

**Kitoky**- another long delay, gomen lol. " I'm getting better though!

**Molly**- LOL!!!!! Huzzah for Star Wars! :D haha, there will be a sequel-ish-thing, but yah, can't be in the First Age. I should write a Silmarillion fic though. That would be rockin'. ;D

**shelum**- haha, Leggy's made a bit of an appearance here. And as for the names... well, I just felt that they shouldn't have Japanese names in Middle-earth, so I used my rudementary elvish to create names with similar meanings.

Thank you also to:

**angelwings6117**

**devilsheart**

**KoKo Belle **

** Sunny Days Over Clouded Water **

Thank you everyone for reviewing, you truly rock my socks. Also, my email alert system is still in action, so if anyone wants an email from me when I upload a chapter, say so in a review and remember to leave your email. Thanks!

Hopefully there will be more soon. I have a lot of other fics to tend to, but I have SO much planned for this fic that I want to get it moving faster. Thank you for reading, please leave a review.

Until next time, ja!

Calli-chan


End file.
